


Find My Way Back To You

by KryptonianConstellation



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, Flashbacks, Kara Danvers isn't Supergirl, Kara and Lena are still in love, Kara is still Kryptonian, Kryptonian Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 55,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptonianConstellation/pseuds/KryptonianConstellation
Summary: An AU where Kara and Lena met in and fell in love in university, but something drew them apart. It's been seven years since, and their paths cross once more thanks to Kara's twin daughters.Or“Mom!” Cassie said and ran over to hug her.Kara laughed. “Slow down there kiddo.” Kara picked Cassie up. Kara still took every opportunity she could to carry the girls before they got too big. Of course she’d still be able to carry them, but it would get looks from people.She started to walk over to Lori who was still seated in her chair.“Kara…”Kara froze. She knew that voice. She looked at the person seated next to her daughter.Kara’s eyes widened as she saw Lena Luthor.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 412
Kudos: 1321





	1. Hello Again

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a random idea I had while on break from uni, and it kind of turned into something that wasn't as bad as I thought. And I've just been in the writing mood since the 100th episode. So I decided, why not post some cute supercorp stuff after that episode (even though I should be studying for my midterm lol). Enjoy!

It was a beautiful day in National City. The sun was shining down, it gave up a kind warmth that wasn’t too hot to bear. The waves crashed along the beach, the sound was calming. Laughter from children playing on the beach echoed, seemingly carried by the quiet winds. 

Lena closed her eyes and took it all in. It wasn’t every day she was here in National City. It definitely had much better weather than Metropolis, so Lena intended to enjoy it while she was here. 

Even her outfit expressed that. Rather than her usual office wear of suits or button-ups and pencil skirts, she had a pair of jeans and a simple green shirt on. Her hair was down instead of in a bun, which made her feel more relaxed. Even though Lena knew she was here for work reasons, she just had to get out the door and just take some time to herself before she’d be whisked away for more paperwork. 

Lena paused on the sidewalk, faced the beach and just took in the scenery. She saw a cute family spending time together on the beach. Two little blonde girls squealing as they chased each other. They looked like twins and were probably no older than 3. Lena smiled, while most people wouldn’t think it, she had a soft spot for children. Sure, she didn’t really know how to handle the fact that they didn’t really seem to have any idea of what personal space meant, but after she got used to them it no longer became a big deal. She discovered that with one of her closest friend’s daughter Ruby. Sam had the girl a little while after college and had been raising her alone since. Ruby was now 1, and Lena felt very lucky to be her godmother. 

There was also a young man, with dark hair who wore a plaid button-up underneath a simple grey cardigan. He had a very kind smile, Lena could quickly guess that he must be a wonderful father. She had never seen her own father with a smile like that. While he was always nice to her, Lionel had also been distant. Only Lex made her feel welcome in the family. Lex… Lena sighed, of course, that’s where her head went. She shook her head and decided to ignore those thoughts. She didn’t want to let it ruin this calm moment. 

Lena spotted a young woman playing with the little girls as well, clearly their mother. She had bright blonde curly hair which those girls obviously inherited. Though Lena couldn’t see her face. For some reason Lena wanted to, for some reason, she felt some sense of familiarity. 

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Lena immediately pulled her phone out of her purse and saw that her assistant Jess was calling. Guess the nice moment was ruined anyways. Lena reluctantly turned away from the beach to leave and answered the call. 

*****

“Caught you!” Kara said as she picked up her little girl with ease, and spun her around.

“Mommy!” Cassie laughed. “Mommy put me down!” She said giggling. Kara gently put her daughter down, as she did she noticed a dark-haired woman who was standing on the sidewalk. Kara thought she looked familiar for a second, but as Kara tried to get a better look, the woman had turned away to take a call. Oddly, Kara felt a pull that made her want to follow that woman. 

“Kara!” 

Kara turned to see her sister with Kelly, Brainy, and Nia walking over. Kara smiled and was about to head over to say hi, but of course, was beat to the hugs by her little girls running over to the rest of the group. 

“They sure are fast. Like you.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “Don’t push it, Winn.” 

“Hey, I’m just saying,” Winn said with his hands raised in surrender.

Kara knew that she couldn’t put it off forever. The fact that the twins may one day have powers just like her. She kind of hoped that they wouldn’t show any at all. But she remembered what Alex said. _“Half Kryptonian and half-human.”_ It was very likely they’d inherit at least some of her powers. So Kara instead hoped that their human genes would be enough to prolong it until Kara was ready to handle two superhuman girls. 

“Hey, Kara you good?” Nia asked. Kara nodded in response. 

Soon enough they all set up a picnic. Brainy and Winn were figuring out how to set up the barbeque, Alex was rolling her eyes at them. Kelly and Nia were chilling on the blanket chatting about books. 

It was a lot of ups and downs the past few years, but out of it came this odd group that somehow became family. After moving to National City to be with her sister, she felt absolutely lost in the big city. There was a lot of struggle finding a job, she finally managed to hold one at Noonan’s which was still her favorite coffee shop. Some of the employees that she had worked with there still gave her discounts. Kara and Alex then met Kelly Olsen one day when they were having a check up at the doctors when she was pregnant. Then Kelly started to become a more frequent person in Kara and Alex’s life, and later on a very important part to Alex’s. Kara then had the girls. It was rough, Kara believed that the only reason she managed to get through it was having Alex, Kelly, and her adoptive mother, Eliza’s help. Soon enough Kara needed a bigger salary to support the twins. She became Cat Grant’s assistant and that’s how she met her best friend Winn. The person she could rely on when she was overwhelmed with work and the girls other than Alex. By some miracle, Cat Grant ended up promoting her to a reporter, and after a year she became a mentor to Nia who was new to the field. Winn made a friend Brainy, (Querl actually, but he was such a nerd that became his nickname). Brainy and Nia met only about a month ago, but Kara was already shipping them. All these people made her life feel less alone and weighted with the task of being a single mother. Of course, Kara wouldn’t have it any other way, but she was still young. She was grateful to have people by her side to guide her through it. 

“Come on Lori, it’s not that cold.” 

Kara turned to see Cassie with her feet dipped in the water. Lori was still on the shore. Lori shook her head. Cassie frowned. 

“Cassie, sweetie it’s alright if Lori doesn’t want to go in the water.” 

Cassie looked at her as if she wanted to protest. But then she just frowned instead. “Fine.” 

Lori walked over to her, Kara picked her up. 

“Look, Lori, that’s a seaplane. It’s going to land on the water,” Kara said and pointed to it. Lori saw it and watched, her face animated with awe. Kara smiled. 

Kara then saw as her daughter’s face switched from amazement to pain. “M- mom- it’s-” Lori covered her ears. 

“Lori? What’s happening, sweetie?” 

Lori buried her head into Kara’s shoulders. “It- it’s too loud.”

“What is?”

“The plane.”

Kara froze. She looked at the plane. It was too far for the noise to be very loud. But Kara knew if she activated her superhearing it would be. 

Lori started crying. “It hurts mommy.”

Kara held Lori tight and rocked her to calm her down. “Shh, shh, I know sweetie, I know. Just listen to my voice okay.” Kara started humming quietly. 

She saw Alex who seemed to have been headed their way and looked at Kara with worry. Kara looked back at her with urgency and Alex ran over to them. 

*****

_3 years later…_

Lena smiled as she watched a lot of kids bustle around the convention. Lena had given a talk at a S.T.E.M event where plenty of schools around National city came to in hopes of encouraging the children's interest in the field. She loved seeing the kids who were clearly interested in everything that was happening. It reminded Lena of her curiosity and eagerness to learn when she was younger. 

Currently, Lena was just wandering around, seeing what else had been put out. There were some teens demonstrating to younger kids their robotics projects. There were some young adults who were showing kids how to make a volcano. There was a booth where someone was showing a few of them a snake. 

Lena then noticed a group of kids chattering amongst themselves, they pointed toward something. She saw that they were pointing to two adults who seemed crowded around someone. So Lena walked over. 

“Is everything okay?” She asked. The two adults turned to her, faces creased with worry. On the ground was a little blonde girl, she had her ears covered, eyes shut tight in pain. 

“I- She’s-”

“Having a panic attack,” Lena finished and immediately kneeled in front of the girl.

“Hey,” Lena said softly to not scare the girl. “Take in deep breaths. Can you do that for me, darling?” 

The girl nodded. But as she tried to, the girl’s breath was uneven. 

“Can you look at me?”

She opened her eyes and looked at Lena. Her eyes were crystal blue. They reminded her of someone. But Lena pushed away the thought because right now wasn’t the time for that. 

“Watch me okay. In and out. Follow me.” Lena herself took in the deep breaths which the little girl followed. 

Eventually, the cloud of fear faded from the child’s eyes. 

"That's good, you've got it," Lena softly told the girl.

“Lori!” 

A girl sat next to Lena. She looked identical to the one before her, Lori. 

“I- are you-” 

“Cassie,” Lori said and hugged her sister. The other girl- Cassie hugged her back. 

“I- I will call their mother,” one of the adults who was trying to help Lori earlier said. 

Lena stood up. “They- they can stay with me in the meantime,” Lena offered. “It’s probably best if she doesn’t stay here, for whatever may have triggered the panic attack could still affect her. I can take them to the waiting area outside. It will be quieter there.” 

The adult looked at the guest badge she wore. Then back to the group of kids that awaited her. She sighed and nodded. 

“Cassie, Lori, Miss Luthor can wait with you two for your mother at the front. Don’t give her any trouble okay?” 

Cassie nodded. “Yes, Mrs. Levan.” Cassie helped her sister up and looked to Lena. 

The three went out to the front of the convention area. Cassie and Lori sat on the chairs. Lena got some water at the vending machine nearby and gave it to Lori. 

“Thank you,” Lori said. 

“You’re welcome,” Lena smiled kindly at her. 

“Sorry for causing trouble,” Lori apologized. 

“You don’t need to say sorry for that. It’s not something that’s easy to control. It happens,” Lena reassured Lori. 

Lena heard a stomach grumble. She looked to see Cassie blushing. Lena gave her a few bucks. “Here, grab something from the vending machine.”

Cassie shyly took it. “Thank you.” She headed over to get a snack. 

“I’m still sorry. I always worry mom and Cassie with them. I don’t like having to worry more people.” 

Lena’s heart broke with that confession from the little girl. “They worry about you because they are your family. I think that just shows that they really love you.”

“But I can’t have them worry about me for the rest of my life.”

“Well, you have the rest of your life for them to learn that you can also take care of yourself. For now, let them. Plus, you can also learn how to calm yourself down from them too.”

Lori looked at her fully. “How do you know?” 

“I knew someone who had them. I sometimes had them too. Overtime it happened less.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Can you teach me?”

Lena laughed softly. “I’m not a therapist dear, but surely your parents could find one that can help you with that.” 

“Then what do you do?” 

“I’m a CEO.”

Lori frowned. 

“What’s a CEO?” Cassie asked, having arrived with her mouth stuffed with food. Cassie sat next to her sister. 

“Someone who runs a company.” 

“Woah, like a whole company?” Cassie said. 

Lena smiled. “Yes, a whole company. The entirety of one of those tall buildings in the city.” 

“What does your company do?” Lori asked. 

“We make advancements in technology and science.” 

“Science?” Lori looked at her with excitement. “Like you know about the periodic table and all the elements and that stuff?” 

“Uh.. well yes I do know that. But we focus on more advanced stuff and applications of science than simply learning the periodic table.”

“Applications? So scientists don’t memorize the periodic table?”

“I- no, I don’t believe I even have it memorized.”

“Oh.” 

“Lori knows it though, by heart,” Cassie stated having finished her bag of chips.

“You do?” Lena asked. “How old are you?”

“Six. Turning seven.”

“Wow. You know the entire periodic table at the age of seven?”

“Yep. It’s hydrogen, helium, lithium, ber…” 

Lena watched in awe as the 6-year-old listed off the elements with ease. Her twin next to her casually listened to her sister as if it was the most normal thing in the world. 

Lena immediately knew she’d want this girl to work at her company once she was old enough. Not just because she was smart, and will probably grow up to be smarter than Lena. But because of the way her eyes lit up when Lena mentioned science. The questions formed out of pure curiosity. Lori reminded Lena of herself. 

*****

Sweat was clearly not helping Kara’s situation in trying to get to the convention her girls had gone to for a field trip as fast as she could. It made it so much harder to grip the steering wheel and all the while her brain was racing with worry about Lori. She knew this was a bad idea. A convention? What was Kara thinking? There’d be too many people, so many noises that could lead to a panic attack. Even just getting Lori adjusted to the school environment was a challenge and took time. Lori wouldn’t be used to the environment at the S.T.E.M convention, of course this would happen. But Kara also knew why she had let Lori go in the end. It was the non-stop chatter about it. The excitement in her eyes as the days drew closer to the event. How could Kara have said no? Lori loved science. It reminded Kara of her time on Krypton when she herself awaited the days till she would become part of the science guild. The times she had snuck into her father’s lab. She knew if she was back on Krypton with the girls, everyone would say how much Lori had inherited the house of El genes. In a way, Lori reminded Kara of home. 

Kara tried to calm herself, she knew that Cassie was there with her so Lori would be alright. Cassie knew how to watch over her sister. She always showed a clear sense of protectiveness over Lori. Kara sometimes wondered if it was because Cassie was older, sure it was by a few minutes, but still. Alex had always protected her, and it seems that Cassie had taken up that role with Lori. Despite that, Kara still didn’t want to put too much on Cassie. It, of course, wasn’t something Alex hated, to watch over Kara. But there came a moment where it almost became Alex’s entire life since there was a lot to take care of with having a little alien sister. She didn’t want that to happen with Cassie. 

Kara finally calmed down as she parked at the convention. She was told on the phone by their teacher that the girls were with one of the guest speakers at the front waiting for her. Kara went there as fast as she could without running. 

She opened the door, she saw a receptionist at the front desk and chairs around the main area. Then her girls turned around to see her. 

“Mom!” Cassie said and ran over to hug her. 

Kara laughed. “Slow down there kiddo.” Kara picked Cassie up. Kara still took every opportunity she could to carry the girls before they got too big. Of course, she’d still be able to carry them, but it would get looks from people. 

She started to walk over to Lori who was still seated in her chair. 

“Kara…” 

Kara froze. She knew that voice. She looked at the person seated next to her daughter. 

Kara’s eyes widened as she saw Lena Luthor.

“Mom?” Lori asked, which shook Kara out of her state of shock. 

Kara went to Lori and hugged her after she put Cassie down. 

“Hi, Lena.”

“Hi. It's um, it’s been a while hasn’t it?” 

“Sure has.”

“You know Miss Luthor?” Lori asked. 

“I- yes, I do,” Kara told Lori. 

“Why didn’t you tell me that you knew a scientist mom?” Lori asked. 

“Well, I haven’t seen Lena in quite a long time. I didn’t know that she became a scientist. But that doesn’t surprise me.”

“And she’s a CEO, isn’t that cool mom? She runs a company,” Cassie said.

Kara looked at Lena. “L-Corp?”

Lena nodded and looked down fiddling with her skirt.

“That’s wonderful Lena. You deserve it.”

Lena’s eyes snapped up to her. “I- Thank you. No one’s ever said that to me.”

“Well, you do.”

Lena smiled at her for a split second, but Kara still caught it. 

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Kara immediately took her phone out of her bag. 

_Cat Grant._

Kara picked it up. “Kara where are you?!” Cat Grant screeched on the other side of the phone. 

“Sorry, sorry Miss. Grant, I had to pick up my girls.”

Cat sighed. “Alright, but get back quickly. Articles don’t write themselves.”

“I know. Don’t worry I’ll get the article to you by the end of the day,” Kara said. 

“You better.” Then Cat Grant ended the call. 

“I’ve got to get back to work,” Kara said to Lena. 

“You work for Cat Grant?” Lena asked. 

“Yes.”

“That must be interesting. She’s a feisty person. Can’t imagine how she’d be as a boss.”

“Well after a few years you get used to it.”

“You write articles?”

“Yeah, I’m a reporter.”

“That sounds great Kara. I know you’ve always wanted to do something that helps people,” Lena said.

“Thanks, Lena. I always make sure I find the truth.”

“I know, that sounds just like you,” Lena said. “Well, I better let you go off to work. It was very lovely meeting your daughters. You know, I think I now know why they looked familiar. They really take after you.”

“Thanks, Lena. Girls, say thank you.” 

“Thank you, Miss. Luthor,” Cassie and Lori said at the same time. 

“Bye Lena,” Kara said and she started to leave with the girls who waved goodbye to Lena. Lena waved goodbye back. 

As they left the door, Kara turned back to see Lena still watching them leave. 

They finally got to the car. Cassie had buckled in already, and Kara was on Lori’s side of the car watching Lori do the same.

“How are you feeling Lori?”

“I’m better now mom. I’m sorry I had to worry you and you had to leave work because of me.” 

“It’s alright sweetie,” Kara said and she kissed Lori’s forehead. “Was it the noise again?”

“Yeah. But Miss. Luthor knew how to calm me down. Like how you and Cassie do.”

_The scream of the guitar. The pounding of drums. Bass vibrating through the floor. Lights were all the colours you could name and moved around the place in flashes. And the people. There were so many people it was hard to move. Especially on the dance floor. Everyone was dancing. There were a few people at the bar. But most people wanted to enjoy the song that seemed to blast at more than the speakers' max volume._

_Kara wasn’t used to this. Being at a club. It was her first time in one. She had never been sure if it was a good idea because of her powers. She would be too close to people and the noise might be too much._

_“Here you go Kara,” Lena said, or more like shouted over the loud music. Kara took the drink that Lena offered._

_“Thank you!” She shouted back._

_Of course, Kara couldn’t say no when Lena suggested they go clubbing once Lena found out Kara had never gone. Lena proceeded to tell her how good the drinks were. And that was how Kara ended up here. She knew Alex would absolutely kill her if she found out. There would be a never-ending talk about how dangerous it would be._

_But Alex wasn’t here. She was in National City, while Kara was in university in Metropolis._

_Kara also would never tell Alex about this after. Plus Alex would probably laugh at her for letting herself get dragged to go clubbing by a pretty girl._

_Lena was her friend, but it wasn’t fair that she was so gorgeous that Kara couldn’t help but develop a tiny crush on her friend._

_Both Lena and Kara got along pretty well after Kara accidentally bumped into Lena, and spilled coffee on her in the process. Lena was 3 years younger but apparently was a genius who skipped a few grades and now was in her first year of university with Kara. They also discovered that they both lived in the same dorm. So soon enough they started having lunches, dinners together and study sessions, even if they were both taking very different courses from each other._

_“I don’t get how you possibly go clubbing with an insane schedule like yours,” Kara said as she sipped her drink._

_Lena shrugged. “I haven’t gone since uni started, but the schedule is something I’m used to.”_

_“Used to taking 8 courses? Lena, we’ve been in University for like 4 months.”_

_“I went to boarding school which was basically like being in school all day every day.”_

_“Wow, I’m sorry that must’ve sucked.”_

_“It sure did. But I’m here now, so 8 courses isn’t much of a difference.”_

_“Still, it’s university courses.”_

_“Come on,” Lena said and grabbed Kara’s arm. Lena brought her to the dance floor._

_“Did a full one-eighty, crazy, thinking ‘bout the way I was. Did the heartbreak change me? Maybe. But look where I ended up.” The song rang out from the speakers once the live band finished performing._

_Lena started dancing and Kara couldn’t help but watch. Lena looked so free, the opposite from her usual tense self Kara was used to seeing. Lena then looked at her, with those piercing green eyes and smirked._

_Lena grabbed Kara’s hands. “Dance Kara.” So Kara did._

_“Aren’t you the guy who, tried to, hurt me with the word ''goodbye”? Though it took some time to survive you, I’m be-”_

_Then it happened. There was sudden feedback from the speakers. Lots of people covered their ears including Kara. After a few moments it stopped. But not what already started to happen. Kara’s hearing focused in and out. She could hear the pouring of drinks as if she was next to a waterfall. The chatter of conversations like people were shouting. The music was even louder, it felt like it was going to burst Kara’s skull. Kara needed to get out. But she was surrounded by people. So many people, she felt locked in. Like she couldn’t escape. Kara felt as if she was back in her pod. Trapped. Alone. Only the stars shone amongst the blackness of nowhere._

_Kara’s breathing became uneven. Her eyes searching for an escape._

_“Kara?”_

_Kara looked to Lena. She couldn’t focus on Lena for some reason. Everything became dizzying. She needed to get out. She started walking, no idea where she was going. Then Kara found a wall and sank down, it was slightly away from the dance floor. Not enough air and space, but better than earlier._

_Kara was still panicking._

_“Kara,” Lena said softly as she knelt before her. “Hey, deep breaths. Just breathe okay?”_

_Kara listened to Lena’s voice. But she was still having trouble to calm herself._

_“Kara, can you look at me?”_

_Kara’s eyes looked at Lena, but all she saw were the flashing lights behind her, reminding Kara of the stars when she was in her pod. Kara shut her eyes closed and shook her head._

_She felt a hand touch hers. It guided her hand in an unknown direction until Kara felt skin and fabric. Kara felt a beating heart._

_“Breathe with me okay?” Lena said softly, her voice, which had a cute tint of an Irish accent seemed to somehow drown the blaring music and any other noise in the room._

_Kara felt Lena’s chest move up and down as Lena took a deep breath. Lena did it again. Kara then started to focus on that. On following Lena’s breathing._

_After a while, Kara opened her eyes, her breathing was back to normal._

_“Let’s get out of here, what’d you say?” Lena said smiling at her sweetly._

_Once both of them were outside, Kara instantly relaxed._

_“Sorry I ruined the night,” Kara said._

_“You don’t have to be sorry Kara.”_

_“But you were so excited to bring me clubbing, we didn’t even get to finish the drinks.”_

_“Kara. It’s fine. There are other ways to have fun. I wish I had known that you sometimes get panic attacks though, then we may have avoided that all together,” Lena said as the two of them started walking back to campus._

_“Yeah. I probably should have told you. I haven’t gotten one in a while so I just thought maybe I wouldn’t get it this time. I guess not though. It- it just happens sometimes, when noises are too loud, and I can get- get claustrophobic too,” Kara explained._

_“Probably why you’ve never been clubbing before I presume?”_

_Kara nodded._

_“Well, I’ll make note of that then. No small spaces or places with too much noise.”_

_Kara smiled softly at Lena. It was very sweet that Lena immediately took into account the things that may trigger Kara. Kara had been afraid that Lena would instead find it weird and look for another clubbing friend._

_“So, have you seen the Titanic?”_

“She helped you?”

Lori nodded. 

“That’s good,” Kara said. Memories had begun to resurface. Kara wasn’t sure what to do. She hadn’t seen Lena in practically 7 years. But it seemed that time hadn’t made her better from surviving their past as Kara had believed at first. Kara needed to take Lena out of her mind, it was something to worry about later. “What do you girls say about ice cream?” 

“Yes!” They both exclaimed.


	2. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go back to when Kara and Lena first meet, which of course features clumsy Kara. How did their friendship begin, and can they begin again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a have a bit of time to post this. Even though I should sleep cause I have to wake up early tomorrow. But oh well... I've been crazy busy since I have 3 midterms next week, so wish me luck! This chapter is definitely not edited since I've been studying, so sorry about any errors. Anyways enjoy, and I'll probably post the 3rd chapter after next week so stay tuned!

Lena sat in her office completely dazed. Lena had no idea what to feel. She had just seen Kara Danvers once again after 7 years. So, why now? After so long why did the world decide to let them cross paths again? There was so much to unpack. Kara had definitely matured in a way that still lets the childish part of her shine. Of course, Kara still looked just as beautiful as the day that they met.

_It was an absurdly warm day for September, that there seemed to be no other choice but to actually go outside. Lena sat in the coffee shop that luckily provided air conditioning as compared to her boiler room of a dorm. She had simply wanted to relax and read her book in her room. It had only been a few weeks of her first year of university and Lena had gone out a total of 2 times. Once to get a wifi router, and again to buy textbooks. But this time she just couldn’t take the heat, since there was no air conditioning and opening the window somehow seemed to make it worse._

_“Lena,” the waitress called._

_Lena went up to get her cool drink. When Lena turned around to return to her seat she was only greeted with iced coffee getting spilled on her._

_“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry!” A voice said._

_Lena stared at the iced coffee that was now staining her shirt. Her drink and book still somehow remained in her hand._

_“I- uh- I here.”_

_Lena finally looked up to the person who spilled the drink on her. To put it lightly, Lena was surprised. In front of her was a beautiful girl who had soft curly blonde hair, oceanic eyes hidden behind brown frames, and an apologetic face. For some reason, Lena wondered what she’d look like smiling. It took a minute to notice that the girl was offering her napkins._

_“Thanks…” Lena said and took the napkins and attempted to wipe off some of the coffee. It could be well stated that it was unsuccessful._

_“I am so sorry, I wasn’t looking and you just you know and yeah… I could uh get you a drink?”_

_“I don’t think it’s me who’s lacking a drink,” Lena stated._

_“Right. Hehe. Um my dorm’s nearby, I could get you a clean shirt.”_

_With most people, Lena would just head back to her own place or ignore it if it wasn’t that bad, just so she could avoid the interaction. But the heat was drying up the coffee on her shirt pretty quick and was making it sticky, so Lena decided to go with it. Definitely not because there was something intriguing about this pretty girl._

_“Okay.”_

_“Okay,” the girl said._

_They both walked out into the September heat._

_“I’m Kara by the way,” the blonde said turning to her with her arm outstretched for a handshake._

_“Lena,” she said as she shook Kara’s hand._

_“That’s a pretty name.”_

_“I- thanks,” Lena said trying not to blush. But the heat that Lena could feel rushing to her face told her that she likely failed._

_“What year are you in?” Kara asked as they started walking._

_“First.”_

_“Oh cool! I am too. I’m in arts. Where are you from?”_

_“I’m in science, but I am also planning to do engineering. And I’m from here.”_

_“Wow, you must be smart. I have a cousin who lives here, I’ve visited a few times before. It’s quite nice isn’t it?”_

_“Why do you keep asking me questions?” Lena bluntly asked._

_Kara paused. She looked like she was caught off guard by the question. Not like she didn’t know how to answer it, but like she had never been asked that question._

_“Because I want to get to know you. You seem like an interesting person Lena.”_

_“But you barely know me, how can you assume that I’m an interesting person?” Lena asked._

_“Well, I’ve still yet to find out, but I’ll never know if I don’t try to get to know you. Plus from what you have already told me you seem very interesting. I don’t know anyone who does both science and engineering in university since they’re extremely hard faculties,” Kara stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world._

_Lena has never met someone who wanted to get to know her before. All the time it was people making assumptions about her. They’d say “oh it’s Lena Luthor, she must be a brat since she comes from a rich family of high status.” Or “It’s that genius kid, she’s probably a freak.” But now, stood before her was someone who wanted to ask her the most basic of questions to actually get to know her. It was odd to Lena, but she also found that she didn’t mind it._

_“Oh, okay…” Lena looked in front of her and recognized her dorm building. “Your dorm is here?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Huh, mine is too,” Lena stated. She also wondered how she didn’t even realize she was walking in the direction of her dorm while walking with Kara._

_“Really? That’s a coincidence,” Kara said._

_“I guess I’ll just get a clean shirt from my room then,” Lena said as they entered the dorm._

_“Right, yeah okay,” Kara said, for some reason, it seemed to be laced with a hint of sadness. Lena wondered why, but left it alone._

_Both of them went into the elevator and Lena hit the button for the 7th floor, while Kara hit the one for the 4th floor._

_The elevator reached the 4th floor and Kara got off. She turned around to face Lena. “I hope this isn’t the last time we talk,” Kara said genuinely._

_Lena was caught off guard by the statement. “Uh, I hope not either.”_

_Eventually, Lena was back in her room, and quickly she found her thoughts filled with an odd blonde girl._

“Miss Luthor?”

Lena was shaken out of her reverie by her assistant Jess at the door. 

“Yes?”

“Are you alright? You’ve been spaced out for quite a while, but I, um, have some paperwork for you,” Jess said and placed the papers on her desk. 

“I’m fine. Something happened, not a big thing, but I just found it interesting,” Lena assured Jess. 

Jess nodded and left the room. Lena sighed. Her heart knew that it was a big thing, no matter how much her head would deny it. Who could blame her, how were you supposed to act when the love of your life walks back into your life after 7 years… with kids.

*****

Kara sat in the living room of her loft after work. She was alone, she had left the girls with Kelly since everyone else was at work. She was going to pick up the girls when she went over to Alex’s for dinner. 

Kara was glad that she was alone. So she could process seeing Lena after so long. Lena seemed to not have changed much, but she looked more worn out from work. Kara knew Lena, she’d work until she’d burn out. Kara wondered if there was someone there for Lena, to make sure that she didn’t do that. Kara used to. 

_“Friend” That’s what it said on Lena’s door. Kara, on the other hand, had her personalized name tag on her door. Kara knocked. No answer. Kara frowned, it was 11 am and normally Kara would get lunch with Lena. Lena was always up by that time._

_Kara knocked again. A few moments passed. Kara looked at her phone to see if Lena texted her about not being able to get lunch. Kara had no texts. Kara knocked louder starting to get worried about Lena. But finally, the door opened. It revealed a very exhausted looking Lena._

_“Lena are you okay?” Kara said concerned._

_Lena yawned. “Yeah, I just didn’t sleep, what time is it?” Lena said as if it was a normal thing._

_“You didn’t sleep?!”_

_Lena shrugged. “Crap, it’s eleven already?” She said when she looked at her phone._

_“How long did you get to sleep? Why didn’t you sleep?”_

_“I have no idea, I stopped at... probably 10 am? I was working on a project,” Lena said walking back into her room, Kara followed. Kara saw the desk and bed covered with papers. It baffled Kara that Lena apparently only had 1 hour of sleep. Kara needed a solid 8 hours and she also got energy from the sun._

_“How much homework did they give you?”_

_“Hmm? Homework? No, I already finished that. I was working on a design for these um nanobot things, it’s meant to help with injuries. I was getting close to a breakthrough and I guess time slipped by.”_

_Kara stared at Lena in amazement. Kara knew that Lena was really smart after the past month of their friendship. Also for the fact that Lena was 15 and in university already. But Kara hadn’t realized that it was to this extent. Yet the only thing that bothered Kara was that Lena wasn’t taking care of herself in the process._

_Kara started taking off the papers on the bed._

_“Wh- what are you doing?” Lena asked as Kara transferred the papers onto the floor in the small room._

_“You are going to sleep and I am going to clean and organize all of this. And grab us lunch,” Kara stated, pulling Lena to the bed._

_“I- but I-”_

_“Nope, you’re getting sleep, and I’m making sure of that whether you like it or not.”_

_Lena reluctantly went into bed. Kara continued to clean, she looked at what Lena had been doing. Lena’s project reminded Kara of the caretaking robots on Krypton, of the Kelex that was in the fortress of Solitude. Kara turned to look at Lena and found her fast asleep on the bed, the covers not even drawn. Kara’s heart warmed at the sight. She smiled and put the blanket over Lena. She stared at Lena for a bit, there was something so special about her. Kara could already tell that she was going to fall for her, but for now, Kara would just let things be._

Kara stared at the TV. Maybe she shouldn’t have put on the Titanic. It was their movie, and Kara also hadn’t watched the movie since she had last seen Lena. Kara wanted to talk to Alex about it. To anyone about it. But she couldn’t. No one knew about her and Lena. She and Lena fell in love, and no one knew. Except for Eliza. Kara’s eyes widened, she completely forgot that Eliza was going to be in town in a few days to visit. Kara groaned because Eliza would probably catch on really quickly. 

Kara heard the door unlock, but Kara didn’t bother to move up from the couch, she already knew who it was. 

“Hey, Kara. I just thought I’d stop by- Are you watching the Titanic? Since when do you watch the Titanic, you’ve never wanted to watch it when me and Kelly watch,” Alex said and sat down next to her sister.

Kara shrugged. “It was just on. I don’t even get it anyways, what’s the point of a romance movie if the couple never even end up together,” Kara said as she turned the TV off and started getting her stuff. “Let’s head to your place?”

“I, yeah okay,” Alex said thrown off guard. Alex knew something was up but decided not to pry. 

As they left the loft, Kara already hated the fact that she couldn’t talk to Alex about it. And it’s only been a few minutes. 

“So, what are we planning to do while mom’s here?” Alex asked as they got into the car.

Kara already knew it was going to be a long evening.

*****

“Nia, I looked over your article. It looks great. I just wrote a few comments if you want to look over that,” Kara said as she offered Nia’s article.

“Thanks, Kara. I will.” Nia’s phone chimed with a text. Kara noticed that Nia’s face lit up as she texted the person back.

“Is that Brainy?” Kara asked. 

Nia looked at Kara. “How’d you know?”

“I just had a hunch,” Kara responded smiling. 

“Is it that obvious?” Nia asked softly. 

“Uh… pretty much. You should go for it, Nia. It’s clear that you two like each other, what’s there to lose?”

“A lot. I really like him, but...what if he doesn’t like who I am? I’m half-alien, half-human, trans, and a mess,” Nia said, worry laced on her face.

Nia really underestimated herself. She was a wonderful girl but didn’t know it sometimes. She’s been through many hardships which made her feel like life was a disaster, and of course when you like someone you wouldn’t want to put all of those things on them by being with them. But the thing was that everyone was like that. Everyone was a mess in different ways, and it’s used as an excuse to avoid things like relationships because everyone is afraid. 

“Nia, Brainy is a sweet guy. He’ll like you for all of you. And it is scary to take that leap because of all the “what if they don’t like me” or whatever. But you’ll never know if you don’t give it a chance.”

“Thanks, Kara.”

“No problem,” Kara said, and she turned to leave Nia to her thoughts. 

“Kara?” 

Kara turned back to Nia. “Yeah?”

“Do you believe in soulmates?”

Kara’s mind immediately went to a certain someone. Soulmates. Was that what they were? Why over 7 years she always found an excuse, not to date? Why no one seemed to possibly compare to her? Was it why her heart still raced when she saw her after so long? 

“I believe that there can be someone you fall for to the point you know that there’s no one else in the world for you. I don’t know if that’s a soulmate or not, but it definitely seems like the closest thing you can get to it.”

Nia nodded and turned back to her work. 

“Kiera!” 

Kara quickly went to Cat’s office. 

“Yes, Miss. Grant?”

“I want you to interview Lena Luthor.”

Kara froze. “L- Lena? Why?”

“Because L-Corp is releasing a new product and we want to get the snippet of it before they release it. I already set up a time for you at 1 pm.” 

It was 10 am. 

“Why me? And you want me to come up with questions in less than 3 hours?”

“Yes. I know you can do that within 3 hours, Kiera. And you because you’re one of my best female reporters that isn’t chasing a story at the moment. I’m also pretty sure Miss. Luthor would prefer being interviewed by a woman since I can bet she’s tired of dealing with grown men that think they’re better,” Cat said. Kara relaxed a little because that meant Cat Grant didn’t know her history with Lena. But that meant she had to see Lena again. It’s been two days since she last saw Lena and Kara wouldn’t be prepared for it. 

“There really isn’t anyone else who cou-”

“Kiera since when do you back down from a story?” Cat Grant looked at her with her eyebrow raised. 

Kara gulped. “Right. Okay, I’ll be back with the article by tomorrow.”

“That’s what I thought. Now tik tok, time’s running.”

Kara nodded and left, and as she did she bumped into someone. 

“Oh, sorry Winn.”

“That’s alright Kara. Are you okay?” Winn asked her.

“Yeah. I’m fine,” Kara replied. 

Kara was not fine.

*****

“Miss Luthor, the reporter from CatCo is here,” Jess said entering the office. 

“Okay, send him in,” Lena said as she was still typing away on her laptop. 

“Her,” A familiar voice said.

Lena stopped typing and looked up to find Kara Danvers standing there. 

“I- Kara. I didn’t know you were the reporter.”

“Yeah, neither did I until 3 hours ago,” Kara said. 

Lena raised her eyebrow in question. 

“I’m not kidding Miss. Grant told me at 10 today,” Kara explained. 

“Well, have a seat. What is it that you’re here to interview me about? The usual family fiasco? Did Lillian do something again?” 

“No, I’m here to ask about the new project L-Corp has been working on. Heard it was something big, thus I was sent here,” Kara said.

Lena again was caught off guard. So many times reporters had come to this room to ask about her family if she knew something about the infamous Lex Luthor or where Lillian was hiding. She didn’t, yet it didn’t stop the questions. 

Of course, she shouldn’t be surprised, it was Kara. Someone who actually knows her, someone who cares- cared about her. Kara knew everything, especially how sensitive the topic of Lena’s family was. She should have known that Kara would never interview her about that, it’s not who Kara was. 

“Ah, I see. Hmm. Jess,” Lena called. 

“Yes, Miss. Luthor?”

“How many days till the unveiling?”

“5 Miss. Luthor.”

“Have we got any press on it?”

“Yes, but not enough. I believe people are unsure of what they should be expecting.”

“Alright, thank you, Jess,” Lena said dismissing her. Jess gave her a curious look, probably because she was expecting Lena to kick out the reporter. The thing Jess didn’t anticipate was that the reporter was Kara. 

“You remember that project I started back in first year? The nanobots?” Lena asked. 

Kara nodded. 

“It’s finished. That’s what I’m unveiling.”

Kara’s eyes widened. “Really! That’s amazing Lena! Congrats.”

“Thanks, Kara.”

“Wait, isn’t that supposed to be secret? What you are unveiling?”

“Yes, it is. Though I’m pretty sure if you asked me the questions you were going ask you would have figured it out anyways. You already know all about it when I was working on it. Though I can give you more of an update of its progress. Plus, I trust you, Kara. Keep it so that people don’t know exactly what it is, but enough for them to want to know. I’m hoping for an audience that day.”

“Got it,” Kara said smiling like she was genuinely happy for Lena and proud of this accomplishment. 

Lena updated Kara on the things she had to alter, the new things she added. Lena kind of missed this, talking about her projects without it being evaluated. Talking about it because she loved it and having someone listen not to critique it but because they wanted to hear what she had to say. 

She told Kara she trusted her. Lena wasn’t sure if she should have said that. Or at least without the clarity that Lena trusted that she wouldn’t twist the article and write it as it needed to be. Because Lena wasn’t actually sure if she trusted Kara with her heart anymore. It was nice all the reminiscing, but it all crashed and burned to nothing. Yet a small part of Lena wondered if they could fix it.

“That all sounds amazing Lena. I’m really happy for you.”

“I appreciate it. Do the article justice,” Lena said as their talk was over. 

“I will, you have nothing to worry about,” Kara said smiling as she got up. 

“It was really great talking to you again,” Lena said. 

“Yeah, it was,” Kara said in a wistful voice. 

“Oh, I almost forgot to congratulate you on your marriage and family, you seem really happy,” Lena said. It hurt saying that, but it was no surprise to Lena that Kara would have found someone else. And Kara’s kids were very sweet. 

But for some reason, Kara just stared at her confused. Did Lena say something wrong? 

“Marriage? What gave you the impression that I’m married?” Kara asked. 

Kara wasn’t married? Lena got it wrong? For some reason, Lena didn’t mind that she was wrong. 

“Um, you have kids,” Lena stated. 

Kara laughed. Lena didn’t realize it until now but she missed Kara’s laugh. For some reason Kara’s laugh never felt directed at her in a bad way, it made Lena want to laugh with her because of how joyful it sounded. And right now it felt like Lena’s heart was being ripped out of her chest because of the aching feeling of hearing it again after so long without it that she had forgotten how it made her feel. 

“I’m not married, and I do have kids. I’ve just always been a single mother.”

“Oh. I didn’t think of that. Sorry. I- that must have been tough, taking care of two girls by yourself. That’s very admirable Kara.”

“Thanks, Lena, and there’s no need to be sorry. Most people do assume that I am married because of the girls. And yeah it was tough, but definitely worth it. Plus I always had Alex and other good friends by my side to help me with them,” Kara said, clearly not bothered by Lena’s assumption.

“I see. Their father?” Lena questioned.

“Uh-” Kara paused, some look of hesitation took over her face and the disappeared quite quickly, but Lena noticed it. “Things just didn’t work out.”

For some reason, that explanation didn’t feel like enough to Lena like there was more to the story that Kara wasn’t telling her. But Lena had no right to know anyway, they weren’t together or really friends anymore. So Lena didn’t pry. 

“Well, I’ll see you soon? I’ve got to pick up Lori and Cassie from school,” Kara said. 

“Sure. Bye Kara,” Lena said. 

“Bye,” Kara replied. 

Lena opened her laptop again. 

“Uh, Lena?”

Lena looked up to see Kara with her hand at the door. 

“Would you like to join me and my friends for game night?”

Lena for what was probably the millionth time that day was surprised by Kara. “I- I wouldn’t want to intrude…”

“I don’t mind. I’d love to have you there. And everyone is welcoming. Plus it would make Lori’s day, she doesn’t stop talking about you,” Kara said. 

“She talks about me?”

Kara smiled. “Yeah, she looks up to you. She’s always wanted to be a scientist, and she hadn’t met one until you. I’m glad she looks up to you.”

“I- I don’t know Kara…”

“I promised you.”

Promised her? Right. It took a minute to remember, but there was one day where Kara was talking about the game nights she would have with Alex and Eliza. Lena asked Kara to promise to take her to one. It never happened though. 

Kara looked at her hopefully. 

“Okay. Let me know where and when.”

They exchanged numbers and Kara left to pick up her kids. 

Lena was left in the office wondering what all of this meant. She had no idea, but for once she was okay not knowing. 

Then Lena realized that the walls she had built after losing Kara were breaking. It was happening all over again and Lena wasn’t sure if she wanted to let it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> you can find me on twitter: @_Argo_Navis  
> Next chapter is titled Game Night, wonder what chaos can happen during that. :)


	3. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena comes to the Danvers family game night, what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. So I was hoping to post this soon, just to give you something during this time. I know I love to escape by reading, so if this helps you feel less stressed about the whole corona virus situation then I'm glad. Cause it's can be really scary to think about it, I know that it can be like that for me. And especially once things got really serious a few days ago. My classes got moved online, and me and a bunch of friends moved out of the dorms. It was all very sudden. Quite a way to end my first year of uni huh? Anyways, here's this chapter for you. Definitely one of my favorites.

“Shark!” Cassie shouted. 

Kara watched as her little girls already started game night, too excited to wait for everyone else to arrive. Kara set up the snack and board games as per usual in her loft. In the background the Wizard of Oz played. The girls picked up Kara’s love for musicals as well. Cassie was even learning the ukulele. 

“Nope,” Lori said, smiling as she waited for her sister to get the right answer. She once again imitated what Kara had also assumed as shark fins.

“What? Seriously?” Cassie stood there trying to figure out what it could be when the doorbell rang. Cassie bolted to the door. 

“Hey! You can’t just leave the game!” Lori complained. 

Cassie opened the door which revealed Lena. Kara saw Lori's eyes widen. 

“Miss. Luthor!” Lori quickly went over to say hi. 

“The both of you can just call me Lena,” she said. 

“Oh okay, Lena. Mom invited you?” Lori asked excitedly.

“Yeah, she did,” Lena said looking over to Kara. 

“Can I show you my room? I want to show you my science stuff,” Lori said happily. 

Lena smiled. “I’d love that.”

“Here, I’ve got it,” Kara said as she took the snacks and wine Lena brought over. 

“Thanks, Kara,” Lena said as she was dragged off with Lori.

“No problem,” Kara said watching them. It was a cute sight, and not one that Kara ever thought she’d see. But she had once hoped to. 

When she looked away she saw her other daughter staring at her with a suspicious look. 

“What?” Kara asked. 

“Nothing, it’s just that you look at Mis- Lena like how Aunt Alex looks at Aunt Kelly,” Cassie said.

Kara raised her eyebrows with surprise at her daughter’s accusation. “Well you certainly spend too much time with your Aunt Alex.”

Cassie just shrugged her shoulders and went to the living room to play her uke. 

Kara joined her, and eventually Cassie and Kara were singing Riptide.

“Looks like musical talent runs in the family,” Lena said having returned with Lori.

Lori went to sit beside Cassie on the floor, and Lena sat by Kara on the couch. 

“Ooo play somewhere over the rainbow,” Lori said. 

Then the three blondes were singing beautifully, the ukulele accompanied them. Kara looked at Lena who was smiling. God did Kara miss that smile. Sure she had seen some photos on magazines of Lena smiling, but those weren’t genuine like this. 

There was a sudden ache, wishing that this here was real. Lena by her side, and the twins on the floor of the living room. Kara wished for this moment a long time ago, she wished for a lot of things back then. She wondered how much she had messed up for it to lead to losing those possibilities. Because it finally occurred to Kara how real they could have been. Kara could’ve had a family… with Lena. 

Her and Lena. Happy with twin daughters. Cassie who was outgoing, imaginative, loving, and protective. She had eyes that matched the night sky, and a smile that made the sun shine brighter. Lori a quiet, but intelligent and wise girl beyond her years. Who always wondered about the world. Blonde curly hair like her sister, but light blue eyes that sometimes looked green. Which always reminded Kara of Lena, who had green eyes that would on occasion look blue. 

Kara wanted so badly for this to be her reality. A small thought came into her head. 

_Why couldn’t it be?_

There were so many reasons but before her brain could start trying to evaluate them, the doorbell rang. 

The rest of the group had arrived. 

“Aunt Alex!” Cassie shouted and ran over to Alex, who just laughed and picked her up and spun her. Cassie burst into giggles. 

Lori more composedly stood up to say hi to the newcomers. 

“Hello, I haven't met you before, I am Querl Dox,” Brainy said offering his hand to Lena who in turn shook it. 

“Everyone, this is Lena,” Kara said. 

“Hi,” Nia said as she offered her hand for a shake too. 

“Hello,” Kelly said. 

“You’re Lena Luthor right?” Alex asked. 

“Yes, that would be me,” Lena said. 

“I see. Nice to meet you,” Alex said. 

There was an awkward tension in the room that was so obvious that someone as oblivious as Kara could sense it. 

“Okay… why don’t you girls get the monopoly set up?” Kara asked Cassie and Lori. They both excitedly went to get the board game. Winn, Nia, and Brainy started to chat with Lena, and Kelly helped the twins. Kara went to put the drinks and snacks that were brought to the table. 

“Kara,” Alex said in a quiet voice.

“Hmm?” 

“Why is Lena Luthor here?” Alex questioned.

“Uh, because I invited her,” Kara said in a “duh” voice. 

“Well, I know that. But why? Why did you invite her?”

“Because she’s a friend,” Kara stated.

“You know what her brother did to Clark. She cou-”

“Be dangerous? Alex. I’m not going to judge Lena on the actions of her brother. She has shown me no reason to distrust her or be wary of her, and that’s that,” Kara said in finality. It was a rare tone that Kara would use with Alex. Kara hated how much she couldn’t tell Alex of all the reasons that she could trust Lena. Why Lena was probably one of the safest people she could’ve brought around the girls.

“Fine,” Alex said, finally leaving it alone. “Just be careful.”

Kara nearly broke the cup she was holding at the warning as Alex walked over to her girlfriend. 

Kara didn’t need a warning. She did not need to be told to be careful around Lena. And most of all, Lena did not deserve to be judged by anyone like that. Then it hit Kara, the realization that she was never there to tell Lena that she didn’t deserve the judgemental looks that were likely thrown at her after her brother’s fiasco. 

Soon enough everyone was around the monopoly game that was set up. Everyone paired up as usual. Kara and Winn, Cassie and Lori, Kelly and Alex, and Brainy and Nia. 

“Mom, can Lena be in our group?” Lori asked. 

“Of course, as long as Lena doesn’t mind,” Kara said. 

“I’d love to,” Lena said. 

“Cool! We’re totally going to win,” Cassie exclaimed. 

“Slow down kiddo, don’t get too ahead of yourself,” Alex said. 

“I totally will, we have a CEO and scientist on our side no one can beat that,” Cassie gloated. 

Kara smiled. Lena did too. 

In the end, Cassie, Lori, and Lena did in fact win. Kara had put the girls to bed as the rest of the adults started playing a semi quiet game of charades. After that they just all sat chatting and drinking wine. 

“So Lena, what’s it like being a CEO?” Nia asked. 

“Hmm, very busy. Lots of boring paperwork, entitled men who think they’re better than you, and meetings that fill up my schedule,” Lena answered.

“I heard L-Corp is supposed to be unveiling some life changing technology soon,” Winn said. 

“Ah yes, you’ll get a teaser of it from Kara’s article. But otherwise you’re all definitely welcome to see the unveiling.”

Winn’s eyes lit up. “Really?!”

Lena chuckled. “Yeah, of course.”

“Sounds like something to look forward to considering the technology L-Corp already has,” Brainy said. 

“Oh it sure is,” Kara said. 

“So Lena, how's the dating game for you?” Kelly asked. 

“I- uh, I haven’t dated in a long time actually. Never had the time too,” she said. 

“Ha, that excuse reminds us of someone,” Nia said. 

“Hey!” Kara said and everyone laughed. 

“What would you state as a long time?” Winn asked. 

“Um, seven years…?” Lena said. 

Kara’s heart skipped a beat. Lena hadn’t dated since they were together. Kara didn’t either. What did that mean?

Everyone continued to get to know Lena as Lena got to know them. Except, Alex. Kelly was quietly trying to encourage Alex to not be so cautious, but Kara knew it was hard for her. Kara understood it, she was just trying to protect her. If only Alex knew. 

Soon enough everyone had gone but Lena. 

“Hey, I’m sorry about Alex she’s just…”

“Being an overprotective big sister?” Lena finished. Kara nodded. “No worries, I expected that since I had wanted to meet her.”

“You did?”

“Well… I had it under the connotations that it would be because I was your girlfriend, not because of my brother,” Lena said.

“Still, no one should judge you for that. You’re the furthest thing from your brother.”

“Thanks Kara, I appreciate it,” Lena said. 

They sat on the couch. “I wish I was there to remind you of that,” Kara said. 

“But you weren’t. You left,” Lena said softly.

“I…” Kara knew that whatever she would say next couldn’t heal what happened. Kara could only acknowledge what she had done. Not try to find an excuse for it. “I did.” 

Lena looked at her, sad eyed. 

“Would you have done it differently if you could go back?” Lena asked. Vulnerability shone through her eyes. Kara knew what this was. That Lena was opening herself up to Kara, something she would only ever do with Kara. Kara didn’t want to hurt Lena because she knew she could when Lena let herself be like this with Kara. But what would hurt Lena more was if she wasn’t honest. That was the worst thing she could do.

“I- I don’t know… I’d like to think so,” was Kara’s honest answer.

Lena nodded. “Lord of the Rings?”

Kara smiled for a moment and went to play the movie.

*****

Lena finally got to her apartment around 2am. One of the things that ran through Lena’s mind was _I did. I did. I did._

Kara knew what she did. But she didn’t say so much as a sorry. Couldn’t even say that she’d go back and fix everything. Was it only Lena imagining that even after 7 years nothing seemed to change between them? It felt like they flowed like they used to. Was it because of her daughters? She’d never have them if she hadn’t left Lena in the first place. Lena could be okay with that reason. So then what was it that they were doing?

She and Kara watched the first movie of Lord of the Rings. It was their thing. A certain movie or show for a specific mood they were feeling. Needing a chill night, Lord of the Rings. Entertaining night? British Bake off. Suspenseful? True Crime. Romantic or dramatic, Titanic.

Lena sighed. The Titanic…

_“Let’s watch the Titanic,” Lena said._

_“Didn’t know you were a romanticist Lena,” Kara joked._

_“Haha, I’m so offended.”_

_Kara just smiled at her and grabbed her laptop. Lena was already on the bed, she put away the work she was doing._

_Then they watched the Titanic._

_Each time there was a moment where they thought one of the characters wouldn’t survive, Kara grabbed her hand. She held it tightly until the moment died over and Jack and Rose were onto the next problem._

_Lena didn’t mind. She actually liked it. Lena blushed deeply when Kara’s hands were still holding hers during the drawing scene. Lena looked at Kara who didn’t seem to notice. Even in the darkness of the small dorm room, Lena could still see the blue of her eyes. The golden hair of a goddess._

_In fact, Lena liked how dark the room was. With the only light illuminated from the laptop; made it feel like Kara was the only thing in the room. Lena watched enamored as a cute crinkle appeared on Kara’s face when Jack and Rose started running, being chased by the butler of the guy that Rose was supposed to marry. Lena didn’t even care the slightest that she didn’t recall the guy’s name._

_It’s been a long time since Lena felt like this. She had hidden it for so long, since the moment she had gotten caught with a girl. Her mother hated it, to the point that Lena knew she had to hide it, otherwise her life would get so much worse. Lillian then immediately paired her with guys from wealthy families and said nothing more about the topic. As if that was all she had to do to erase Lena’s sexuality. Yet, it almost was enough to. Because it was a dangerous game to play, to disobey. So Lena dated them. Lena buried who she was inside, so deeply to the point that she herself believed that maybe what happened with that girl was just a spur of the moment. That it wasn’t how she really felt. Even though a small voice tried to remind her that what she felt for these guys was nothing compared to that one girl she kissed. She eventually buried that too. Then she met Jack, the guy she got along with best. She didn’t mind dating him, he was smart and kind, one of the few people that Lena knew could keep up with her. She convinced herself that she could like him, maybe even fall in love with him. And that would be best, because Lillian would approve of it._

_But Jack of course noticed that she wasn’t feeling the same way he was, even if Lena tried her best to make it that way. “Find someone who makes your world a thousand times brighter. As if it were at full brightness and you never want it to stop. I wish you could be that person for me Lena, but I know that I’m not for you so I don’t want to keep that from you,” he told her. Then he ended it. Those words sunk in deeply with Lena. She didn’t date anyone after that._

_But now, she was far away from her mother. Away from her grasp. So Lena reevaluated. She remembered her time with Jack, and tried to bring back the memory of that girl that she buried for so long. Lena came to the conclusion that Kara did in fact make her world feel so bright that she didn’t mind all the school work if she got to study with her. She’d watch as many movies or binge shows with her, even if Lena had the nagging thought that she should be doing something more productive. Lena stopped watching what she ate, as long as she got to have lunch with Kara. For the first time in a long time, Lena’s world was at full brightness._

_Lena liked Kara. And Lena just smiled even more at the revelation._

_“Why are you smiling? Jack is fricking locked up downstairs and Rose is trying to get him out,” Kara asked her when she turned to Lena._

_“I- Uh, no reason,” Lena said._

_“Okay weirdo,” Kara said and went back to watching the movie._

_“Okay, crackhead,” Lena giggled. When the hell did she giggle? Lena knew that Kara was going to drive her crazy already._

_By the end of the movie Kara was complaining._

_“Why did he have to die! Why couldn’t Jack and Rose just be happy???? There was enough room on the door for both of them! This is so stupid! This movie is horrible.”_

_Lena rolled her eyes. “You are so overdramatic. And you know it’s based on a true story.”_

_“That makes it worse! That hurts my heart that a real life love story ends like that. And I am not overdramatic.”_

_“They tell the story how they want to. And you are.”_

_“Am not.”_

_“Are too.”_

_“Am not.”_

_“Are too…” Lena said, she trailed off as she realized how close she and Kara were. How did this happen? But that no longer seemed to matter when Kara looked down to her lips and back to her eyes. God those crystal blue eyes._

_“You jump, I jump?” Kara whispered even though there was no one else in the room._

_Lena’s heart jumped. Was Kara asking… to kiss her? Lena gulped._

_“You jump, I jump,” Lena confirmed._

_Lena wasn’t sure who leaned in first, just that they were kissing and that’s all that mattered._

_It felt like fireworks exploding. It was so much better than her kisses with Jack. Why was she thinking about Jack right now? She removed the thought from her head and just focused on the feeling of Kara’s lips on hers. Kara’s lips were soft and gentle. They tasted like the donuts they had earlier. Lena smiled into the kiss._

_They pulled away, and Lena immediately wished they hadn’t. So Lena closed the space between them again._

_Kara pulled away for a moment. “Maybe this movie isn’t as bad as I thought,” she said breathlessly._

_“Just shut up and kiss me,” Lena said. So Kara did._

_Yeah, Lena definitely liked girls._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hoped you enjoyed it and stay safe everyone!  
> You can find me on twitter, @_Argo_Navis, I'd love to chat with y'all about anything honestly. LGBTQ+, Supergirl, writing, or this story just DM me :)


	4. Cassiopeia Alura Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's centered around Cassie and Eliza finally visits!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a long chapter so I hope you enjoy it! I literally wrote this instead of going over my lectures or doing homework. Oh well...  
> Also, I wrote this yesterday, so excuse any spelling errors.

“I don’t get it, Alex,” Kara stated as she prepared Cassie and Lori’s lunches. 

“And I don’t get why you’re not understanding me. You know who her brother is. He’s dangerous. What he did to Clark, Superman… He could have killed your cousin you know.”

Kara paused. “I know.”

Kara remembered watching what was happening on TV that day. Every single cell in her body told her to go help him. But she couldn’t. She wasn’t able to. It made her feel like a failure. Even though Kal had ended up growing up by the time she had arrived on earth, and there was no need for her to protect her not so little cousin… Her mother’s words still raced in her head, “protect Kal-El.” 

“Kara…”

Kara looked back at Alex. She knew that Alex had immediately regretted saying it earlier once Kara got quiet. She could see it in her face. 

“It’s okay Alex. I- Can you just trust me okay? I’m well aware that she’s Lex Luthor’s sister. But she’s also Lena Luthor, a whole other person. Just because they’re family doesn’t mean she’s just like him. Give her a chance.”

Alex sighed. “I really can’t make you reconsider can I?” 

“Nope.”

“Okay. I’ll give her a chance. But only because I trust you. Just be careful Kara. It’s not just your life that you're bringing her into. The twins are little and still learning about their powers.”

Kara nodded. 

“Mornin’,” little Cassie said as she entered the kitchen rubbing her tired eyes. 

“Good morning kiddo, did we wake you up?” Alex asked. 

“Yeah,” Cassie answered.

“Sorry Cas,” Kara said. “Is Lori still asleep?” 

Cassie nodded. She stretched as Alex picked her up and put her on the stool of the island. 

Kara frowned. “Cassie, where’s your bracelet?” 

Cassie’s tiredness seemed to quickly go away as she immediately placed her hands in her lap. “Hmm?”

“Cassie,” Kara repeated knowing that Cassie had heard what she said, but was acting like she didn’t.

Cassie looked down, well aware that she wasn’t going to be able to get out of this. 

“With Lori.”

“And why does Lori have your bracelet?” Kara cautiously asked. 

“Please don’t tell her I told you, but… but she lost hers,” Cassie looked back to her mom with pleading eyes. “I promised her I wouldn’t tell you…”

Kara sighed. “It’s okay inah,” Kara said letting her kryptonian slip. “When did Lori lose it?”

“She said not long before the field trip. She really wanted to go, and she was worried that you might not let her if you knew. Which is why she had a panic attack there. She told me after that, that she lost it. So I gave her mine cause she was still getting headaches,” Cassie explained.

Kara went to Cassie and hugged her. “You’re a good sister inah, just know I wouldn’t be mad at either of you if you lost your bracelet. I know I tell you both to not lose them or take them off, but it’s because I worry about you two. Next time if it happens tell me right away, okay? I’ll get you a new one. It’s to keep you girls safe, and what scares me most is if you’re not and I don’t know.”

“Okay. Sorry yeyu.”

Kara kissed Cassie’s forehead. 

“Alex, can we get a new one for Cassie later today?” Kara asked. 

“Yeah, I’ll get on that.”

“Thanks. Cassie why don’t you wake your sister up for school?”

Cassie nodded and went. 

“I always told you that you’d be a wonderful mom,” Alex said. 

“Thanks Alex,” Kara said.

“Looks like I’ve got a red sun bracelet to make, better get on that,” Alex said as she left the apartment. Kara went on to get the twins ready for school. 

*****

“Miss Luthor, your coffee,” Jess said as she placed it next to the large stack of papers Lena had to get through. 

“Thanks Jess,” Lena said as she went over the document she held in her hands again. 

It was only 8:39 in the morning and she already had a meeting that went on longer than necessary and was only a quarter ways through the paperwork she needed to get finished by the end of the day. She drank some of her coffee, and as she placed the cup back on the desk her phone lit up with a text. 

**Kara:** Hey stranger. 

**_Lena:_ ** _Hi._

 **_Lena:_ ** _You know you should stop texting me “hey stranger”, because that’s not exactly true anymore._

 **_Kara:_ ** _Awe you ruin the fun. But true. I mean that’s how I met you._

 **_Lena:_ ** _Isn’t that how everyone meets someone new?_

 **_Kara:_ ** _You got me there._

 **_Kara:_ ** _What should I text you then? If not stranger?_

 **_Kara:_ ** _Angel? Darling? Dear?_

 **_Lena:_ ** _Seriously? Stop._

 **_Kara:_ ** _Honey?_

 **_Lena:_ ** _I will literally cancel this date if you don’t._

 **_Kara:_ ** _But this is our first date :(_

 **_Lena:_ ** _I know._

_Lena sighed, but a small smile splayed on her face as she texted Kara. She was in the middle of getting ready for their date, but she clearly was distracted. Lena went back to figure out what she should do with her hair._

_She already picked a pair of light jeans, soft red top, a white cardigan, with black flats._

**_Kara:_ ** _I still need something to call you._

_Lena rolled her eyes._

**_Lena:_ ** _Can’t you call me Lena like everyone else?_

 **_Kara:_ ** _Nope. I want there to be something that only I call you. How about Lee?_

 **_Lena:_ ** _No. just…_

_And idea popped into Lena’s head. It made her heart race and nerves double over top the anxiety and excitement she already had over getting ready for this date._

**_Lena:_ ** _How about girlfriend?_

_Kara didn’t text back right away. Lena anxiously stared at her phone waiting for Kara’s response. The three dots appeared. Then disappeared. Shoot. Was that too soon? Did she mess this up already before they even went on their first date?_

**_Kara:_ ** _Is Lena Kieran Luthor asking me to be her girlfriend? Who would have thought?_

 **_Lena:_ ** _I am. You better answer before I take it back._

 **_Kara:_ ** _I’d love to. Xoxo._

_Lena smiled._

**_Lena:_ ** _You better let me finish getting ready or we’re never going to be able to go out._

 **_Kara:_ ** _You got it, girlfriend. ;)_

_Eventually, there was a knock on her door. There were twice as much nerves than Lena usually felt when she was going to see Kara. She probably guessed that it was because this time, Kara knew that she liked her. And by some miracle, Kara liked her back._

_Lena opened the door to be met with crystal blue eyes. Lena was well… speechless. Those eyes looked like they held the entire galaxy in them._

_“Ahem,” Kara said, with a smirk on her face._

_Lena was knocked out of her trance. “No glasses?”_

_“Nope, thought I’d forgo them this time.”_

_Lena then took a moment to actually look at Kara. She had her hair down in waves unlike the usual ponytail. Kara wore a cute leather jacket, with a blue shirt underneath and black ripped jeans paired with black doc martens._

_“You look… wow,” Lena said._

_“And you look absolutely adorable,” Kara responded as she smiled at her. “Ready to go?”_

_“Yeah.” Kara grabbed her hand and they headed out._

_They eventually ended up at a diner. It was nice and very vintage. Vinyls and pictures lined the walls. There was a jukebox in one corner and a stage with instruments._

_“You’ve got to try their milkshakes here, it's so good,” Kara said._

_“You are seriously going to ruin my diet, I’m not getting one of those they have way too many calories” Lena remarked as they both sat at a booth. It was fairly busy in the diner, but not so much that it was crowded._

_“Fine, then share one with me?” Kara said with her puppy dog eyes._

_Lena sighed. “Okay.”_

_Lena started looking at the menu. That’s when she noticed something. There were several Irish themed meals and drinks on the menu. She looked up at Kara who seemed to have just been staring at her the whole time._

_“I remembered that you mentioned how much you miss Ireland. Like sure the boarding school wasn’t your best experience, but it reminded you of your mom. I’ve gone here quite a bit, and recalled that they had some Irish stuff on the menu so…” Kara explained._

_“I-” Lena had no idea what to say. For someone, anyone to do something so thoughtful even just for a first date… “Thank you Kara.”_

_Kara smiled. “Of course.”_

_The two of them enjoyed dinner, laughing and chatting. It was a wonderful first date, and the best one Lena has ever been on. It just felt… right._

_There was apparently a karaoke night going on, and a few people had gone up. Kara and Lena listened to them. It was just so wonderful._

_“I’ll be back,” Kara said. Lena nodded and drank some more of the milkshake. She did have to admit the milkshakes were really good._

_“Hi everyone.”_

_Lena looked to the stage to find Kara there. She looked at Kara confused._

_“I’m Kara, and well… I’m on a date with my girlfriend,” Kara said and gestured to her. Several claps sounded. Lena blushed. “And I just wanted to sing her something. So… this is for you Lena.”_

_The song began to play._

_“I've been reading books of old. The legends and the myths…” Kara sang. How did she not know yet how beautiful Kara’s voice was when she was singing? Lena watched Kara, and listened to every note Kara sang._

_“But she said, where'd you wanna go? How much you wanna risk? I'm not looking for somebody, with some superhuman gifts. Some superhero, some fairytale bliss. Just something I can turn to somebody I can kiss,” Kara blew Lena a kiss at that last word._

_Lena shook her head smiling so widely. Lena had no idea when was the last time she felt this genuinely happy. All she knew was that it had been a long time._

_“The moon and its eclipse, and Superman unrolls a suit before he lifts. But I'm not the kind of person that it fits,” Kara jumped down from the stage and went over to Lena._

_“I want something just like this,” Kara offered her hand out to Lena, who in turn took it. She spun Lena which surprisingly didn’t cause her to fall._

_Then Kara started clapping and everyone in the diner joined in. She brought Lena up on stage. And faced Lena singing “Where'd you wanna go? How much you wanna risk? I'm not looking for somebody with some superhuman gifts. Some superhero. Some fairytale bliss. Just something I can turn to, somebody I can kiss. I want something just like this._ _Oh, I want something just like this.”_

_The two left with a grand applause, as they walked happily hand in hand back to their dorms. They reached Lena’s door and Lena turned to Kara._

_“Thank you for tonight, really Kara. I was the best date I’ve ever been on.”_

_“So more best dates to come?” Kara asked her._

_“As long as they’re with you, yeah.”_

_Kara then kissed her. “Good night Lena.”_

_“Good night Kara.”_

Lena wasn’t sure how good of an idea it was to continue this, whatever it was with Kara. It was just all so complicated. Most of all, Lena was afraid that she’d get her heart broken all over again. Kara was the only person who could make a cut so deep that it could almost never heal. Could Lena risk it again?

 **Lena:** Hi. 

Lena started to work again. But was quickly distracted when the three dots appeared on her screen.

 **Kara:** Do you want some chocolate pecan pie?

 **Lena:** Eliza’s specialty? Please don’t tell me you tried to make it? You’ve got two kids you’re putting at risk.

 **Kara:** Haha. Very funny. No, I didn’t try to make it. And in my defense I’ve gotten better at cooking cause I can’t always feed Cassie and Lori take out. Baking… well I’ve got Lori for that. But actually, Eliza is visiting. So if you’d like I can drop some off for you, I’m sure you miss it.

 **Lena:** Good to know. I’d like that. Thanks Kara. 

**Kara:** Anytime. 

After having spent about 20 minutes trying to go back to work, Lena gave up. She couldn’t focus. Instead she found herself scrolling through Kara’s instagram page. She knew it was an extremely bad idea, but she couldn’t help it. 

Then Lena came across a photo. One from three years ago. It was on a beach in National City. Kara had Lori on her shoulders and Cassie was on Alex’s shoulder. Lena also saw the other people she had met at game night. Nia stood next to Kara, and Kelly and Brainy were on Alex’s side. Winn was on the sand making a last minute smile at the camera. Everyone was looking at Winn and smiling or laughing. It seemed that Winn had run into the photo trying to get there in time, but fell. 

Lena smiled at that photo. It was cute. But there was something that Lena couldn’t pinpoint about the photo. It just seemed… oh. 

Lena suddenly remembered. That day she was in National City, she was there to make arrangements to see if she could move Luthor corp’s headquarters to National City. She had taken the morning to walk along the beach. Lena was there the same time Kara was. What if Lena hadn’t been taken away for work? What if she had realized it was Kara there? 

Maybe the world had let there be a moment happen where she would have run into Kara earlier, but it just didn’t happen. Lena sighed. In the process she accidentally dropped her phone. When she picked it up she realized that the little heart on the left hand side was coloured in pink. Shit. 

**@Kara_Danvers started following you**

**Kara:** Thought you were at work? 

Lena gulped. 

**Lena:** I am.

 **Kara:** I see, busy doing detective work huh ;)

 **Lena:** Oh shut up. 

**Kara:** I’m not wrong am I though?

 **Lena:** Not detective work

 **Kara:** Not detective work? If I’m not mistaken you liked a photo from 3 years back.

 **Lena:** I was curious. Plus I… I think I was there that day. That photo I liked. And for your information I dropped my phone that’s how I liked it. 

**Kara:** sure. And you were there?

 **Lena:** Yeah. I was there that day to see if I could move what was still then, Luthor corp to National City. I saw you, the twins, and Winn on the beach playing. I didn’t really see you, like I saw the back of you, not your face. So I didn’t realize it was you. I also thought that Winn was the girl’s father. 

**Kara:** Interesting. And Me and Winn? Really? We’re best friends. 

**Lena:** Well… it was two adults and two kids, of course I thought it was a family. 

**Kara:** I think I saw you too. I remember seeing a dark haired woman. Turned around because she was taking a call. I forgot about that because something happened with Lori that day. 

**Lena:** Do they have them? Like you?

 **Kara:** Yeah. I mean Cassie hasn’t really shown them, but Lori definitely has the hearing. I have something for them to help with it though. I sometimes wish they didn’t have them. But I also feel terrible for thinking of that because it’s like I want the easy way out. I’m their mom, I should deal with it without question. 

**Kara:** Sorry. I didn’t mean to just pour all of that on you. 

**Lena:** It’s alright. And Kara, you shouldn’t feel bad about it. You just want them to be safe and what’s best for them. You’ve struggled so much with these powers, it’s only a mother’s instinct to hope they don’t have to deal with the same problems you’ve had to. 

**Kara:** Thank you Lena. 

**Lena:** Of course. See you Kara.

 **Kara:** See you, detective Lena.

Lena started laughing in her quiet office, even Jess was so surprised by it that she came in to check on Lena. 

*****

Alex had given Kara the new bracelet by the end of the school day. Now Kara was headed over to pick up the girls from school. 

Cassie came into the car. 

“Want to sit in the front for a bit?” Kara asked her. Cassie smiled and went to sit in the passenger seat. Lori at the moment was at her after school reading club and would be about half an hour. 

“Here you go,” Kara said as she put the bracelet on Cassie. 

“Thanks mom.”

“Of course, sweetie.” Kara smiled at her daughter. But then frowned as she saw Cassie stare at the bracelet. “What’s wrong, inah?”

Cassie looked up to her. “I- nothing.”

“You know you can tell me anything inah,” Kara said softly. 

“Anything?” Cassie asked. Kara nodded in response. “Okay. Why is it that Lori seems to be the only one showing powers? I- even if I take the bracelet off I don’t hear like she does. I- aren’t we twins? Shouldn’t I be showing these powers too? We’re like you mom, but I don’t feel like I am.”

“Oh, Cassie. I’m afraid I don’t have a proper answer for you. I don’t know if you do have these powers or not. I haven’t seen that you have them, not like your sister. But sometimes even identical twins have different hobbies, right? Like you and Lori have different interests, this is the same. Lori happened to present her powers early and you hadn’t. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“But… but, I’m supposed to be like you and Uncle Clark. We’re different, not human. But I just seem human.”

“But you are. You and Lori are like me and Clark, but the both of you are also half human. That you get from your other parent.”

“My other parent? Like my dad?”

“I- your other parent is human. And maybe that’s why you haven’t shown powers yet. Because in these terms you express more of their genes.”

“Okay.”

Kara looked at her daughter, who still seemed disappointed. “Cassie, do you want powers?” 

Cassie looked down, but nodded. “I wanna… wanna be like uncle Clark. To help people.”

Cassie wanted to be a superhero like Clark. It wasn’t too much of a surprise to Kara. Cassie had always been excited seeing her uncle on the TV saving the day, the one who had Superman bed sheets.

But that worried Kara a lot. If Cassie did go on this path, she’d be putting herself in danger, and she wasn’t even fully Kryptonian. What if she wasn’t bulletproof? Didn’t have skin as hard as steel?

“How about this, when you’re older we’ll test out to see what powers you may have. And I’ll train you. For now though, if you want I can put you in karate classes?”

Cassie’s eyes lit up and she looked excited once again. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Okay, just be a kid for now inah,”

“Okay, yeyu.” Cassie hugged Kara. Kara chuckled. Kara looked at the same blue eyes that reflected hers, ones that seemed to capture the galaxy. 

“Yeyu?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you teach me more about Krypton? And space?”

“I’d love to.” Kara smiled. “Did you know that I named you after a constellation?”

“You did?!” 

“Yeah, the constellation Cassiopeia. The constellation is named after a queen from Greek mythology. I named you that because it’s similar to how I was named on Krypton. Because I was also named after a constellation of one of Krypton’s goddesses.”

“Woah. That’s so cool. What about my middle name?”

“Alura. That was my mother’s name.”

“But grandma’s name is Eliza.”

Kara chuckled. “No, my mother on Krypton. Her name was Alura. She actually had a twin sister, Astra. Just like you and Cassie. On Krypton, twins were actually very rare. You and Lori would have been very special there. Plus being from the house of El, which was well regarded.”

“So like princesses?”

Kara laughed. “Not quite. I guess the closest way to explain it would be nobility though.” 

“Mom, can you teach me Kryptonian too?” Cassie asked. 

“Yeah. I can. I’ll teach both you and Lori.” 

“Hi, Mom!” Lori said, coming into the car.

“Hi, sweetheart. Alright, Cas, into the back,” Kara said. 

Cassie clamored into the back to sit next to her sister. 

“What do you girls say to picking up Grandma?” 

“Yay!” 

Within 20 minutes they were at the bus station. Cassie and Lori were playing a game to keep them occupied as they all waited. Kara smiled at them. It had taken a long time to get to this. She’s had plenty of breakdowns and distraught moments with the stress of being a mother to two girls so young and unexpectedly. And yet there were still some things Kara was unable to face. Instead, she took the fact that she gotten a handle on this mother thing and went on with life. It may not be the best course of action but it was enough. 

“Ah, there are my little girls,” Eliza said and right away she got tackled by Cassie and Lori. 

Kara quickly helped Eliza with the bags and suitcase. “Hi, Eliza,” 

“How have you been Kara?”

“I’m good. You should ask the girls, they’ve had quite the week,” Kara stated. 

“Oh really?” Eliza said turning to the girls. 

“Yeah! we won game night!” Cassie said.

“We also went to the science convention!”

“I’m gonna take karate lessons!”

“I met a scientist!”

The twins excitedly told their grandma as Kara put everything into the back of the car. 

“Oh, you met a scientist?” Eliza said. 

“Yeah! Her name’s Lena and she also runs a company, isn’t that cool grandma!”

“She helped us win game night,” Cassie chipped in.

“Lena?” Eliza said, now turning to Kara who chuckled nervously. 

“Mmhmm, I was also thinking of dropping off some of your pecan pie to her later,” Kara said. 

“You should have told me Kara, I would’ve made more. You know what, why don’t we grab some ingredients from the grocery store and I’ll make some with the girls and you give that one to Lena,” Eliza stated.

“Are you sure?” Kara asked. 

“Of course, and tell Lena I say hi.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Mom, can I come see Lena with you?” Lori asked.

“Sure.”

***** 

“Still a late worker aren’t you?” 

Lena looked up to see Kara and Lori at the door. 

Lena laughed. “You really think that that would change?”

“Hi Lena!” Lori said excitedly. 

“Hello, Lori. Is Cassie not with you two?”

“No, she’s with grandma, Aunt Alex, and Aunt Kelly. Aunt Alex said she was going to teach Cassie how to punch,” Lori said. 

Lena raised her eyebrow at Kara. 

Kara shrugged. “It wouldn’t hurt for her to learn some self-defense.”

“What have you got there?” Lena asked as she noticed Lori holding a plastic bag. 

“Chocolate pecan pie! It’s so good. Grandma’s best!” Lori exclaimed, and put the pie on Lena’s desk.

“Why thank you Lori. The whole pie?” Lena asked Kara. 

“Yeah, Eliza insisted. Plus she’s gonna have a baking day with the twins to make more anyways. She also says hi,” Kara said.

“Well tell her I say hi and thank you. And thank you for both coming by to give it to me.”

“You’re welcome!” Lori said. Lori then saw the window. “Woah. The view is so pretty,” Lori went over to the window. 

“Why is it every time I meet you you’re always out to ruin my diet?” Lena asked Kara. 

“It’s not like you ever needed it Lena.” Kara’s phone chimed. “Looks like we’ve got to go or they’ll start the movie without us. We’ll see you soon Lena?” Kara asked. 

“Yeah.”

“Bye Lena!” Lori said as she and Kara left. 

Lena took a peek at the chocolate pecan pie. 

_“Come on Lena! We already drove 3 hours to get here. You can't just go back.”_

_“I can do what I want,” Lena pouted staying in the passenger seat._

_“Please, I don’t even see why you’re so nervous about meeting Eliza. She’s gonna love you.”_

_Lena sighed. “Kara…”_

_“At least come in for some chocolate pecan pie. It’s the best pie in the galaxy.”_

_With that insanely cute pout, Lena ended up finally exiting the car. She could only fathom how her girlfriend managed to drag her 3 hours away from campus in the middle of winter to meet her mother. But yet, there she was._

_Kara excitedly got their bags and went to knock on the door. Lena trailed behind her._

_An older blonde opened the door._

_“Kara,” the sweet woman said with a kind smile on her face. Kara hugged her mother. Lena was in awe. She’d never seen such motherly affection up close. Sure she’s seen some families she walked by on the streets. She probably had that before her mother died, but she didn’t remember it._

_“Hello,” the woman said to her._

_“Hi, Mrs. Danvers,” Lena said._

_“Oh, no, call me Eliza. You must be Lena.”_

_She nodded._

_“Come on in.”_

_Lena stepped into Kara’s childhood home. It was so drastically different from the one she had grown up in. There were many pictures of Kara and her sister Alex who she had yet to meet._

_She stared at the cute photos of a younger Kara. They just seemed to be filled with so much joy and happiness, something that never seemed to have faded as the years went on._

_“Ooo! Pie! Lena come on, you have to try it!”_

_It was in fact, the best pie Lena had ever tasted._

_Later on, Lena had started to feel more comfortable. She no longer felt the nerves from earlier of meeting Kara’s mother. She had gotten into a deep conversation with Eliza about one of the latest Spheer Inc. inventions after dinner._

_Kara had left at some point, Lena had assumed to go to the bathroom but hadn’t been back for quite a while._

_“Where’s Kara?” Lena asked._

_“I think she went outside,” Eliza said._

_“Outside!? It’s freezing cold!”_

_Eliza chuckled. “It’s just a thing she does.”_

_“I don’t know how you raised her, she so…”_

_“Unpredictable?” Eliza finished._

_“Yeah…”_

_“Same way and reason you put up with her. I’m glad she found you Lena. You’re so lovely and I can see that Kara really cares about you,” Eliza said._

_It was weird, hearing someone else’s opinion about her and Kara’s relationship. But it also meant a lot to her, especially coming from Kara’s mother._

_“Thank you Eliza. I really care about her too.”_

_“I’m glad. Well, I should head to bed and let you find her.”_

_Lena nodded and went to the backyard. And just as Eliza had said, Kara was there just laying in the snow._

_“Kara what the heck! You’re not even wearing a jacket!” Lena, who had already put on her coat and boots, ran over to Kara, afraid that she was going to get hypothermia or something as Kara lay there with just a shirt._

_“Hmm? Hey Lena,” Kara just said casually once Lena reached her._

_“Can you put on a jacket, you’re going to get sick!” Lena reached for Kara’s hands, only to discover that they were warm. “How are you… how long have you been out here?”_

_“Uh, since I left you with Eliza.”_

_But… that didn’t make sense. How could Kara still be warm? Lena touched Kara’s forehead which was also warm. Lena was already feeling the cold reach her fingers and toes. She shivered._

_“Are you cold?” Kara asked._

_“Yes, I am. How are you not? How have you been here for like half an hour and still be warm?”_

_“I-” It seemed that something had occurred to Kara. Something that nearly made her panic, but it seemed to have faded and Kara once again relaxed into the snow._

_Alright, that was it. Lena officially had a crazy girlfriend._

_“C’mere,” Kara said._

_Lena hesitantly complied. She lied down next to Kara in the cold snow, and Kara held her close. She could feel the warmth radiating from her._

_“Hey, stop thinking. I know questions are running in your head a mile a minute. I’ll explain,” Kara said._

_“Okay, then explain.”_

_Kara sighed, then looked up to the sky. “I haven’t told you something.”_

_Lena looked at her confused._

_“I- I’ve been wanting to. It’s not because I don’t trust you though Lena. I trust you so much. And I know you’ve been letting me in, telling me things that are hard for you to talk about like your family and boarding school. But this, I’ve kept a secret from everyone for so long. There’s only my foster family that has ever known. I’ve never told anyone before. So I just didn’t know how to say it.”_

_“Just tell me Kara. I love you no matter what,” Lena said._

_Kara looked at her. “You love me?”_

_Lena froze. She hadn’t realized she said love. But she looked at Kara, those beautiful eyes and kind smile. Lena never felt safe with a person, not until now._

_“Yeah, I do.”_

_“I love you too,” Kara said. “And that’s why I’m gonna tell you this. I’m not from here.”_

_“Yeah, you mentioned that you moved here when you were 12, when…”_

_“I mean… I- I’m not from earth.”_

_Lena looked at Kara again, confused. “I’m an alien.”_

_“So you’re not human?”_

_“Yeah,” Kara said, not making eye contact with Lena, clearly nervous about her response._

_“That’s so cool. How far is your planet? Is it like earth? Did you take a spaceship here? Did you have more than one moon?”_

_Kara stared at her, with what seemed like amazement. Then she smiled. “Such a scientist.”_

_“Well, of course.”_

_“Gosh, that just makes me love you more,” Kara said._

_Lena blushed. “I guess that explains all your craziness. Do aliens actually look green? Is your skin actually green?”_

_Kara laughed. “No, some aliens from other planets might. I don’t know for sure. But no, this is how I actually look like. It’s probably why my parents sent me here, because we had similar physiology to humans. I’d be able to blend in.”_

_“Why did they send you here?” Lena asked._

_“Our planet was dying. We had used up so many of its resources, our way of living has destroyed the planet beyond fixing.”_

_“Not too unlike us then.”_

_“Yeah… but we were far beyond than humans. While we had many remarkable kinds of technology that I’m sure you’ll love to hear about, it came at a cost. Then came the day. I was 12. My parents told me to get into the pod, and to take care of my baby cousin who was in another pod. And I was sent out into space… the last thing I saw was my planet exploding.”_

_“I’m so sorry Kara…”_

_“I- it’s alright.”_

_“It’s not, you lost everything. What about your cousin?”_

_“You can’t tell anyone. But you know Superman right, or have heard of him.”_

_“Yeah, he’s always on the news.”_

_“That’s my cousin.”_

_“Wait, but you said that he was a baby and you were 12.”_

_“Yep. When the planet exploded, it knocked my pod off course and I got stuck in the phantom zone. A place where time doesn’t pass. Somehow my pod got out, and I arrived on earth. I then found that my cousin had already grown up into the hero everyone knows as Superman. I was stuck in the phantom zone for 24 years.”_

_“Kara…” Lena looked at her girlfriend, sorrow and pain in her eyes for the first time. Lena didn’t know what to say. So she didn’t say anything, she just kissed Kara’s forehead._

_“You know, you’re amazing,” Lena said._

_“I am?” Kara asked._

_“Yes. You’ve been through so much, you lost your family, your entire world. The only thing you had was your cousin and you didn’t even get to see him grow up. So much was taken from you. Yet you’re so happy and kind all the time. You love so much and so easily, despite all of that. It’s remarkable.”_

_“Thank you Lena.”_

_“Do you have powers like him?” Lena wondered out loud._

_“I do. I’ve had to learn to control them over the years. It’s the one thing I’ve struggled most with when I arrived on earth.”_

_“Is that why you had that panic attack that time we went to that club?”_

_“Yes and I’m also claustrophobic from the whole being trapped in a pod thing.”_

_“I see. Yet you still went.”_

_“Well, yeah, you got excited about it, how could I say no?”_

_“You went for me?”_

_“Of course.”_

_Lena rolled her eyes._

_“You can ask me questions,” Kara said._

_“Hmmm, is your name really Kara?”_

_“Actually it is. But my full name is Kara Zor-El.”_

_“Kara Zor-El… Fancy. If you’re alright with it, tell me about your planet?” Lena asked cautiously._

_Kara smiled. “My home was Krypton. It would be right about… there,” Kara pointed to a certain spot in the sky._

_It was that night, in late December almost Christmas, the two laid in the snow and Kara happily told Lena everything she could about her home planet. They were just two girls in love. A love that felt like it could last a lifetime._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment down below what you think and if you'd like longer chapters. Next chapter's on Lori, I'll probably have it in a few days. Oh, also if you know the correct version of the Kryptonian word for mother and daughter. I got these ones from kryptonian.info, but I've also seen a few different ones in other fics.  
> Twitter: @_Argo_Navis


	5. Lorelai Kiernan Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter centered around Lori. Plus some time with just Lena and the twins?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your sweet comments and insight about the kryptonian terms. Reading those made watching my physics lecture easier lol. I love hearing all of the questions you have and things you’re all excited for. I promise all your questions will be answered soon enough. For now, you can enjoy some cute moments of Kara, Lena, and the twins.  
> I recently rewatched Titanic with some of my friends over video chat and kept thinking about this and Jazzfordshire's Supercorp Titanic fic (since admittedly I read that before actually watching the movie). Most of my nights have gotten wrapped up in finally watching movie series like Twilight and Harry Potter, which is why this had taken so long to get around to writing. Anyways, it's finally here!

“Hello?”

 _“Hi, Lena. I’m so sorry but is there any chance I can ask you a favour?”_ Kara asked on the phone.

“What favour?”

_“Can you watch the twins? Like for an hour at most? Eliza, Alex, and Kelly are at a science conference like a town away, and literally everyone else is working. I remembered you said you were having a break day for once. I just have an interview for a lead that I can’t reschedule. I’m so sorry for asking on literally one of the rarest times you get a break cause I know you’re really busy. It’s fine if-”_

“Kara you’re rambling. It’s fine. I would love to actually,” Lena said. 

_“Really? Thank you so much.”_

“I’ll just text you my address.”

_“Okay, thanks.”_

“No problem Kara,” Lena said and the call ended. 

Soon enough there was a knock on the door. 

Lena opened it to find Kara, Cassie, and Lori. 

“Hi Lena!” Lori said happily. 

“Hi, Lori and Cassie, it’s nice to see you two again,” Lena said.

“You too,” Cassie said. 

“Alright, I won’t be long. Behave girls, and thank you so much Lena. Really, I wouldn’t bother you if-”

“Don’t worry about it Kara. Plus I miss seeing a kid around since Sam and her daughter only visit every so often,” Lena said. 

“Sam has a daughter?” Kara said in shock. 

Lena chuckled. 

“We’ve got some catching up do to later. Call me if you need anything,” Kara said. “Bye, girls, love you,” Kara said and kissed the top of Cassie and Lori’s heads. 

Kara waved and disappeared into the hallway. 

“Woah, your apartment is so big!” Cassie said as she wandered in. 

“Thanks,” Lena said. 

The two girls made their way to the living room. 

“You girls can leave your bags there, do you want to watch a movie?” Lena suggested. 

Cassie looked like she was about to say something, but it seemed that her stomach had done it first. 

“Cassie, you literally had a snack on the way here,” Lori said. 

“You certainly seem to have your mother’s appetite. Do you girls like baking?” 

The two of them nodded excitedly. 

Soon enough the kitchen was the messiest it had ever been since Lena had moved in. Lena honestly hadn’t baked in years, she couldn’t even recall the last time she did so. Likely sometime for Kara when that girl just happened to get hungry, which she always happened to be. 

“Cassie!” Lori exclaimed. “Wait-”

Cassie went to reach for the whisk, but in the process knocked down the bag of flour. Which just so happened to cause a bunch of flour to land all over Lena. 

“Oh my gosh! Lena I’m so sorry….” Cassie said worry laced in her eyes, in fear of getting in trouble. 

“Well,” Lena said sternly. “You’ve created a mess Cassie, which means…” Lena trailed off and grabbed the bowl of icing. Cassie who looked sad now, and probably assumed that she was about to get in trouble, instead she got icing on her nose from Lena. 

Cassie gasped. 

“Food fight!” Lori shouted. 

“Lori take cover!” Cassie exclaimed as she jumped off her chair, away from Lena. She immediately grabbed the piping bag already filled with icing. 

“Oh, no you don’t,” Lena said as she faced a now armed Cassie. 

Cassie smirked, and squeezed the bag. Lena now wiped off the icing from her face. 

“Oh, it’s on,” Lena said. Right at that moment, Lena unexpectedly got covered in flour. She turned around to find standing on a chair behind her, Lori with the bag of flour. 

Lori cheekily smiled. “Oops,” she said and jumped down from the chair and ran away from Lena. 

“Oh, you sneaky little misfits,” Lena said. Lena chased the twins and she managed to catch Lori and smothered her with icing. 

“Ah!” Lori exclaimed. “Cassie help!” Lori trailed off into laughter. 

“Are you going to catch me?” Lena teased. “Save your sister?” 

Cassie jumped up onto the chair. “Supergirl to the rescue!” 

_“Kara?”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“Have you ever… you know, thought about being like him?” Lena asked her head in Kara’s lap._

_“Like Superman?”_

_“Yeah. I mean you have the same powers don’t you?”_

_“I do. I’ve thought about it a lot actually. When I first came here and learned of my powers, it was all that I wanted. But everyone told me to first control them. Then to hide them. That I wasn’t needed out there and to be a kid. I hated being told that because, well… Why would I have been given these powers if not to use them?_

_“But I understand it now. All my foster parents had wanted was for me to be given a chance at a normal childhood. As much that could be possible with my odd circumstances. I- I do like to think that maybe I could be in the future. I could help so many people in that way._

_“You know, I did save someone before. On my first year on earth. When I didn’t understand why everyone wanted me to hide these powers. A little baby that was stuck in a car which had been turned over because of an accident. There’s so much I could do out there to help people, yet I just sit here…” Kara trailed off._

_“You helped me. You showed me that I could love and be loved. You saved me, Kara. You’re my hero, Kara Danvers. With or without powers. There are more ways to be a hero than someone who has superpowers. Something such as a kind and generous heart as yours is enough. You have the heart of a hero, and that’s more than powers can ever be,” Lena said._

_“Heart of a hero. You know, my mother on Krypton told me that.”_

_“She did?”_

_“Yeah,” Kara said as she smiled down at her._

_“So, if you were, what would your superhero name be?”_

_“Hmm, I guess, Supergirl.”_

Lena in her surprised state once again got covered in flour and Lori easily escaped from her grasp. 

“Are you okay Lena?” Lori asked when she seemed to have noticed that Lena still hadn’t moved from her spot. 

“Uh, yeah. Why don’t we get those cupcakes in the oven and clean up a bit,” Lena said. 

The twins nodded. Soon after the cupcakes were baking and the only trace of the food fight was the mess on the three girls’ faces.

“The both of you should wash your faces, the bathroom is down the hall first door to right. I’ll get the cupcakes once they are done and set up a movie. Anything you two want to watch?” Lena asked.

“Wizard of Oz!” The two said at the same time.

Lena laughed. “Too much like your mother.”

The two just smiled and ran off to clean up. 

Lena set up the TV and put the cupcakes on the coffee table along with the icing so they could decorate. Right when Lena finished the girls ran in and started to decorate them. The movie began as well. 

“You know, that’s not very possible. The whole concept would mean that Albert Einstein’s multiverse theory is true, plus the probability for the tornado to also be a portal to an alternate universe,” Lori said as she added sprinkles to one of her cupcakes. 

“Yeah, yeah. It’s just a movie, Lori. Anything can happen in movies,” Cassie responded.

Lena watched the two of them. She already saw a lot of the little habits and quirks these girls clearly got from Kara. But there was something that Lena saw in them that was familiar. Especially in Lori. Things that reminded Lena of herself. 

The way that Lori was so curious about the world. How Cassie acted when she was possibly in trouble. How easily they both picked up facts, both likely with knowledge that would be far greater than an average six year olds, but would probably match Lena’s when she was their age. Lori’s interest in science… 

It was like… as if…

There was a knock at the door. Lena went to get it. She was greeted with Kara’s kind smile when she opened the door. 

“Hi, Kara. Come on in, the girls are just watching a movie and decorating cupcakes,” Lena said. 

“Ooo, cupcakes!” Kara said excitedly as she entered the apartment. 

“Here mom, I made this one for you,” Lori said and gave Kara a cupcake. 

“Thanks sweetie,” Kara said. She was about to start eating the cupcake but she then paused staring at Lena. “You girls behaved right?” Kara asked them.

“Yep!” They said in unison. 

“Then why is Lena covered in flour, because I’m sure she wasn’t when I dropped you two off,” Kara said. 

Lena reached up to touch her face and did in fact find that flour came off and onto her fingers. She was absorbed in watching the girls that she completely forgot that she probably looked like a complete mess at the moment. 

“Oh, that’s nothing,” Lena said. 

“Cassie accidentally tipped the flour over,” Lori explained.

“Then Lena started the food fight,” Cassie turned around to face them with her mouthful of cupcake. “I wouldn’t have done anything if she hadn’t put the icing on my face,” Cassie continued and shrugged.

“Thanks a lot you two,” Lena said jokingly and went to the kitchen to clean up. 

Lena grabbed a wet towel and started to wipe off the flour on her face. 

“Need some help?” 

Lena turned around to find Kara there at the kitchen entrance. Kara walked over to her and lightly took the towel from her hands. She gently held her chin with one hand and with the other wiped off the flour. 

“Sounds like you all had fun,” Kara said softly.

“Yeah. I hadn’t had that much fun in a long time.”

“I’m glad to hear that, and not that they caused you any trouble.”

Lena chuckled. “Honestly Kara, they could never. Cassie and Lori are wonderful, you did such a good job raising them.”

“T- thank you,” Kara responded. 

It wasn’t until Kara’s eyes looked down to her lips did Lena realize how close they were. It’s been a long time since Lena has seen those striking blue eyes up close that she could just be completely absorbed in them. The caring face that always smiled at her. The soft lips that if she just moved a bit closer-

“Woah!” 

Kara and Lena jumped apart at one of the twins shouting from the living room. 

Kara cleared her throat. “All clean,” and Kara gave her one of her signature smiles that nearly erased Lena’s disappointment at the separation. Not that Lena would ever admit that she was disappointed about it.

“Thanks,” Lena said and took off the apron she still wore so they could check on the twins. 

“Is everything okay?” Kara asked as they returned. 

“Yeah, Lori just found something,” Cassie said as she ate another cupcake.

“Hey, don’t finish those before I get any, what did you find Lori?” Kara asked as she snatched a cupcake from one of the trays and sat on the couch. 

Lena smiled when she saw what Lori had in her hands. “Ah, Stephen Hawking’s book. You can borrow it if you want,” Lena said.

Lori looked at her wide eyed. “Really?!”

“It’s a tough read for most 6 year olds, but if you think you’re up for it, go ahead. I’ve read it enough times anyways.”

“Thank you Lena!” Lori said happily. 

“Anytime.”

*****

Once they got back, Lori had quickly gotten into the book Lena lent her and Cassie was practicing writing in Kryptonian. Kara was just working on an article. 

“Mom?” Lori asked. 

“Yeah Lori?” 

“Where did I get my names from?”

Kara froze. She closed her laptop and saw that Lori had joined Cassie in practicing kryptonian. The two of them were writing their names.

Cassie must’ve told Lori about how she got her names. 

Kara went over to sit next to them. “Lorelai. There’s a rock called Lorelei, and in tales, it is said that there is a maiden who lures fishermen with her song. I named you Lori, cause you’re my rock ish’ka.”

“And Kiernan?”

Kara sighed. “It’s- it’s similar to a name of someone dear to me. Keep practicing girls, you’re both doing great.” Kara stood up to go over to her room.

Kara sat on her bed and stared out the window. The sun was beginning to set. 

“Yeyu?” 

Kara looked behind her to see Lori at the door. 

“Yes ish’ka?”

“Did I say something wrong? You seemed upset when I asked about my name,” Lori said. 

“Oh, Lori. Come here,” Kara waved her over. Lori went onto the bed and Kara pulled her daughter into her lap. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m not upset, I’m just a little sad.”

“Why are you sad yeyu?”

“That’s a long story sweetie.”

“It’s not because of me?” Lori said as she toyed with the rubik's cube she had brought with her. 

“Of course not ish’ka, why would you ever think that?” Kara said, completely shocked by Lori’s assumption.

“I always cause trouble with my powers, I’m not like any of the other kids, I-”

“Lori. I love you. As you are. Trouble and all. I’m always so worried about your powers because I want you to be safe, and don’t want you to have to feel any pain from it. I know how hard it is to learn to control them. And you don’t have to be like any of the other kids, I love that you aren’t. That you get excited about Stephen Hawking’s book at age six. Don’t you ever worry about that, okay?”

Lori nodded and looked up at Kara.

“You’re so smart and wise, my ish’ka, you’re going to do wonderful things, you’re going to change the world,” Kara kissed her forehead. 

“But what if I can’t?” 

“What do you mean if you can’t?”

“Uncle Clark does amazing things, he changed the world. Everyone looks up to him, to Superman. But what if- if I don’t even want my powers. How do I change the world like him?” Lori asked Kara, her green eyes wanting the answer.

“Lorelai Kiernan Danvers, you don’t need powers to change the world. All you need is a heart of a hero, which you have. As long as you have that, no matter what you do you can change the world.

“Out there in this world, there are people who want to be actors, lawyers, firefighters, and much more. All of these people help change the world no matter what they do. You don’t have to be a superhero with powers to do that. Sometimes it’s just from helping one person that can make a huge impact, and that’s all that matters.

“I used to want to be just like Clark, out there saving the world. It’s one of the things I had thought of doing when I came here to stay with Aunt Alex. But then I had you and Cassie, and I made a choice. One I don’t regret. Because I have both of you in my life, and I see now that even as a reporter I am able to help people, by searching and delivering the truth to them,” Kara said. 

“So you wouldn’t be a superhero?” Lori asked.

“Given the choice to be a superhero or your mother, without any hesitation I would choose to be your mother. Even if I went back, it’s never something I would change,” Kara told Lori. 

“So… I can be a hero as a scientist?” Lori asked in a hopeful voice.

Kara smiled. “Yes, you can.”

*****

A two days later Kara had invited Lena to come over. Lena knew the reasonable thing to do was decline politely and say that she was stacked with work. (Which she was of course.)

Yet, she stood in front of Kara’s apartment door. At the moment she was debating if she should knock. 

Before she could decide, the door opened. 

“Lena, hey,” Kara said. 

“I- what- how?”

Kara just smiled. “You always stand in front of the door for a few minutes before knocking.”

“Wait, you knew I did that even back then?” Lena said surprised. She always got nervous when she was about to knock on Kara’s door. While on the other hand, Kara normally just barged in.

“Yeah, I found it cute, so,” Kara shrugged as she let Lena enter. 

“Lena!” 

“Hi!” 

The twins said at the same time.

“Hi girls,” Lena said. 

The four of them played some board games and watched a movie. After that, Kara was preparing dinner once the three of them convinced Lena to stay for dinner. 

“I can help Kara,” Lena said.

“Uh-uh. Absolutely not,” Kara said with a spatula in hand.

“Why not?” Lena crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

“Because I want to show you that I can cook now,” Kara said. 

Lena rolled her eyes. “Fine, but I’m gonna set the table.”

“Have fun trying to find the stuff, you may as well leave it,” Kara said.

“Watch me.” Lena managed to find all of the stuff without Kara’s help and went over to see what the twins were doing. 

She saw that they were playing music, while dancing and singing along. Lena smiled as she watched them. Then all of a sudden, someone grabbed her hand and brought her to the living room floor. It was Kara.

Kara began dancing along with the twins. 

_“This morning I said we should talk about it 'cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved. That's when you came in wearing a football helmet and said, "Okay, let's talk"...”_

“Come on Lena! dance!” Kara said.

“I- uh” Lena stuttered.

“Yeah Lena!” Lori said. As she jumped onto the couch.

She looked at Kara who had an encouraging smile. Lena bit her lip as she decided. 

“Okay, why not,” Lena said.

The blondes cheered. Lena began to dance with them. 

_“Before you, I'd only dated self indulgent takers who took all of their problems out on me. But you carry my groceries and now I'm always laughing. And I love you, because you have given me, no choice but to...”_

Kara took her hand and spun Lena, who in turn laughed. Lena let all her worries leave her head. Because all that mattered in this moment was the feeling she missed. The feeling of being happy. 

_“You took the time to memorize me, my fears, my hopes and dreams. I just like hanging out with you all the time. All those times that you didn't leave, it's been occurring to me. I'd like to hang out with you for my whole life...”_

The twins were excitedly singing along with the cute Taylor Swift song. Lena couldn’t help but smile. 

Then Kara started singing along as well. Kara took both her hands and danced together.

“Stay and I'll be loving you for quite some time. No one else is gonna love me when I get mad, mad, mad. So I think that it's best if we both stay, stay, stay. Stay, stay, stay... Stay, stay, stay. I've been loving you for quite some time, time, time. You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad. But I think that it's best if we both stay,” Kara sang. 

For a moment, Lena wondered if Kara was singing those lyrics to her. For more than just fun. Like she was secretly asking her to stay in her life.

That moment was quickly shortened when Lena realized that she smelt something burning. Lena looked to the kitchen and could see that smoke seemed to be emitting from the now burning food.

“Oh shoot!” Kara exclaimed as she let go and ran over to the kitchen. 

As the song switched, if Lena recalled it was another Taylor Swift song, Starlight. Kara really had her listen to way too many Taylor Swift songs back then, as well as NSYNC of course.

The twins looked over to their mother.

“Don’t worry everything’s fine,” Kara reassured them. Which it wasn’t, because just as Kara said that the food burst into flames. 

A now wide eyed Kara quickly grabbed the fire extinguisher and put out the fire. 

“Oops,” Kara said. 

After they aired out the smoke, which luckily wasn’t too much to set off the fire alarm, and cleaned up the kitchen they ordered Chinese takeout. 

“So you said you could cook dinner?” Lena teased. “Looks like I should have added the point of not setting the kitchen on fire.”

“Shut up,” Kara whined. 

“You don’t tell people to shut up mom,” Lori said.

“Yeah, that’s not nice,” Cassie added.

“Great now you’ve turned my own kids against me,” Kara said to Lena. Kara paused. “You aren’t going to let me live that down are you?”

Lena just laughed. “Is that even a question?”

In response Kara simply pouted and started to stuff potstickers into her mouth. Lena just laughed harder.

*****

“Hey girls, your Uncle Clark and Aunt Lois said they wanted to come visit while grandma is still in the city,” Kara said. 

“Yay!” They said in unison, Kara chuckled. It was around 6 and Alex, Kelly, and Eliza were all there. The twins were playing some of their own games as a TV show played in the background. 

“Kara, why does it smell like something burnt here?” Kelly asked.

“Mom set the kitchen on fire yesterday,” Cassie said. 

Eliza, Kelly, and Alex looked at Kara in surprise. 

“What? It was fine, it was a small fire, put it out before it set the fire alarm off. And everyone was fine,” Kara said. “Though I guess we didn’t air out the apartment enough.”

“We? Was someone over?” Alex questioned. 

Shoot. Alex very well knew that neither of the twins could reach the windows, and Kara had told them not to open them without help from her.

“Yeah, Lena. She wouldn’t stop laughing at the fact that mom set the kitchen on fire because she was too busy dancing,” Lori said.

Okay. It was official. Kara was never having these talks with the twins up.

“I see,” Alex said tentatively. 

“Well, that sounds quite nice, except for the fire part of course,” Eliza said.

“Girls, why don’t we get you to shower,” Kara said. 

They both pouted since they were still playing with their toys. 

“I’ll help you girls,” Eliza said. 

“Eliza, it’s alright, I-”

“Kara, I hardly get the chance,” Eliza reassured.

“Okay.” Then the twins headed to the bathroom with Eliza.

“You brought Lena over? And the kitchen was set on fire? Isn’t that fishy Kara?” Alex said.

“Alex!” Kelly said.

“What I’m just being reasonable here. What if she knows Kara, the fire might not have been an accident,” Alex suggested.

“It was. Because I was the one cooking okay, not Lena. Can you just leave it Alex?”

“I’m just-”

“I know what you’re doing Alex. Lena is safe. She’s a good person. I left the girls with her for an hour when I had to chase a lead a few days ago, when you, Kelly, and Eliza were at that conference and everyone else was at work. They’re fine,” Kara said her fists clenching at her sister's accusations. 

“Alex, just trust Kara,” Kelly said.

“Thank you Kelly.”

“Fine,” Alex grumbled.

“Let’s change the subject now,” Kara said.

“Okay, have you thought about dating?” Alex asked.

Kara groaned. “That’s just as bad a topic Alex.”

“Come on Kara. It’s been how many years since you’ve gone on a date. The girls are old enough that they don’t need you twenty four seven, and you have people who can watch them. You should get out there again.”

“I don’t know Alex.”

“It’s not going to be as scary as you think, once you try again. What do you think Kells?”

“I’m going to have to agree with Alex on this one Kara. It wouldn’t hurt you, and it would be nice for the twins to maybe have another parent figure too eventually,” Kelly said.

“I just don’t think I’m ready,” Kara tried to defend.

“Why not? It’s just that you haven’t gone out in a long time, not like someone broke your heart right?” Alex said.

“No,” Kara said. But in a way, Kara thinks she broke her own.

“I’d be happy to set you up on a date,” Alex suggested.

“I’ll think about it,” Kara said hoping that they would drop the subject, and they did.

They started chatting about this true crime podcast. Though, Kara was only half tuned in. She knew that eventually, she had to tell Alex about Lena. 

She had pushed it back as much as she could. Kara didn’t even really know why. To protect Lena? No. It was for herself. So she didn’t have to go back to what she had buried so deeply over the years. All the pain, sadness, and ache that she couldn’t face. Lena and her were kept a secret because Kara couldn’t handle the fact that she let the most amazing thing in her life go. She couldn’t even fathom the reason she left.

Kara had to face that for herself before she could tell Alex. Because Kara didn’t even know the depths of it all. 

And Kara without a doubt was absolutely not going on a date until she did. Kara finally realized what a fool she’d been. She let Lena back into her life so easily. But she wasn’t ready, because she never truly faced her past. And most importantly it was so devastatingly unfair to Lena, the person she loved- loves. 

If Kara wanted to be able to let Lena back into her life, fully. To possibly date someone again (Lena or not). She had to brave it. No matter how much it was going to hurt her. 

Finally, after 7 years of running from it. Of finding every little thing to forget about it, to bury it. Kara promised herself that she was going to run towards it, at full speed, no matter how messy the result may be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the songs I use in this fic aren't mine of course. I just love using songs that fit so well in these fics. (Especially with Taylor Swift's songs, you can find a few more of my fics like that). Anyways, I hope all of you are doing well in quarantine and staying safe! It's going to be a little crazy for me since I have my finals online for the next two weeks. I'll have the next chapter once I'm done them. Also, I'm happy to say there are only two more chapters till everything's revealed and we find out what happened between Lena and Kara.  
> Anyways, how have all of you been dealing with quarantine? I know I've been reading too many supercorp fics and watching enough rom coms :)


	6. Trip Down Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara faces her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! So I finally finished my exams so I have no studying that I need to do anymore. So I just went and did some edits to the chapters I posted to make sure everything is consistent and because I was writing this during school so I wasn’t able to edit it as I went. So there are a few minor changes but nothing big of course.  
> Anyways, I hope you noticed in the last chapter that Kara calls Lori ish’ka (little one) and Cassie inah (daughter) in Kryptonian. I thought that it’d be really cute to do that.  
> This chapter is all Kara’s perspective, we finally get to see her brave her emotions, wish her luck!

Once Kara had put the kids to bed, it was just her and Eliza left. Alex and Kelly had already gone home since both of them had work in the morning. 

“So… Is there anything you want to tell me about?” Eliza asked. Kara passed her a cup of hot chocolate as she sat next to Eliza on the couch. 

“Uh… Not really. I mean the girls have been good. Though Lori did get a panic attack at the convention,” Kara said clearly dodging the question Eliza was really asking. 

“She did? Is she alright?” Eliza asked.

“Yeah.” Kara sighed. “Apparently she had lost her bracelet and was afraid to tell me because she thought I wouldn’t let her go. I found out through Cassie who apparently gave her bracelet to Lori when she told her.”

“Well it looks like Cassie’s got that kindness from you didn’t she?”

Kara just kindly smiled at Eliza. 

“And Lena?”

Kara sighed. 

Eliza laughed. “You knew this was going to come up.”

“Yeah, yeah I know.” 

Kara went on to explain to Eliza how she had encountered Lena once again. Eliza sat there listening. 

“She seems to get along with the twins well,” Eliza commented. 

“Yeah, she does. Especially Lori, she looks up to Lena so much,” Kara said.

Eliza stared at Kara. She seemed to be evaluating her. 

“What?” Kara asked. 

“The two of you spent 7 years without each other. Yet, even though both of you have grown into adult life and you have kids, it sounds like nothing’s changed.”

“I- What are you suggesting Eliza?”

“I’m not suggesting anything dear. I’m just saying things as I see it.”

“I know. It does feel like nothing’s changed. Is that weird? So much has changed in both of our lives, why does it feel like we never spent a day apart? Sure there are awkward moments, but overall. It’s still like I know her as well as I did back then and vise versa. What does it all mean?” Kara rambled. It was so nice to be able to talk to someone about this. She felt like she was drowning not being able to talk to Alex about this with. 

“I honestly can’t say Kara. It’s something for you and Lena to figure out. But I think the fact that you both so easily fit well in each other’s lives, means that there could still be something worth fighting for.”

“Fighting for?”

“I’m just going to say this once Kara. I don’t think I’ve seen you happier on earth than when you’ve been with Lena,” Eliza said.

“But… but I- I’m so happy with Cassie and Lori… I’m not not happy…” Kara tried to explain. 

“I’m aware Kara. But you’ve had the challenge of all the responsibilities of a parent along with it. I guess a better way to word it, is that you were so free with Lena. And as your mom, I’d wish nothing more for you.” 

Kara nodded. 

“I should get to bed now. Good night Kara, I love you.”

“Love you too Eliza. Good night.”

Kara sat there, the cup of hot chocolate now cold. Eliza had described her being with Lena as free. Was she? It was hard to remember such a feeling. It was so long ago, and she had tried to forget the feeling because it hurt her so much when she left. She thought that if she pushed it all away she wouldn’t feel as much pain. For the first time since she left, Kara wanted to remember what it felt like to be with Lena. Sure she still remembered all the little quirks and facts about Lena. But she didn’t remember how it felt. 

_ “Why again did we agree to this?” Lena asked.  _

_ “Because! Sam invited us. You’re really going to leave her hanging?” Kara responded.  _

_ “I- But it’s not really my scene and…” _

_ “According to Sam, that’s what you say every time. Just once okay? It won’t hurt, it’ll be fun I promise. Plus I’ll be with you the whole time.” _

_ “The whole time? You promise?” _

_ “Yes,” Kara said as she gave Lena a kiss on her cheek. “Let’s go.” _

_ Lena sighed, nodded. The two of them entered the house. There was music playing and probably 40 or more people who were dancing, chatting, playing games, and more. It wasn’t necessarily a frat party, which was good. Because Lena was uncomfortable when there were too many people and Kara would probably get claustrophobic.  _

_ It was just Sam’s cousin’s birthday party. Sam’s cousin was a year older and went to the same university as them. Since the conditions weren’t too bad, and Kara had always imagined what college parties were like in real life she got a tad bit over excited when Sam invited them.  _

_ “Lena! Kara! Glad you could make it!” Sam shouted over the chatter and music. The couple smiled at her. “Come over here!” _

_ The two went over. “Lena, Kara, this is Eve, Mike, Lucy and James,” Sam said introducing them.  _

_ The four people waved and said hi. They chatted and started to get to know each other a little. Or as well as they could over the wild shouts on the other side of the house where some people were getting drunk.  _

_ “Want a drink?” Kara asked Lena who in response nodded. “Hey, Sam where’s the kitchen?” _

_ “I can show you,” Mike said.  _

_ “Okay, thanks,” Kara said as she followed him to the kitchen. Once they got there, Kara started to fix up drinks for her and Lena.  _

_ “So, Kara. You’re in second year here?” Mike asked. _

_ “Yeah.”  _

_ “Cool. Are classes busy?” _

_ “Oh, um… not really. I mean definitely nothing compared to Lena and Sam’s classes,” Kara said with the two filled drinks. _

_ “Well, if not, would you like to hang out sometime?” Mike asked.  _

_ Kara finally turned to look at him. “Sure. Do you like baseball?” _

_ A smile appeared on his face. “Yeah.” _

_ “Nice, I haven’t gotten the chance to play for a while. How about James? Do you think he’d be interested in joining?” _

_ Kara looked at Mike confused as his smile disappeared, which he seemed to notice. “I- actually kinda just mean, me and you.” _

_ Just the two of us? Why wou- Oh… “Oh… wait. Are you asking me out?” _

_ Mike had a sheepish smile on his face, and scratched the back of his neck. “Yes.” _

_ “That’s sweet of you Mike. But-” _

_ “We just met right? I know too soon… I just thought I’d give it a shot. I’m sorry. Maybe once we get to know each other?” He asked hopefully.  _

_ “Mike, I’m sorry but I’m in a relationship,” Kara said.  _

_ “Oh. My bad. I didn’t realize.”  _

_ “It’s alright. Don’t worry about it,” Kara said with charm, which did seem to raise his spirits a little after just being rejected.  _

_ “Well, whoever he is, he’s a lucky guy,” Mike said. _

_ Kara was just about to correct him when a drunk Sam came into the kitchen with Lena, James, and Eve in tow. _

_ “Here’s your drink,” Kara said, giving the drink to Lena. _

_ “Thanks,” Lena said.  _

_ “How did Sam get drunk so fast???” Kara asked she only left probably less than 10 minutes ago. _

_ “Don’t ask,” Lena said as she sipped her drink. _

_ “OMG! It’s I wanna dance with somebody!” Sam exclaimed, She grabbed Eve’s hand who looked worried about what was going to happen next. From what Kara could gather from Eve was that she was a calm smart girl. She was not going to be prepared for what Sam was going to drag her into. “Come on you two lovebirds!” Sam said to Kara and Lena as she went to the living room with poor Eve.  _

_ “Let’s go!” Kara said now excited.  _

_ “Kara…” Lena whined.  _

_ “Come on, let’s have fun while we’re here,” Kara said and gave Lena a quick kiss.  _

_ Lena groaned and gave in. Kara turned around and dragged her to the living room.  _

“It's the light of day that shows me how and when the night falls, loneliness calls,”  _ the music echoed throughout the house. _

_ Kara started dancing, but Lena was still anxious and was just standing still.  _

_ “Lena, is something wrong? If you’re uncomfortable we can go.” Kara said as she stopped dancing and held Lena’s face so Lena was looking at her.  _

_ “No it’s not… I- I saw him ask you out. I was wondering what was taking you a while and…” Lena trailed off.  _

_ “So what’s bothering you? It’s not like I’m going to go out with him, I’m dating you,” Kara said because well to her it was the most obvious thing in the world.  _

_ “Kara… you could be with other people.” _

_ Kara could see it in Lena’s eyes. It was something Kara was familiar with. From all of Lena’s family stories, Lena sometimes found it hard to believe Kara loved her like she did. Kara knew it was going to take a while to feel less insecure about herself, which Kara didn’t understand because Lena was absolutely gorgeous, a literal genius, and the most soft-hearted person Kara knew. Kara believed that she was the lucky one to be with Lena. But for now, Kara knew the only and best thing she could do was reassure Lena everytime, tell Lena how amazing she is, or promise that she won’t go.  _

_ “Yeah, I could. But I’m with you. Lena I rejected him. I choose you. And I will choose you everytime.” _

_ The anxiety left Lena’s eyes, she shyly smiled and kissed Kara. Kara smiled into the kiss.  _

_ “Let’s dance? Or you want head back?” _

_ “Let’s dance,” Lena said.  _

“Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me.”

_ Soon enough, Lena began to let loose and really enjoy herself for the first time at that party. Lena showed off an Irish jig she knew, and Kara in turn tapped danced. Least to say, they both had fun.  _

Kara found that she was blankly staring at the TV that was off. She sighed at the memory that resurfaced. She smiled. It was a really fun time. It was college fun. She hadn’t thought about that in a long time. It was nice. 

The one of the other few things she recalled since she met Lena again was when Lori had the panic attack, remembering when Lena calmed her down from one. It triggered the memory, one that felt vivid enough that she could remember how it felt like…

Kara stood up from the couch and abandoned her hot chocolate. She went to one of her junk drawers. It was a lot of the twins’ baby stuff that she didn’t have the heart to throw out or give away. Alex would roll her eyes at it, and say that she got too attached to things.

She dug through it until her fingers touched it. The rigid paint was rough on her fingers and the wood felt heavy, but she still held it gently as if it were made of porcelain. She pulled it out of the drawer. Kara gulped. She hadn’t seen it in years. Because over the years it just got covered in all the baby things that she had mostly forgotten about it. From it, some of the paint had chipped off.

The box was detailed with planets and stars. Lena had given it to her. Made it for her.

_ “Seriously Lena, what are you doing?”  _

_ “Shh! Calm down Kara, you’ll find out,” Lena said. _

_ “Ugh, you know I’m too impatient for surprises,” Kara complained. _

_ “Yes, but you love them,” Lena retorted. _

_ “Can’t argue with that.” _

_ At the moment Kara was blindfolded. Kara had absolutely no idea why. She racked her brain for what Lena could be surprising her for, it wasn’t her birthday, their anniversary (2 years and counting Kara could say proudly), Lena’s birthday, or some other important event.  _

_ “Okay,” Lena simply said. _

_ “I can take my blind fold off?” _

_ “Yep.” _

_ Kara took the blindfold off. She was greeted with the familiarity of Lena’s dorm room. Everything was the same, the only thing that caught Kara’s eye was what was on the coffee table. There were flowers, a card, and a box painted with planets and stars on it. _

_ “Lena…” _

_ “Happy birthday Kara.” _

_ “Birthday? It’s not my birthday,” Kara said confused.  _

_ “It is,” Lena said. Kara stared at her with a crinkle on her face. Lena walked over to the desk. “You taught me a lot about Krypton, including its whole calendar system. So after researching and a lot, as in a lot of calculations, I found out that today would be your birthday. On Krypton,” Lena explained.  _

_ “Lena…” _

_ “I- If it’s too much t-” _

_ “No! Of course not. I’m just in awe.” Kara went over and took a hold of Lena’s hands. “I love you, gosh I love you so much.” _

_ “I love you too,” Lena said.  _

_ Kara kissed Lena.  _

_ Lena giggled and pulled away. “Okay, now open your gift.” _

_ Kara picked up the card. Kara honestly didn’t know how, but her heart filled with even more love when she saw that it was beautifully written in Kryptonian. “Lena… wow.” _

_ Kara then looked at the beautifully painted box. She opened it to find a notebook. It was clearly a Superman themed one. _

_ “Thought you’d like something to write in. In english or Kryptonian. How your day’s going or maybe career ideas. Whatever you want. And the box, I know you have a habit of collecting things from your curiosity about earth. So it’s a place for those things.” _

_ “I love it Lena. You’re amazing.” _

_ Lena blushed a deep red.  _

_ “Did- did you paint this?” Kara asked, noticing that the paint seemed to not have a finished coating on it like most painted wooden boxes would have. _

_ Lena nodded.  _

_ “Rao, how did I get so lucky?” _

Instead of putting little nick nacks into the box, Kara had put things from their time together. Tickets to movies, polaroids, letters, and more. Kara picked up a paper with a pressed plumeria on it. Kara smiled. 

Lena herself had a few little contributions. 

Kara gasped when she pulled out something she had forgotten about. It was a bracelet. Handmade, with white and emerald green embroidery floss. The texture of it clearly showed that it was well worn. 

_ Kara only heard the rustle of paper and the scratch of pencil in the quiet room. Her hands were busy with the string. She looked over to Lena who was at her desk studying. After a good 30 minutes of Kara clearly not being able to stay quiet while Lena was studying, Lena had asked her to find something to keep her busy.  _

_ So Kara scrolled through instagram, she never really posted much. Kara kind of wanted to post some photos of her and Lena, but Lena asked her not to. Then Kara read a book, and after impatiently speed reading through it, Kara went into her bin of random craft stuff she hadn’t used for a while. An idea popped into her head.  _

_ With that, Kara had managed to keep quiet for Lena to study for about an hour.  _

_ Kara smiled when she finished, cut off the string that was still connected to the rest of the embroidery string. She quietly snuck up behind Lena and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, which caused Lena to jump in surprise.  _

_ “You scared me,” Lena said.  _

_ “Sorry,” Kara said as she watched Lena look back to her equations. “Shouldn’t you take a break? You’ve been studying over an hour.” _

_ “Well, I just had an idea about that project I’ve been working on,” Lena said and started writing some notes.  _

_ “Hmm. I was working on something too.” _

_ “Really? Is that why you’ve been quiet for the last while?” Lena teased.  _

_ Kara laughed. “You could say that. Hold out your hand,” Kara said.  _

_ Lena did so. Kara took the green and white bracelet and tied it around her wrist.  _

_ “Thank you Kara, I love it.” Lena was admiring the bracelet. “Why green?” She said out of curiosity.  _

_ “It reminds me of your eyes.” _

_ Lena turned to look at Kara. “I wonder nearly everyday how I get to be with you.” _

_ “Mmhm, well, sometimes I like to think it’s… what’s that word I heard? Uhh… Oh. Kismet. Fate. Destiny. Whichever. Us being together,” Kara said. _

_ “Me too,” Lena said and smiled so wide.  _

Kara put the bracelet carefully back into the box. She felt like she was starting to remember how it felt to be with Lena. She knew that she loved her so dearly, would always choose Lena. That she believed that they were meant to be. 

The two of them had so many memories together over the four years they spent with each other. Many of those were held in this box. One she couldn’t touch for 7 years, but yet could not bear to get rid of it. It held something special inside it, something Kara was now looking for. __

Kara picked up a piece of paper, when she unfolded it her breath caught in her throat.

_ She was worried. Extremely worried. Lena had only texted her with one word responses throughout the day. Lena hadn’t even been on campus for the day. Sure she was probably exaggerating, but there was something that Kara could feel that was wrong.  _

_ She knocked on the door of Lena’s apartment. Even though the two of them had their own places at the start of 3rd year, Kara was almost always a Lena’s. Which in a way made sense since Kara had a roommate Lucy, who interestingly enough started dating James, the one they’d met through Sam.  _

_ Lena opened the door. She looked sad and exhausted.  _

_ “Lena are you okay?” Kara asked immediately with concern.  _

_ Instead of responding to Kara, Lena just went to sit on her couch. Kara could see in Lena’s distant face something very bad happened.  _

_ Kara went over to her. “Lena, can you tell me what happened?” Kara carefully asked. _

_ Lena looked at Kara.  _

_ “You can tell me anything, you know that right?” Kara said.  _

_ “I-” Lena turned away, her attention now to the cup of alcohol in her hands. “Lionel’s dead.” _

_ “Oh, Lena, I’m so sorry to hear that,” Kara said.  _

_ “You don’t have to be sorry about it Kara. He- he wasn’t the best person. Hardly ever there as a father.” _

_ “Still. Wasn’t he the reason you were taken in, even against Lillian’s word?” Kara said.  _

_ “Because… only because I’m his daughter,” Lena said quietly. If she were human, Kara probably would have missed it. But Kara could easily hear the soft words said in fear fall out of Lena’s lips.  _

_ “But you’re adopted.” _

_ Lena turned to Kara. She shook her head. “I was on the phone with Lillian. She told me that Lionel’s dead. She also told me I am his daughter. By blood. He had an affair with my mother. That was the only reason he took me in when my mother died,” Lena said. Kara could see it in Lena’s emerald eyes that she didn’t want this. Kara knew of Lena’s fear of being anything like the Luthor’s as a result of being raised by them. Lionel’s absence, Lillian’s disdain towards her… It led to Lena fearing that she wouldn’t be able to love. To understand the capacity of being happy. _

_ Lena told her that being loved by her was one of the best things in her life. Sure she felt welcomed and cared for by Lex, but it could never compare to Kara’s. Because Lex put himself first, while Kara always put others before herself.  _

_ The revelation of Lena now being a Luthor by blood… It would make Lena feel like she can’t escape them. That she’d forever be bound to the Luthors just by the blood that pumped through her veins.  _

_ Kara put her arms around Lena. “You are nothing like them Lena. You’re caring, soft-hearted, you only want to help people. You’re an amazing person okay. I love you, nothing’s going to ever change that.” _

_ The glass of wine dropped to the floor, and shattered into pieces. Lena turned slightly to hold Kara tightly as if she were her only anchor to sanity. Soon Kara could feel the wet tears soak into her shirt, and hear the quiet whimpers.  _

_ Kara held Lena for a long time, she had no idea how much time had passed but it didn’t matter. Eventually, Lena’s breathing evened. Kara carefully laid her on the couch, cleaned up the broken glass and spilt wine.  _

_ After Kara changed into a clean shirt and sweatpants, she sat on a chair which faced Lena who was still sound asleep. In slumber, Lena’s face no longer was tense with worry or stress. She looked peaceful. The only thing Kara liked better was when Lena looked happy.  _

_ Kara couldn’t help it, she grabbed a pencil and paper and started drawing. _

The two of them had been there for each other when things got rough. Kara’s fist clenched tightly as she knew, she had left at the moment Lena needed her the most. More than when Lionel died, more than when she finally talked about her struggles growing up with the Luthors. Kara could finally see that by not being there with Lena right after Lex’s chaos, it would essentially erase the meaning of her being there all those other times. Because that would have been the time the whole world turned on her. 

Kara couldn’t change that anymore. She had done what she did. That was that. Kara would have to live with that forever. 

Kara then saw the Superman notebook at the very bottom. She took it out and opened it at random and read. Read and let the memories come back.

_ “Kara!” _

_ Kara laughed as she hauled Lena over her shoulder.  _

_ “Kara! Put me down!” _

_ “Not going to do that!” Kara spun the both of them in circles.  _

_ Lena shouted, which trailed off into laughter.  _

_ The two were on their reading break of their last year of university. They had decided to go on a little road trip together. _

_ “Kara… Kara noo!” _

_ But Kara wasn’t stopping anytime soon. She continued on towards the cold water of the beach.  _

_ Once she got far enough into the water she dumped Lena into it.  _

_ When Lena resurfaced, Kara was smirking at her.  _

_ Lena glared at her. “I hate you,” Lena said as she splashed water into Kara’s face.  _

_ “Nah, you love me,” Kara said and she splashed back.  _

_ The two had a little water fight. Eventually, Kara caught up to Lena and held her so she wouldn’t splash more water at her.  _

_ “Remind me again why I fell in love with you?” Lena asked.  _

_ Instead of giving her an actual answer, Kara just kissed Lena.  _

_ When they separated Kara just said “I don’t know, you tell me.” _

_ Lena still seemed to be breathless from the kiss. “Right, cause you make me feel like this.” _

_ “Like what?” _

_ “Like everything is magic. That there’s nothing to worry about in the world. That it’s just us,” Lena said. _

_ “Well, you make me feel like I’m flying.” _

_ “Flying?” _

_ “Yes, and I can state that as a completely true fact since I have and can actually fly,” Kara stated confidently. _

_ “Really? And what does it feel like to fly?” Lena questioned. _

_ “Exciting, thrilling, happy, and free.”  _

_ “Then I’m glad I make you feel like that,” Lena said. _

_ “I am too.”  _

_ The two stood there happily smiling at each other.  _

_ “See it wasn’t that bad getting in the water instead of just lying out there with your book,” Kara said, finally breaking the silence.  _

_ Lena rolled her eyes. And the two burst out laughing. _

Eventually, Kara closed the book. She finally found it again. The memory of what it felt like to be with Lena. How free she had felt. How happy she was. What it was like to have no care in the world, how easy it was to just forget about all the worries in the world and live in the moment. And while Kara knew that she was happy with the twins, she also wanted to be happy with Lena. 

Kara didn’t know what to do. She really did miss Lena, Kara’s not even sure she ever stopped loving her. But she left. Would Lena ever forgive her? And what happened with Lex and Superman… Lex was now in jail sure. But, who knows what a mad man like him is still capable of in jail. The new question now was… How much was Kara willing to risk to get Lena back? 

Without realizing it, there were tears falling. 

“Mom?”

Kara looked up to find Cassie there. Kara quickly wiped the tears off of her face. But they still continued to fall.

“Hi, inah.”

“Are you okay?” Cassie went over to Kara and gave her a hug. Kara smiled and hugged her back. 

“I will be,” Kara said. 

“Did something bad happen?” Cassie asked. 

“Oh, no. I just… It’s something from before,” Kara tried to explain. 

Cassie nodded. “Is that Lena?” Cassie asked and pointed to the drawing that was still unfolded on the floor. 

“Uh, yeah.” 

Cassie also picked up some polaroids from the box. The first one was her giving Lena a piggy back ride. The next Lena was giving her a kiss on her cheek. Lena reading a book. Her doing a cartwheel. Them eating ice cream. Kara petting a dog. Lena trying to cover her face from the photo. Them kissing. 

“Mom, you and Lena were like Aunt Alex and Aunt Kelly?” 

“Yeah…”

“What happened?”

“I made a bad decision,” Kara said. 

“What did you do?” Cassie asked and looked up at her, still seated in Kara’s lap. 

“I left.”

“Why?”

“Because I love her.”

“But that doesn’t make sense mom,” Cassie said. 

“I know.”

“Are you going to be with her again?” 

Kara looked at the polaroids and then at Cassie. “I- I don’t know.”

“Well you should. I like Lena, and Lori would be super happy to see Lena more.”

Kara chuckled. “Glad you think so inah. But things aren’t that simple. I don’t think she’ll forgive me for leaving in the first place.”

“But she still looks at you like Aunt Alex looks at Aunt Kelly,” Cassie stated. 

“You’re quite observant aren’t you?”

Cassie smiled. “You should try yeyu. Don’t you always tell me and Lori to never give up hope even when things look bad?”

Kara looked in awe at her little girl. “When did you grow so wise?”

Cassie shrugged. “So… are you going to try?” 

Kara sighed. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to. Let’s get you back to bed.” 

When Kara put Cassie back to sleep, instead of putting the box back into the rarely touched bottom drawer, she placed it in the top drawer of her nightstand and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so close to finding out what happened between Kara and Lena. Can't you feel it?  
> Anyways, let me know in the comments what's your favorite part so far and what are you most excited to find out? (Though I already know you're all waiting to find out what happened between them).  
> Hope all of you are doing well and staying safe!!!


	7. Things You See, and Things You Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much more can Lena handle spending time with Kara worried that she's just going to get hurt in the end? How close is Kara to revealing what really happened all those years ago?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you've all been waiting forever to find out what happens. I swear it's the next chapter okay, and I actually have it written. I'm just going to be finetuning it and will post it in the next few days. But I will be giving you a bit of a teaser of it in this chapter. Just hold on a bit longer!  
> Also thank you for the 10,000 plus hits! I'm amazed, never thought that many people were going to actually read this. But I'm happy you are and are enjoying it!

Lena was in deep. She already knew it. Once again, Lena wondered how she got herself into this mess. There was only one person she could really talk to this about other than Kara herself, but of course she didn’t want to talk to Kara. So she sent off a text to Sam. 

**Lena:** I ran into Kara.

She should have probably told Sam the second she saw Kara again, then maybe she wouldn’t have let it get this far.

Kara had texted her a few moments ago asking if she wanted to come over. Lena declined saying that she had work to do. And despite the stack of paperwork on the desk Lena stood on her balcony with a glass of wine not working. 

She was going to get hurt if she continued to spend time with Kara and her kids. The fantasy of being a part of their family was going to be exactly what will ruin her. And each moment she spent with them, the more real the possibility felt.

Her phone buzzed. Sam’s caller ID appeared on the screen. 

“Hello?” Lena said.

 _“Tell me everything,”_ Sam immediately said.

So Lena did. She trusted Sam, more than Kara. Because unlike Kara, Sam was there for her after her brother’s fiasco. Sam was the only one, even after the time Sam found out she was pregnant. 

Now Sam was running the smaller L-corp division that had remained in Metropolis, the city where they had gone to university. Sam was the one that convinced Lena to leave Metropolis and start anew in the end. Though, neither of them expected that Kara had ended up in National city as well. 

_“Lena, you can’t just avoid her,”_ Sam said. 

“I can do what I want.”

_“I know that, but no matter how hard you try, one of you is gonna try to find each other again.”_

“How are you so sure about that,” Lena grumbled.

_“Because you’re Kara and Lena.”_

“So you’re telling me to get back together with her after what she did?” Lena questioned.

 _“No, I’m saying go and actually get answers from her. For seven years I know that you’ve been wondering. And now she’s there, you can finally find out why she left in the first place. Then see where things go from there. Better than trying to avoid her forever,”_ Sam said.

Lena sighed. 

_“You still want to know right?”_

“Yeah.”

_“Then find out,” Sam reassured._

“But what if I don’t like what I find?”

_“You can leave. Cut anything off with her. But don’t destroy yourself over wondering Lena. You’re a scientist. You’re not someone who is able to settle until you get your answers. It’s going to drive you crazy at some point.”_

“Okay. How should I do it?”

 _“Just spend time with her and when you can turn the conversation to that, ask her. She owes it to you,”_ Sam suggested. 

Lena gulped. Sam was right. It was about time she knew.

*****

_“Kara…”_

_Kara looked up to see Lena at the other side of the door. The familiarity of Lena’s apartment behind her._

_Kara could feel it. The sting of heat in her eyes the second she laid her eyes on Lena._

_“Hey, it’s it- I’ve got you,” Lena said as she opened her arms for Kara. Kara dropped her bags and hugged Lena tightly. Kara couldn’t help it but the tears just kept falling and Lena just kept holding her._

_Eventually, Lena guided Kara to the couch. Kara vaguely recalled Lena giving her some tea and asking her if she needed anything. Kara stayed quiet. She just sat there unresponsive. Once Lena had realized that Kara wasn’t going to say anything she just sat next to her and hugged her._

_Kara had no idea how long it had been. But it was late. The tears had stopped falling. Lena had fallen asleep, her head resting on her chest._

_Kara couldn’t fall asleep._

_She stared at Lena, sleeping peacefully in the moonlight._

_Her breathing was soft and even. She looked like a princess in her sleep. Kara didn’t want to move in fear of waking her up. But nevertheless, Kara carefully and gently picked Lena up and moved her to her bedroom. Kara put her on the right side of the bed, the side that Lena claimed as hers that day she found Kara starting to tuck herself in on that side of the bed the first night she slept there._

_Kara quietly pulled the sheets over Lena. She shifted slightly, and Kara waited till Lena settled back into slumber. Kara stared at her again. Kara’s heart was breaking._

_The news was running the same news line all evening since it happened._

**_Superman Killed By Lex Luthor_ **

_Kara should have been comforting Lena, but instead she had comforted her. Or maybe they both should have comforted each other. But Kara just sat there and said nothing. And without question Lena was there for Kara. Kara needed to be there for Lena. She knew she should. But she should have done it earlier. How could she be so selfish? She didn’t even get to tell Lena that she wasn’t anything like her brother._

_Maybe she didn’t deserve Lena after all._

_A tear fell across Kara’s cheek. She drew in a shaky breath. She softly kissed the top of Lena’s head._

_Then she turned away and started to gather up her things that had accumulated in Lena’s apartment. It took everything she had to avoid looking at Lena, because it would make it so much harder to ignore every fiber in Kara’s body that was telling her to get into the bed and hold Lena till morning._

_Once Kara got all her stuff and placed them into the bags she had, she looked at Lena’s phone. It was filled with notifications. Many calls and texts from a worried Sam. Plus many other calls from random numbers and lawyers. And one from Lillian._

_Kara frowned and swiped that notification away._

_She looked at the time. 3:47 am._

_Kara saw that Lena must’ve put her phone on do not disturb to ignore all the calls she had been receiving. Kara then opened the phone app and punched in one of the few numbers she knew by heart._

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_“Hello?” A familiar voice answered._

_“A-Alex,” Kara’s hoarse voice said quietly._

_“Kara! I’ve been trying to call you all day w- wh-”_

_“I- I lost my phone.”_

_“Okay. I- uh Clark’s fine. Barely though. I’m with him right now. And Lois. He’ll make it.”_

_Kara closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Alex?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Can I stay with you?”_

_“Sure, I’m in Metropolis for a few days mor-”_

_“No. I mean, like in National City.”_

_“You- you want to live with me in National City?” Alex said surprised._

_“Mmhmm.”_

_“I- yeah. Okay. get your stuff we’ll be here a few days then head to National City alright?”_

_“Okay.”_

_“Alright. I’ll see you soon. I love you Kara,” Alex said._

_“Love you too,” Kara whispered and then ended the call. She removed Alex’s number on the phone and put Lena’s phone back on the table but not before making sure that all of Lena’s alarms were off. Kara wanted her to at least get some rest, because Kara knew a lot was going to change and… Lena had no idea._

_Kara picked up her bags . She was going to head to her apartment and get the rest of her stuff before Lucy woke up and then go see Clark._

_Kara opened the door, and turned looking at the apartment. One that held many memories. Happy ones._

_“I’m sorry Lena,” Kara whispered as she closed the door._

“Mom!” 

Kara groaned. 

“Mom!” Another voice chimed in.

The painfully bright lights turned on. Kara kept her eyes closed and covered her face with the blanket. 

“Mom we’re gonna be late!”

Late? Kara peeked out from under her blanket and looked at the alarm clock. 

7:40 am

Kara’s eyes widened. She slept through her alarm. 

“Shoot!” Kara exclaimed as she shot out of bed. She saw that Lori had climbed onto the bed and Cassie was next to the light switch. 

“I slept in,” Kara said. Kara rarely ever slept in. 

“You looked like you were having a bad dream mommy,” Lori said. 

“I- yeah. It- it’s okay…” Kara said as she vaguely recalled the pieces of her dream. Kara tried to hold onto what she had just seen, but they began to fade. 

_“All nightmares end the longer you are awake.”_ her mother had once told her. 

But Kara didn’t want this to fade, not yet. She had been trying to recall her memories with Lena, but none of them would be as vivid as that dream.

But it wasn’t like Kara was going to forget the dream. She knew what it was. It was the day she left. 

That was the memory she pushed away the most. And suddenly she saw it so clear and vividly. But just as quickly, it began to fade away. 

“Um, come on, we’ve got to get you girls ready for school. What do you say to McDonalds for lunch? We’ll stop by there on the way.”

The twins nodded and went to brush their teeth. 

The morning was quieter than usual. Kara’s mind was mostly on that dream- memory. Without Kara’s realization the twins could also sense the shift in their mom’s mood and mostly chatted between themselves. 

Kara managed to get them to school on time. It was around then that she got an urgent text from Winn to go to Noonan’s. 

Kara found him oddly next to the bushes seemingly hiding?

“Winn what are you doing?” Kara asked. 

“Shhh!!!! Come over here,” Winn whisper shouted. 

A crinkle appeared on Kara’s forehead and she seriously questioned what her best friend was up to. 

“Seriously Winn what is going on?” 

“Look!” Winn pointed to the cafe. Kara rolled her eyes but looked anyways. Her eyes followed to where Winn was pointing and Kara smiled for the first time that morning when she saw what had gotten Winn so… Winn. 

It was Brainy and Nia at one of the tables. It looked like they were on a date. 

“No way,” Kara said in awe.

“Now you see what I mean!!!” Winn exclaimed. 

Kara chuckled. “I guess she took the chance. Come on let’s let them be.”

Kara started her way to the car. She frowned when she realized that Winn wasn’t following. 

Kara sighed and grabbed Winn by the collar to leave the cute couple alone. 

“Hey!” Winn said.

“Quit being a stalker would ya?”

“I’m not a stalker. Brainy is the one who told me they’d be here, proceeded to make me help him choose what to wear and dragged me here to watch him anxiously wait for Nia,” Winn explained. 

“Maybe, but that doesn’t mean you stick around and watch the rest of it. Plus you’ve got to get to work or Cat’s gonna kill the both of us,” Kara said. 

“You know I’m surprised you didn’t know about this. You were the first on the Brainia ship,” Winn commented as they got into Kara’s car. 

Kara shrugged. “Nia never mentioned it.”

“Well she said you’ve been occupied… With Lena…” 

Kara’s head snapped to look at Winn. “W-what? I- Have I?”

Winn chuckled. “Yeah, you’ve been hanging out with her a lot. And when you aren’t you’re always texting her.”

Kara slowed the car as the stop light turned red. But she kept staring at the road before her. Had she really been that wrapped up in Lena?

It was hard not to. All of college they spent a lot of time as just the two of them. They didn’t hang out with a lot of other people outside of classes. Other than the occasional girls night with Sam, Eve, and Lucy. Kara guessed that when she started spending time with Lena again, she accidentally fell back into that habit of just spending most of the day with Lena, now with the addition of the twins.

“It’s not a bad thing. It’s nice to see you happier. But some of us are missing our daily Danvers sunshine.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize…”

“Don’t worry, just don’t forget about us.”

“I- never. All of you are the ones who have been there constantly for me when things were hard. I’m not just gonna forget that because… because…”

“You have a crush?”

Kara stared at him wide eyed. Though she had to quickly turn her eyes back to the road since she was driving. 

“Wh- what are you talking about? I- I don’t have a crush on Lena,” Kara stuttered. 

“Mmhmm. Trust me Kara, I know what a crush looks like. Plus, you look at her the way I used to wish you’d look at me.”

“Winn.”

“Don’t worry about me, I’m just destined to be the single guy.”

“You are not going to be single forever, you’ll find someone,” Kara said as she parked the car.

“I know. But in the meantime, I’m gonna be first to get on the new ship. So I was thinking of Lara as a ship name?”

Kara groaned as she exited the car and started walking into the CatCo building. 

“Ooo, or Karlena I like that one,” Winn said as he trailed behind her. 

Kara rolled her eyes. She just wondered how she’d have to eventually tell Winn that he wasn’t the first to ship her and Lena together. 

*****

“This is so cool!” Lori exclaimed. 

“Can I see?” Cassie asked, and Lori moved aside to let her sister look through the microscope. 

Kara looked over to see Lena smiling at them. Lena had come over and brought a microscope for the girls. Kara had insisted she didn’t have to do that, but Lena said it wasn’t a big deal and that she’d love to encourage their interest in science.

Eliza was baking the chocolate pecan pie with the twins a few moments ago, but lost Lori’s help to the introduction of the microscope. 

“Mmmm, that smells so good,” Kara said as she walked over to the kitchen when Eliza pulled out the pie from the oven. Cassie followed in tow.

“Uh-uh, hands off of the pie you two. Not until the rest of the guests come over,” Eliza swatted Cassie and Kara’s hands away. The two of them groaned. 

“Guests?” Lena questioned.

“Yeah! Aunt Alex and Aunt Kelly are bringing Uncle Clark and Aunt Lois over,” Lori said as she switched the slide on her microscope. 

“Oh. Well then I should probably go,” Lena said as she started to get up to leave. 

“Lena, it’s fine. You can stay,” Kara said.

“I would hate to intervene on a family gathering.”

“Nonsense, darling. You’re welcome to be here,” Eliza added

“I- okay. Thank you,” Lena said. 

For another while Kara and Lena chatted with Eliza. Lori continued to be engaged with her microscope and Cassie was learning a new song on her uke. 

It was then that there was a knock on the door. Kara went up to get it. When she opened it she was greeted with a giant hug from Clark. She hugged back just as tight. 

“It’s great to see you cuz,” Clark said.

“You too Clark,” Kara opened up the door more so Clark could enter. Kara was given another hug by Lois.

“Hi Lois.”

“Kara, wonderful to see you again,” Lois said. 

“Uncle Clark!” The twins said and ran over, tackling him. Of course Clark could easily handle the weight of the two twins, but Clark made a show of it which made the twins laugh.

“Ah, girls you’re both getting bigger each time I visit,” Clark said as he lifted both of them up. “What are you feeding them Kara?”

Kara chuckled. “What I normally feed them. They just attack the pantry more often now.”

Alex and Kelly came in as well. 

“What about your favourite Auntie?” Alex said, asking for a hug from them.

“We don’t see Uncle Clark enough,” Cassie said.

“Yeah, and we see you all the time Aunt Alex,” Lori added.

Alex grumbled. “I see that they’re also getting smarter.”

Kara was going to take the bags of food that Kelly had carried in with her, when she noticed two other familiar people at the door. 

“Oh, Kara, this is my best friend-” Clark started.

“James?” Kara said in surprise. “Lucy?”

“No way, KD!” Lucy exclaimed tackling Kara in a hug, Kara laughed at the old nickname and hugged back. Lucy may be small but she was pretty strong, even for a Kryptonian sometimes. 

“You know each other?” Kelly asked, surprised. 

“Yeah! Me and Kara were roommates back in university,” Lucy clarified. 

“Kara, it’s been too long,” James said, also giving her a hug. 

“It has,” Kara said. 

“Wait hold up. Let me get this right, so I’m dating Kelly who’s James’ sister. James is dating Lucy who’s Lois’ sister. And Lois is dating Clark who is Kara’s cousin,” Alex said, trying to clarify the situation, while Kara was just reeling from the new information. 

“While the three of us knew each other in university,” Lucy added. 

“Small world,” Lois noted. Everyone laughed. Lois and Clark quickly volunteered to put out the food they brought. The twins dragged Alex and Kelly over to show them the microscope from Lena. 

“Can’t believe you have kids Kara,” Lucy said as she looked at the twins. 

“I get surprised by it too sometimes,” Kara admits.

Lena, who was chatting on the couch with Eliza until the mention of Lucy and James was brought up, stood up from the couch to see James and Lucy. 

“No way, Luthor is here too! It’s like a mini reunion!” Lucy said as she gave Lena a hug. 

“Hi Lucy, James,” Lena said.

“Don’t tell me Sam, Eve, or Mike is here too?” Lucy joked. 

“Uh, I never really kept up with any of them besides Sam. She’s still in Metropolis with her daughter,” Lena said. 

“Damn, lose contact with everyone for a few years and everyone suddenly has kids.” They all laughed.

“Last I heard Mike was bartending in Metropolis,” James added.

“Eve worked at CatCo, she took over as Cat Grant’s assistant right after me a few years ago. But she eventually went to work a better job, probably something that could use her smarts more,” Kara said. 

“Hi, I haven’t met you before. I’m Clark Kent and this is my girlfriend Lois Lane,” Clark introduced.

“Lena,” Lena said as she shook his hand. 

Kara took a glance at Lena and immediately knew she was closed off. That she was pulling out her professional act, unlike a few seconds ago when it was just the four of them who were friends back in university. 

“You’re Lex’s sister right? He mentioned you a lot. I was his friend many years ago when we worked together,” Clark said. 

“Yes, that would be me.”

“So all of you knew each other in university?” Lois asked. They all nodded. “Well, we should let them have their reunion,” Lois told Clark as she brought him over to where Eliza was seated and gave her a hug. 

“I can’t believe I didn’t know that your sister was dating my cousin. Those two have been dating forever,” Kara said.

“I know, crazy right?” Lucy said.

The four of them started to catch up, but Kara could feel the glances from Alex. Probably from the fact that Kara had never mentioned that she had gone to university with Lena, which was now revealed from Lucy. 

“Uh, Lena? How do you…” Lori trailed off as she tried to fix something on the microscope. 

Lena went to kneel next to Lori and helped her. “Ah, here let me show you,” Lena said.

Kara just watched them. The feeling she’s been having more often since she saw Lena again, rose up again. 

“Lucy, Kara, come over here,” Lois said. So they went to join everyone in Kara’s small living room. Kelly and Alex sat on a loveseat. Lois, Clark, and Eliza were on the couch watching the twins on the floor as well as Lena who was helping Lori. James sat on one of the other chairs. 

Lucy sat next to James and Kara crouched beside Cassie. 

“So, me and Clark are also here because we wanted to well… announce something,” Lois said, looking at Clark. 

“Are you two finally getting married?” Lucy intervened. 

Clark and Lois chuckled. 

“Or has Clark been a baby again about asking you,” Kara commented. 

“Okay, okay,” Clark said. “I get it. I did ask okay. But that’s not all,” Clark looked over to Lois.

“I’m pregnant.” 

“No way,” Lucy said. “KD we’re gonna be aunts and sister in laws!” 

Kara squealed in excitement and hugged Lois. “I’m so happy for you two!”

Eliza smiled brightly along with Alex and Kelly. 

“That means you two are going to have a cousin,” Clark said to the twins who immediately got excited. 

Kara then hugged Clark. 

“I call being the cool aunt,” Lucy said. 

“Hey that’s me,” Alex responded. 

“Fine, I’ll be the fun aunt. Wait no, that’s Kara.”

“You could be the wine aunt,” Kelly joked. 

“Nah, that’s definitely Lena,” Lucy said. 

“Lena? Why would Lena…” Alex said, confused. 

Kara froze. She looked at Lena for the first time since Lois and Clark announced the big news. She was quietly seated next to the overjoyed twins. Her head down and her hands fiddling with her bracelet. Kara could immediately tell that she was uncomfortable. 

“Uh, why wouldn’t she be?”

“Because we barely know her,” Alex said. 

“Alex!” Eliza said. 

“What are you talking about? Her and KD have been dating for like ever… Unless…” Lucy looked from her to Lena. “Oh. I- I’m sorry. I just assumed, cause I mean. You two are like. You’re Kara and Lena…”

“It’s fine Lucy,” Kara said. 

“I- I should go. I’m sorry,” Lena said and bolted out the door.

“Lena! Crap. Uh,” Kara took a glance at the people around the room. Then her eyes landed on Eliza who just nodded. _Go._

At that, Kara felt her legs work again and ran out of the apartment after Lena. She caught up to Lena, she was at the elevator slamming the down button. 

“Lena,” Kara said. 

Lena spun around. “What?”

“You’re just going to leave?”

“W- Yes. I knew that this was a bad idea. Your sister is in there. She’s judged me since day one right? And now your cousin too. The one who was nearly _killed_ by _my_ brother. I can’t just play nice and act like nothing is going on. I can’t just put on a poker face because this isn’t some work meeting. I can’t act normal when your cousin is announcing one of the most important things in his life as if my brother didn’t try to kill him. I can’t do this. I’m leaving Kara, and don’t call me again.” Lena turned back to the elevator door and reached for the button again, before she could Kara caught her hand. 

“You already pressed it.” Kara sighed. “So what? It was your brother who hurt Clark. Not you. Clark doesn’t hate you. Sure Alex may judge you, but she’ll come around. And… and if they don’t, then I don’t care. I don’t want to lose you again Lena.”

Lena faced Kara, there were now tears in her eyes threatening to spill. 

“You can’t ignore your family because of me Kara. They’re all you’ve got left.”

“And what about you?”

“You lost me years ago,” Lena said quietly. 

Kara closed her eyes. The sting of those words struck deeply. Rather than bocking it out, Kara let herself feel it. She deserved it after all.

But Kara wasn’t going to let Lena go this time. She was going to fight for her. Kara learned from her mistake last time. “Then why does it feel like I never did?”

Lena stared at her. Soft emerald green eyes searching for something. 

“You know it too Lena. I know you do. Please. Stay,” Kara said.

“If I stay, then what am I staying for Kara? I needed you back then. I was at the worst in my life and I needed you to stay, but you didn’t. So why should I?”

“I left because I loved you,” Kara tried explaining. 

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“That’s what Cassie said.”

Lena sighed. “What are we even doing Kara?” 

“I- I don’t know” 

“I need to know Kara. I can’t keep doing this if I don’t even know where it’s leading. If I don’t even see the reason why I should stay. Because if I do I know I’m just going to get hurt in the end. Again.” 

Kara sighed. “I think… I think I’m falling for you all over again. Or well...” Kara paused. “I’m not sure, but I don’t think I ever stopped loving you,” she finally admitted. 

“Then why did you leave?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know a cliffhanger. I'm sorry, but it won't be long till the next chapter and you'll find out everything. I also thought that it would be nice to bring back some other characters that I've been missing. See you all soon and stay safe!


	8. Why Did You Leave?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finally tells Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's here! It took quite a while but I needed it to be really good since you've all been waiting so long for it. I'm going to warn you all, it's a darker and very emotional turn in this chapter. I know a lot of you are ready to know, but my question for you is if you're prepared. And my friend who I was talking about this to they were just like "I'm not prepared and I know what's going to happen." So good luck and what me and my friend always do, I'm going to give y'all a feels warning and enjoy these 6,000 plus words.

_ “Then why did you leave?” _

The words echoed in Kara’s mind. She knew that Lena deserved to know. Kara knew that the only way she could get Lena to stay is to tell her why she left. 

Kara wasn’t sure if she herself was ready to face it, but she had to. For Lena. She was fighting for the love of her life, she wasn’t sure how much she was willing to risk for Lena. But Kara sees it now. 

Kara is willing to risk everything. 

“Come with me,” Kara said. 

Lena complied and Kara brought them up to the rooftop of the building. One she had helped fix up and plant some flowers with some help with the twins and neighbours. 

She walked to the other side of the roof which had a bench, Lena sat there. 

Kara still stood, her hands rested on the railing. She sighed. She stared out into the city. The sun was beginning to set.

“It was that long weekend, when I was going to visit Eliza for her birthday and you had a science conference…”

“The weekend…”

“Lex tried to kill Superman. Yes.”

“Because I’m his sister.”

Kara turned around to look at Lena. “No. Never because of that. I would never leave because of you. The thing is Lena… I never made it to Eliza’s…”

Kara turned back to the city that started to fade into the night sky. She took a deep breath and remembered.

_ “Did your conference really have to land on this weekend?” Kara complained. _

_ Lena chuckled. “I’m afraid so darling,” Lena said as she kissed the back of Kara’s head, who at the moment buried her face into the pillow. Lena placed the coffee she had made (with far too much sugar added to Lena’s preference, but yet was the only way Kara had coffee) on the nightstand next to the bed.  _

_ “Ugh, but the car ride is going to be so boring without you,” Kara whined as she rolled onto her back on the bed.  _

_ “And that’s why I got you this,” Lena said as she brought up a Wicked CD that she had been hiding behind her back. _

_ Kara gasped. She jumped out of bed and took the CD from Lena’s hand. Lena laughed at the blonde’s excitement.  _

_ “Thank you!!!!” Kara said and tackled Lena with sloppy kisses all over her face.  _

_ “Kara!” Lena exclaimed as she burst out into giggles.  _

_ “Sorry! I just-” _

_ “I know.” _

_ Kara’s eyes continued to excitedly regard the CD case. Then she looked back at Lena.  _

_ “You know that I still would rather have your company right,” Kara checked in.  _

_ Lena hugged Kara. “I know darling. I love you.” _

_ “I love you too. So much.” _

_ “Now, drink that coffee before it gets cold and get ready or you’re going to get to Midvale late. And you can’t surprise Eliza if she’s asleep.” _

_ “Got it boss!” Kara said as she somehow chugged the hot coffee and then went into the bathroom to get ready. Lena rolled her eyes then went to make lunch.  _

_ After many kisses goodbye due to Kara’s reluctance to leave Lena, Kara finally made it onto the road. She was happily singing along to the Wicked soundtrack on the long empty winding road that led to Midvale.  _

_ It was when Kara was preparing for that high note in Defying Gravity when she heard it.  _

_ An odd sound, as if…  _

_ Then all of a sudden the car started to swerve.  _

_ “Woah!” Kara exclaimed. She gripped the wheel, trying to be careful not to break it with her bare hands while trying to gain control of the car again. _

_ She must’ve hit something sharp on the bumpy road and gotten a flat tire.  _

_ Kara pressed on the brake to slow the car down but just as she did the car hit something again that caused the car to completely spin out of control.  _

_ “Shit!” Kara exclaimed. _

_ She kept pressing on the brakes but it did nothing to stop the uncontrolled car from eventually hitting the ditch off the road hard. It caused Kara’s head to hit the window hard and she blacked out. _

_ ***** _

_ There was an intense pounding in her head when Kara became conscious again. She tried to open her eyes, but when she did, she was greeted with blaringly blinding lights. Kara then tried to move her arms, but when she did, there was a stinging against her wrist.  _

_ Kara gulped. She was feeling pain. Something she hadn’t felt since she was a child on Krypton.  _

_ Kara’s heart sank. If she could get hurt here, if she wasn’t invulnerable then would she be able to get out? _

_ “Looks like sleeping beauty is awake,” a voice said. _

_ Kara didn’t recognize the voice; all that she could tell was that it was a man’s voice. Suddenly, the bright lamp that was directly above Kara’s face was moved away.  _

_ Kara’s eyes adjusted to the dark room. There were a few dim lights that flickered on and off randomly. The walls were a dark grey, made of cement. There were no windows. There were a few steel tables around the room with various items on them.  _

_ She finally looked to where her arms were cuffed down, the metal had an odd glowing green tint to it. When she attempted to break them, the second her skin touched the metal it stung, and a rush of pain raced through her veins.  _

_ Kara sucked in her breath at it.  _

_ “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” _

_ Kara’s eyes flickered up to the voice. She saw a man, bald and wearing a suit. He had a knowing smirk on his face. One clearly filled with pride at having captured her.  _

_ “It’s kryptonite. A substance from your home planet, one of the very few things that under the yellow sun can hurt you.” _

_ “How? How do you know?” Kara’s raspy voice said.  _

_ The man glanced at her. “I’ve been spending the last few years studying him. Who he was, what he was. What could hurt him.” _

_ “Why?”  _

_ “Because, he has the power of gods. Why should someone like him, who’s not even human be allowed to just roam the earth without us keeping his power in check. One day, he’ll destroy us all and we will be unprepared.” _

_ “He would never hurt anyone,” Kara said sternly.  _

_ The man sighed. “You don’t understand. You’ll never understand. Because you’re just like him. You hold so much power in your hands.  _

_ “But I do find you quite fascinating though. Unlike your cousin, you don’t spend your time parading around like a false god. Instead you pretend to be human. Going to classes at university, acting just like any other average college student.” _

_ That prideful smirk grew when he saw the look of shock on Kara’s face. _

_ “I know who you are Kara Danvers.” _

_ “And who are you?” _

_ “Ah, I’ve forgotten my manners. I haven’t introduced myself. I’m Lex. Lex Luthor.” _

_ Kara’s eyes widened. This was Lena’s brother.  _

_ “Now that we are acquainted with each other. I’m quite surprised that my sister hasn’t bothered to mention you despite your… affiliation with each other,” Lex said in disgust. “Though I do think she wanted to keep you safe. She knows doesn’t she? I doubt she would have gone to such lengths to hide you from me if not. Cause, you see, Lena doesn’t really get my distaste for aliens. Just tells me to leave it alone. But what will we do when you take over? When humans become the ones hiding. You can defeat an army with one breath can’t you Kara?” _

_ “Have you ever thought that some of us just want a safe home?” Kara asked. _

_ Lex slammed his hand against one of the tables which made Kara jump and the kryptonite stung through her veins once more. “This isn’t your home.” _

_ “Maybe so. But mine’s gone.” _

_ “And who’s fault is that. You Kryptonians destroyed your own home. You brought it on yourselves. You don’t deserve to just come to a new planet and be gifted these powers. I am here to stop you before your greed destroys our own planet too.” _

_ She looked at Lex. She recalled how Lena talked about him. The boy who made her feel welcome. But she never talked about him aside from those times when they were children. Was this why? Because this is what has become of her brother. Lost to the insanity of stopping aliens that didn’t even want to cause any harm.  _

_ “Have you ever thought that I never wanted them in the first place?”  _

_ “But you have them and that makes you dangerous. Don’t take this personally, Miss Danvers. But I’m just protecting my planet. And my sister.” Lex then turned to grab something from the table. When he turned around he held a needle. Kara gulped.  _

_ “What do you want from me?” Kara weakly asked as he approached her knowing very well that she wouldn’t be able to escape him. _

_ But everything went black before Kara got an answer. _

_ ***** _

_ Kara woke, everything felt hazy. She was still in the same room she was before when she took in her surroundings. The only difference was that Lex was not there. She looked around, to see if there was any possible way to get out of here.  _

_ But all of the tables with anything that could be useful were too far to reach, even if her arms weren’t bound down. Kara could see now that everything that had been on the tables were cleared.  _

_ The lamp from earlier was the brightest thing in the room, a few feet behind her head. If she squinted just the slightest, she could see at the very end of the room to the left, a shadow was made by a wall. Which meant that it caved away to a door.  _

_ She tried to x-ray the area to figure out which way she could get out, only to discover that the walls were most likely laced with lead. _

_ Kara lifted her head up enough to also see the kryptonite cuffs that also encased her feet. She also saw that she was wearing a hospital gown. Kara realized the only way she could get out was to break the cuffs. That maybe if she could just withstand the kryptonite just for a moment long enough to break it, she could find a way out. _

_ So she tried, even if it hurt. She had to get out. She needed to get back to Lena.  _

_ With each attempt Kara felt her strength weakening. Her energy drained from her body, until there was none left.  _

_ ***** _

_ “I see you’ve been trying to escape.” Kara opened her eyes and turned her head to see Lex leaning against one of the tables. “The concentration of kryptonite radiation in your blood is a lot higher when I last left you. So I’m just going to break it to you, it’s nth metal. You can’t break it even if you managed to withstand the kryptonite enough. Also kryptonite weakens you remember? It essentially strips you of your powers. So there’s no escape.” _

_ Kara turned away from Lex and stared at the ceiling. _

_ “Not so powerful now are you?” _

_ “Why are you doing this Lex?” _

_ “I already told you. To be earth’s hero. The man of tomorrow. Not that imposter. People forget that just because he looks like us doesn’t mean that he is like us. He’s still alien.” _

_ “And me?” _

_ “Oh I have something special in store for you, you will just have to wait.” _

_ “AHHH!” Kara shouted as she looked to see Lex injecting something into her arm. _

_ Once more the world faded out. _

_ ***** _

_ The next time Kara woke, she wasn’t alone in the room. But the other person that was there wasn’t Lex. It was some other man.  _

_ He went over to her. He reached towards her, and Kara tried to move away but was reminded of the kryptonite cuffs. She winced.  _

_ Eventually he reached behind her and lifted her head, then with his other arm brought up a bowl to her mouth. She kept her mouth closed.  _

_ “It’s food. You need to eat,” he said.  _

_ She stared at the contents of the bowl cautiously, it seemed like some kind of soup.  _

_ “It’s not poisoned or anything. He’s not trying to kill you.” _

_ Kara then reluctantly let the man feed her. She needed food, a lot of food. And there would be absolutely no chance of her getting out if she didn’t at least have some energy. Especially when there was no sun that could provide her any.  _

_ ***** _

_ Kara had been in and out of consciousness far too many times than she’d prefer. She had no idea how much time had passed since the car swiveled off the road. If Lena had any clue she was missing.  _

_ She now regretted planning her visit to Eliza’s as a surprise. If Eliza had known, maybe then she could have contacted Lena as soon as the first night. But everything worked out so perfectly for Lex. Lena wasn’t going to expect calls from Kara because Kara promised she wouldn’t bother and excessively call her. That in fact she could last all weekend without contacting Lena all to prove that she wasn’t clingy. It was a joke, but Lena would likely assume she was taking it seriously if she didn’t actually call or text her.  _

_ Now Lena would only notice that something was wrong by the evening of the 4th day, when Kara promised she’d be back.  _

_ She missed Lena. So much. Her smiles, her laugh that only Kara and their friends ever really heard. Mostly Kara though. She missed kissing her. Watching her work, the way her face would just be so focused on the task, making her forget the world around her including time. How peaceful she looked asleep. Kara missed everything about Lena already. And most of all, just being with her.  _

**_I’ll get out of here Lena. I promise._** _Kara thought to herself._ ** _I miss you so much._** **_I’ll be back when I told you I would. I won’t give up, I love you too much too._** _A tear fell from her eye._ ** _I’ll find my way back to you._**

_ ***** _

_ The next time Kara opened her eyes, she heard the clang of items. Her mind still felt very hazy, it was hard to remain awake.  _

_ She heard the shuffle of feet.  _

_ “You’re not supposed to be awake yet, quite resilient aren’t you?” _

_ A face entered Kara’s vision, it was hard to see due to the shadows covering it and the light of the lamp making it hard for her to see anything behind it.  _

_ “Wh-what did he mean? When he- s- said y- you’re not… trying to kill me?” Kara struggled to ask while her mind tried to lull her back to sleep. _

_ “It’s your cousin I want to kill. You. Well…” _

_ ***** _

_ “‘Men judge generally more by the eye than by the hand, for everyone can see but few can feel. Everyone sees what you appear to be, few really know what you are.’ The Prince. One of my favorite quotes. One that more people should listen to.” _

_ Kara woke up to see Lex with a book, he stood near the end of the table that Kara was laid on.  _

_ “Niccolo Machiavelli. Quite a wise man, did many things. Renaissance diplomat, philosopher, and writer. Many called him the father of modern political philosophy and science,” Lex said as he flipped a page in the book.  _

_ The cover was one that Kara recognized. The Art of War. It was one that Lena had on her bookshelf.  _

_ “I know of him,” Kara said.  _

_ “Good. From my sister I presume?” Lex questioned.  _

_ “Yes. She has The Art of War.” _

_ “Ah, that’s the first book I gave her.” He smiled as if remembering something. “She had so many questions after, and we talked about it for hours. She always liked that one, but personally I like The Prince, it has better quotes.” _

_ “What happened to you Lex? What happened to that boy who was kind to Lena? Who welcomed her into the family. She looked up to you,” Kara said.  _

_ Lex walked over to the right side of Kara.  _

_ “She said I was kind to her?” Lex asked intrigued. “Well, you could hardly blame her. She was young, naïve, only a child. The thing is, I was born from poison, and she was born from love. That’s the only thing that makes us different, because as our family walks steadily in the darkness she will always find the light. It makes her weak and easy to manipulate, which is too bad because she would’ve had so much potential by my side. _

_ “I was kind to her… from her perspective. But no, I simply taught her. She’s intelligent, it would have been a waste if she wasn’t taught how to use that brain of hers. So easily she listened, learned, and strived to impress. All of that could be used to harness her smarts with the simple reward of praise. Mother wasted it because of her disdain of where Lena came from, and father just ignored it as he wasted away in his office unable to face his mess of a family he created. Which I guess in the end made me look like the only good guy because I was the only one who bothered to give her attention. _

_ “The thing I didn’t prepare for was her difference in views from me as she grew up. When she had her own time alone in boarding school. We may have been raised in the same family, but we couldn’t be more different yet similar at the same time. So I let her go, but I won’t make the same mistake again.” _

_ “Lena’s nothing like you,” Kara said. “How could you feel nothing using her like that? Giving her attention as some kind of reward? You were toying with her emotions as if she were some experiment. She needed to be loved, not used. She just lost her mother when she was taken in by your family. Don’t you understand that? She lost someone she loved, but you all treated her like it didn’t matter. Don’t you want to be loved by someone?” _

_ “Love. Love is a blinding emotion that gives people a weakness. As Machiavelli once said, “it is better to be feared than loved, if you cannot be both.” And Luthors aren’t capable of love.” _

_ “You’re wrong. Not all Luthors. Lena is. She’s capable of love. None of you ever deserved her.” _

_ “And you do?” Lex said as he left the room.  _

_ Kara sighed as she heard the lock of the door.  _

_ “No, but at least I love her back,” Kara whispered to herself.  _

_ ***** _

_ Kara heard the bang of a door opening, the squeak of wheels. She slowly opened her eyes to see what was happening. The major thing that was different from what Kara noticed was that she was no longer on the steel table she had been on since she got here. She was on some kind of… dentist chair. Her hands and feet were of course still cuffed to the chair with kryptonite and probably nth metal.  _

_ She looked back up to see a man, not one she recognized, wheeling in a stand to the center of the cold room. On top of the stand was a… TV? It was an old one, a chunky one that probably would use a VHS tape.  _

_ Kara was extremely confused. Why would Lex have someone bring in a TV? What was he planning to show her?  _

_ The man who was there had shaggy dark brown hair and didn’t pay any mind to her. He seemed to be looking at a watch as he simply stood next to the TV.  _

_ Kara was about to ask what this was all about, when she caught her reflection against the dark grey of the blank screen.  _

_ She was thinner, Kara wasn’t sure if it was possible because of the way her powers also included her being unable to gain weight. For the first time Kara wondered if it also would have prevented her from getting skinny. She wondered if it was from the loss of powers or the lack of food. But Kara knew she looked terrible. Weak. As if her bones would break if she tried to lift anything.  _

_ Her eyes were sunken, bloodshot. Hair tangled everywhere. Her face no longer held the constant smile that everyone always told her she had.  _

_ She no longer looked like Kara Danvers. She looked like a prisoner.  _

_ Kara’s train of thought was distracted when the man turned the TV on. It was playing the news, specifically new from The Daily Planet.  _

_ “Chaos seems to be occurring on this day, in Metropolis. Merely moments ago, at 4pm on this Monday afternoon people were just enjoying spending time with friends and family at the Krypton park made in thanks of Superman’s good deeds…” _

_ It’s been 4 days. Kara’s supposed to be back in Metropolis with Lena by the evening.  _

_ “But now people are running to safety as it seems Lex Luthor is there demanding Superman to show up.” _

_ “No…” Kara whispered weakly as she saw Clark in his super suit land in front of Lex who was smirking.  _

_ Lex had kryptonite, he could hurt Clark. Kara knew how it felt, how this mineral tore the energy out of her. It erased the way she was so in tune of every little noise. Made steel impossible to break. Took away the fire in her eyes, the chill of her breath. At the same time the radiation would fill her veins, like shards of glass that clawed their way up her arms or legs. There was no way to escape the pain.  _

_ Kryptonite made her vulnerable.  _

_ It made her human. Something Kara had wished for since she came to learn of her powers. She didn’t want them, she hated that everytime she hugged Lena she had to be aware of how hard she was holding her. That the world never seemed to stay quiet for her mind to take a break. That she may have been so close to accidentally hurting Alex far too many times to count. She had wished so much to just be normal. So she would have enjoyed playing hide and seek with Alex. Been able to truly enjoy Lena’s kisses. Gone to amusement parks without getting headaches. She could have pet Streaky without being afraid of hurting the poor little cat. She never asked to be different. But she was.  _

_ How ironic was that? The one thing that could grant that wish was the very same thing that caused her so much pain.  _

_ Kara felt a tear fall. She’d never be normal. She was always going to be a freak.  _

_ “The fight doesn’t look good. Lex Luthor seems to be prepared against the Man of Steel. With a suit that seems to…”  _

_ Kara focused back onto the television. Lex was wearing a suit now. Kara’s heart immediately sank when she recognized the glowing green that was situated at the center of Lex’s chest. She watched as a ray of green kryptonite shot out from the suit. It hit directly at the center of Clark’s chest, directly on the House of El symbol.  _

_ She looked away not wanting to see the pain on her cousin’s face.  _

_ “AHHH!” Kara screamed as she felt the now familiar sting of kryptonite on her arm.  _

_ “Look,” a voice demanded. _

_ Kara turned to her left to see that the man who had brought in the television was holding a blade of kryptonite. She stared at the knife. One that could actually cut through her skin. When she noticed the man was bringing it close to her skin again Kara immediately turned back to the screen.  _

_ Kara gulped as she saw Clark weakly on the ground, tying to get back up. She could even see his veins now pulsing with the green radiation.  _

_ “It seems that Superman is… Hurt?” _

_ Kara could tell from the reporter's voice and the looks on the people who were nearby the camera, that they were confused and in shock.  _

_ No one was expecting this. To see Superman in pain, because no one ever saw it nor dared to try. Not till Lex Luthor.  _

_ Kara then remembered a quote from Machiavelli that Lena had told her, “the first method for estimating the intelligence of a ruler is to look at the men he has around him.” _

_ Lex had no one around him but people who did his bidding. Many would likely assume it would take armies to defeat a Kryptonian if the case were ever to occur. But what Kara was witnessing along with all of Metropolis and probably the world, was that it simply took the knowledge and desperation of a man.  _

_ Kara automatically knew what Lex was doing. Other than his desire to kill her cousin, he did this on display. Lex wasn’t just trying to kill Superman, but he was trying to run the world. It was clear in Kara’s eyes. Because each time she saw the wince of pain on Clark’s face as they fought she knew that it poured more and more fear into her heart. It likely did the same with everyone else who watched. Because their hero, their undefeated hero was no longer made of steel as everyone had once believed. He was tearing down the idea in people’s heads that Superman was a god. Which is what he had set out to do. And no matter what would happen in the end, Lex would still be successful.  _

_ He’s done it, Kara realized. He’s destroyed people’s hope in the man of steel.  _

_ Hope. It made people believe in the right thing, do the right thing. Had people hold on. It was what a 12 year old girl stuck in the middle of nowhere had when it felt like she'd never see another living thing again. It was what that her family crest represented here on earth. Hope was the very thing that was keeping Kara alive right now, the hope that she'd see Lena again.  _

_ More tears fell as Kara saw the now seared symbol on Superman’s chest as Lex threw him into a building. Cement broke off falling into the park, and crashed onto the House of El symbol that people had put there, destroying it. _

_ Kara was then taken back to Krypton. The rumble of the planet’s crust cried out in pain. Shouts of chaos were everywhere as her father grabbed her and lifted up as they ran from it all. But could they really run from it? It completely surrounded them. In the corners of Kara’s eyes she saw others hurt under the rubble created from the large towering buildings that they created. Mothers searched for their children. Kids cried out not knowing what was happening. She lifted her head slightly from her father’s shoulder to see her mother beside them, as they went somewhere. Finally her father ducked into a building. It was not one she recognized, but she did see the symbol of the Science guild at the entrance before it was broken by more debris, and soon enough more fell completely and completely blocked the entrance. They ran up stairs, Kara was worried the steps would just break away and they’d fall into nothingness. She held onto her father tightly. Eventually her father put her down and they were in a room that expanded that the ceiling felt like trying to reach the sky. Kara nearly fell when the room shook. Her parents looked at each other with sad eyes. Kara saw that to her left her Uncle Jor-El and Aunt Lara were there with Kal-El. Their eyes were sad too. Kara frowned. What was happening? _

_ “Kara,” her mother said. “Come here.” Her mother took her hand and lead her up a few steps. _

_ “We must hurry Kara.” _

_ “What? Why?” _

_ “Krypton is dying.” Her father said. Kara noticed the small pod there. Krypton was dying? But couldn’t they stop that from happening. Krypton had the best and brightest in the science guild, wouldn’t they have figured it out? Wh- why was her planet dying?  _

_ “Your pod’s coordinates are interlocked with Kal-El’s. You will follow him to Earth.” Kara felt the rumble of the ground. Her parents looked at her with worry. _

_ “I am not afraid, father.” Kara reassured them. Even though fear raced through her veins, and she could feel hope slip away as she read the looks on her parents’ eyes. They were saying goodbye. But surely it was only temporary. _

_ “The trip is long, but you will sleep most of the way and we’ll be with you in your dreams. You’ll journey to Earth to look after your baby cousin, Kal-El. Because of the Earth’s yellow sun, you’ll have great powers on this planet. You will do extraordinary things.” _

_ Powers?  _

_ “I won’t fail Kal-El or you.” Kara promised even though the fear in her began to grow, but she had to be brave for her parents.  _

_ Kara’s mother kissed her forehead. “I love you, Kara.” Then a loud bang sounded. “You must go, now.” But Kara froze. She didn’t want to say goodbye yet. How much longer would it be till she saw them again? She looked to see Kal-El’s pod launch into space. She went back to hug her mother just one more time until she could once more. _

_ Her mother then took the necklace around her neck, and placed it in Kara’s _

_ hand.  _

_ “As long as you have this, you will never be alone.” Her mother told her. _

_ Kara was about to put it around her neck and she stared at the necklace. It was a beautiful stone pendant, shaped like a teardrop. The colour was one that matched her eyes. Around it was a grey casing that ran along the sides of the pendant.  _

_ Her father helped her into the pod and when she got in she gripped the necklace that was around her neck. As she did, the glass reformed on the pod and she shot off into space.  _

_ She could see Kal-El’s pod not too far from hers until it sped up and disappeared into space.  _

_ She saw all the controls on the mainframe of the pod prepare to set her on the same path as Kal’s but then there was a loud clang and her pod spun around. Just as it did, she saw Krypton explode. There was so much fire, debris, it was no longer the beautiful planet she had grown up on. Then in a blink of an eye it was gone.  _

_ Then a pulse hit Kara’s pod and she was drifting away. It was then that she knew it was the last time she’d ever see her parents. Permanently.  _

_ When her blurred vision from all the tears refocused into the current time, she saw Kal-El bloodied and bruised on the ground with Lex Luthor proudly standing over him.  _

_ “No.”  _

_ Kara couldn’t take it anymore. It was her cousin, the one she was sent to protect. And even though things didn’t turn out the way her parents expected, but Kara wasn’t going to let Lex Luthor take away the last of her blood family.  _

_ Kara struggled against the cuffs, enduring the pain. She felt more as she saw the man as he pressed the knife against her skin to try to stop her struggling. She wasn’t going to let him silence her this time.  _

_ “Look after your baby cousin Kal-El.” that phrase, her mother’s words echoed in her head.  _

_ She cried out as she gathered as much strength as she possibly could. Then she felt it, the rush of her powers.  _

_ Along with it was all the anger, at her parents not being able to save Krypton. At Kal-El for just leaving her with the Danvers’. From Alex hating her those first few years. From Lex using Lena.  _

_ The pain, of being away from Lena, of taking away Alex’s normal childhood, the loss she felt after losing everything. Her planet. Everything she had known. Her life. Her family. And most of all the idea of losing Kal-El along with it.  _

_ The misery of being different in a world that caged you will all their tourmenting expectations. _

_ Kara felt the heat in her eyes, the way metal crumpled in her bare hands, how gravity didn’t have a hold on her, that she could hear everything at once but couldn’t focus on anything.  _

_ Then, just as quickly as she felt everything it all disappeared.  _

_ She slowly opened her eyes to find that everything around her was… rubble. She was no longer caged by kryptonite. She was finally feeling the coolness of the outside air. The sun was setting. Kara was outside. _

_ “I see you’ve caused quite the mess.” _

_ Kara turned her aching head to see Lex Luthor. She immediately tried to use her heat vision, but she couldn’t feel it.  _

_ How? But how? She was outside, there was sun. Not a lot, but there was still sun that gave her her powers. But she could feel none of them.  _

_ He looked at her curiously. “Seems like you blew out your powers. You’re practically human now.” He smirked. Then he seemed to be scavenging for something in the destruction Kara had created.  _

_ Kara just sat there, feeling the weakest she had ever been. On her knees with sharp cement that dug into her skin. She saw on her arm a cut likely made from that kryptonite blade.  _

_ She then saw a bag, hers drop in front of her. She looked up to see Lex had placed it in front of her then he started walking away.  _

_ “You’re not going to try to kill me?” Kara asked, her voice scratching against her dry throat. _

_ Lex laughed. “That was never my intention with you Kara.” _

_ “Then what did you want with me?” _

_ “Don’t you see? Look around you! This, this is what happens when you Kryptonians are out of control. Destruction. You may have fooled yourself into thinking that you can control your power, but you can’t. No one’s safe around you. You’re just a ticking time bomb of disaster,” Lex said his voice filled with amusement. “You’re free to go.” _

_ Kara looked at him, he stood next to a car near the road.  _

_ “Just do me one favor. Stay away from my sister, I’d hate to find her underneath debris the next time I see her. And if you really as you like to say, ‘love’ her. You know what you need to do to keep her safe. Because you clearly can’t protect her by being with her, that’s the most foolish thing if you think you can stop me.” Lex tossed a stone of kryptonite up in the air and caught it as he started to get into the car.  _

_ “Oh, and send Clark my regards at his funeral.” _

_ The car drove away. _

_ ***** _

_ At some point Kara found herself in a bathroom of a bar that she was able to find as she walked in the middle of nowhere. She changed back into her clothes and found that her extra pair of led glasses were still intact in the bag.  _

_ The second she had entered the bar, all the TV’s that were in there displayed the news. _

**_Superman killed by Lex Luthor_ **

_ And even though Kara didn’t have her superhearing, she could just tell by the tone of the place that everyone was talking about it. It made Kara sick to her stomach. She ran to the bathroom and threw up.  _

_ She stared at herself in the mirror. She couldn’t recognize herself.  _

_ Her mind was still reeling from everything that it was so overwhelming that her brain felt the reasonable thing to do was to simply shut off and just allow the necessary functions to operate.  _

_ Kara walked out of a bar, managed to find a kind enough person to get her a ride back to Metropolis. As she saw the city again, she could see the sadness and grief that blanketed the entire city. But the feeling brushed over her. Kara couldn’t feel it. She just operated. Her face was blank.  _

_ It wasn’t until she saw Lena again that she felt everything racing towards her. The most prominent of everything she suddenly felt was the painful reality that Kara was going to leave Lena.  _

_ But when Kara closed the door of Lena’s apartment later that morning, she pushed away all the emotions again. _

_ ***** _

Kara with tears in her eyes slowly turned around to look at Lena. Lena herself had a sad and distant look in her eyes as she sat on the bench. The sun had set when Kara had finished telling Lena everything. 

“Lena…” Kara said. Lena looked up at her. “Please say something.”

But without a word Lena stood up, and she turned around walking away.

“Lena…” Kara said, her voice cracking. Kara’s breath shook as she sunk down against the wall of the rooftop and cried. 

Lena left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know, go ahead and scream at me in the comments.   
> On the other hand how many of y'all have watched the Half of It???!!!!! I'm in love with this movie, you should go watch it if you haven't yet!


	9. Questions, Questions, and Common Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where did Lena go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did y'all see how amazing Melissa's directing was yesterday's episode?! I'm so happy for her!  
> Anyways, I've been writing like crazy lately. I'm working on the last chapter right now so updates will be pretty frequent.

Lena sighed as she stared out of the car window. The streetlights passed as the city was noticeably quieter than it was during the day. She had a terrible feeling that she shouldn’t have just left Kara. In fact, she knew she shouldn’t. 

But while Lena’s 7 year long question was answered, new questions came up. And Lena had to know. Because of the possible answer to them… 

She had the facts. 

  1. Kara left 7 years ago.
  2. The girls were turning 7 soon. 
  3. Lex never lets anyone go unless what he had planned went successfully. 



After Kara had told her everything it made her sick to her stomach that she had no idea what happened to Kara when she left. She remembered the evening that Kara returned. She had thought that Kara was reeling from grief over the loss of her cousin, her last living blood family.

But it was what her brother had done. What his twisted mind had done to Kara. 

She thought she had protected Kara from him, never talking about her, not having Kara post anything about them online, hiding the large restaurant bills… It wasn’t enough. He still discovered everything and used it to his advantage.

The red warning bells should have sounded in her head, or maybe they did but she didn’t pay enough attention to them. Because now she remembered how she noticed that Kara somehow felt thinner, that there were deep eye bags, that she seemed so very distant in a way that it couldn’t have just been grief. But Lena filed it all off as Clark’s death. Or presumed death at least. 

Lena needed to gather up her thoughts. She needed the whole picture. Then she’d talk to Kara again. There were too many ‘what if’s’ and ‘maybes’ that were racing through her mind that she couldn’t let herself imagine anymore. Lena had to know what was true and what wasn’t. 

“We’re here Miss Luthor,” her driver Sean said. 

“Thank you, you may head home,” Lena told him as she grabbed her bag. 

“But Miss Luthor-”

“I’ll be fine Sean, though may I need a ride in the morning, be here 8 am sharp.”

“Yes, Miss Luthor.” 

Lena exited the car and watched as it drove away leaving her at the doors of L-Corp. She turned around and headed inside. Instead of heading to her office which was the usual route for her every single day, she hit the basement floor on the elevator. The floor no one was allowed access to. It was a few feet below the labs. 

When the elevator opened there was a short hallway that only ended with a door. Lena held in a breath. Then she put her hand on the scanner. The door slid open. 

Lena tentatively entered the room. She hadn’t been in here since the day that Lex brought her in. It was around her 2nd year of university, during her reading break when he had asked her to come to National City to see this new project. When she discovered that it was a project targeted against aliens, specifically against Superman, Lena couldn’t get out of there sooner. 

The day she had taken over the company Lena went to every place that she knew Lex could be hiding anything locked it away. And this room was her first stop, she replaced the key with a scanner that would only allow her in. To ensure that Lex wouldn’t be able to access it ever again. Lena never expected that she’d ever find a need for this place. But Lena knew it was probably the only place that she’d get answers, other than her last resort. But once again that was a last resort.

So Lena didn’t sleep that night. She went through as many files of Lex’s that she could bear to read and looked at the various projects whether they were finished or unfinished. It helped that Lena already knew kryptonian, it seemed that Lex had to learn it in order to transcribe some Kryptonian artifacts that Lena had no clue how he got a hold of. 

Most of these things were intended to hurt Superman, such as the discovery of kryptonite and an object that would give kryptonians headaches because of the frequency it rang at. 

Lena’s stomach sickened at it all. The way all of these things could hurt Kara. It also meant that they could hurt Cassie and Lori. 

Her mind went to the two innocent kryptonian-human girls that made Lena smile. They were so young and joyful, Lena couldn’t help but get attached to them. 

That’s when something odd caught Lena’s eyes. She noticed on the screen an odd file that seemed to be highly encrypted. 

Lena’s fingers quickly worked their way to unscramble it and gain access. Within a few minutes, she was in. 

The first thing she saw was some kryptonian blueprints titled ‘Genesis Chamber’. As she read more, she came to realize what it could mean. Kryptonian scientists had figured out a way for Kryptonians to have children by just obtaining DNA samples from both parents. 

Lena kept reading, she also found that everything used to build a Genesis chamber was not found on earth. So it’d be impossible, but what Lena came to realize was that with this information it could be possible to use their process in taking two DNA samples from two people to produce a child. Or maybe two. With this information and the technology from humans’ in vitro fertilization process the impossible started to become possible in Lena’s mind. 

But when Lena found that there were no other research entries weeks before the weekend that Lex had kidnapped Kara, she knew there was no other choice. No matter how much she was going to hate what she had to do next. It was her last resort.

*****

“Kara…” 

Kara glanced up to Alex who ran over to her and hugged her side. Kara’s glasses were on the ground and she had curled up into herself as she cried.

She leaned onto her big sister’s shoulder. 

“I- I tried Alex. I t-told her everything. But sh-she left…” Kara said. 

“That you’re an alien?” Alex asked. 

Kara shook her head. “No, she already knew that.” 

“She did?”

“She’s known since the second year of college.”

Alex sighed. “How long did you two date?”

“Since first year,” Kara answered.

“How come I never met her?” Alex wondered out loud.

“Our schedules never matched up, remember? Whenever you visited Eliza I was busy and vise versa.”

“But you never even told me.”

“I didn’t want to bother you. You spent all of high school watching over me, you finally were free of it when I went to college.”

Alex looked at her. “I’m your sister Kara. It doesn’t matter how many times you bother me I’m still going to be there for you. No matter how little or big the problem or situation is.” Alex paused. “I’m sorry. I kept my head in the negatives of the Luthor name. If maybe just for a moment I stopped thinking about what happened with Clark and Lex, I might have realized that Lena was more to you than just a new friend.”

“Thanks, Alex. She is a good person. A wonderful one.” Alex nodded. “She made me feel normal. Happy and so free.”

“Good. That’s good to hear.”

“We should head back, the twins…” Kara started

“It’s alright, Eliza and Clark’s got it for the night,” Alex said knowing that Kara still needed to just be comforted. 

“... Okay.”

The two Danvers sisters sat there quietly on the roof of the building as the night sky faded and the sun was reborn creating a new day. 

“You loved her didn’t you?” Alex finally said breaking the silence.

“I still do.”

*****

“Miss, you can’t go in there,” a man said when she had barged in.

“I can do what I want.”

“I- it’s dangerous, I’d recommend you wait until visiting hours-”

“It’s my brother, no but me knows how dangerous he is. Now let me in,” Lena demanded. 

“I-”

Lena raised her eyebrow. 

“Uh, I’ll send you with a few guards as a precaution.”

“That sounds much better,” Lena said as she walked into the prison area. The guards guided her until she reached the destination she wanted. Lex’s cell. 

Lex was there, seated facing the wall, his back to Lena. 

“Have you finally agreed to visit me, little sis? I’ve asked you so many times over the past 7 years, I’ve been quite lonely.” Lena could hear the taunt in his voice. “But it’s not, is it? By the way you stormed in here, I believe I must’ve done something to anger you.”

“You did.”

Lex turned around and walked over to the bars that caged him. “What could I have done?” A smile plastered on his face as if it made him happy he got on Lena’s nerves. 

“What did you do to her?” Lena demanded. 

“Her?”

“You know who I am talking about, quit playing this silly game Lex. You lost, you’re stuck in this cell.”

“Dear sister, I was just doing my job. To make things right.”

“Oh stop it with the games, Lex. You practically tortured her. Held her against her will. How the hell is any of that ‘right’?” Lena shouted. 

“You really care for her, don’t you? But she left you didn’t she? Otherwise, I would have probably had a visit from you sooner.”

“It’s something you’re never going to understand because you don’t have a heart. I’m not going to stand here wasting my time trying to tell you what love is like, because that would be useless. It’s plain and simple Lex. She left. I saw her again. She told me what happened. So I just have one question for you. What did you do to her?”

Lex turned around and paced around his cell, Lena went to move towards the cell. One of the guards held her shoulder to stop her. She rolled her eyes and shrugged him off, she went right in front of the bars. 

“I think you already know Lena. That you don’t need me to give you the answers, because you have them. The problem here is that you want confirmation that it’s true. And only I can give you that. That’s why you’re really here.”

Lena said nothing. 

Lex sighed. “It’s all you’re here for.”

“Why else would I be here?”

“A ‘hello’ every once in a while would be nice you know?”

Lena scoffed. “From the psychopathic brother that ruined my life? Yeah, that’s never going to happen.”

Lex walked over to her, so they were face to face. The metal bars were the only thing that separated them, the same way their capacities to love made them different. Because Lena could and Lex couldn’t. Or maybe somewhere very deep down he could but it was buried beneath all his greed and desire that he would always put before it. 

“How do you know that I won’t lie to you?” Lex said. 

“Because you taught me how to spot a lie. And I won’t be leaving until I have the truth,” Lena answered swiftly. 

“Well played little sis.”

“So?” Lena proded. 

“You know I thought you would have been more grateful, if it weren’t for me you wouldn’t have a child. Especially if you stayed with her.”

And there it was. The truth. Lena finally had it. The twins were hers as much as they were Kara’s. 

“Oh, don’t look so surprised. How old must the child be now? Hmm? Six? Or Seven? Not much older than you were when you came into the family. I wonde-”

“You’re going nowhere near them.”

“Them?” His voice perked up with interest. “There’s more than one? Fascinating. Boys?”

Lena cursed herself for letting that detail slip. “You don’t get to know.”

“But I’m their uncle,” Lex said.

“You wanted to create a child, to make a superhuman child you’d have complete control over. You wanted to raise the child to be a weapon. A kryptonian with Luthor blood. You’re not an uncle Lex. You don’t get to act like you deserve to know anything about them. And I’m going to make sure you don’t,” Lena said as she turned to leave, glad to get out of this place as soon as possible.

“Do they look more like you or her? How many powers? They must be smar-” Lex’s voice taunted until the door behind her shut. 

Lena slipped into the car and cried.

*****

After she and Alex went back to the loft, the twins were asleep and it was only Eliza, Clark, and Lois there. Kara sat there on the couch next to Alex and told them everything. They cried and talked for who knows how long. 

Kara only got in a few hours of rest before the twins were up again for breakfast. Clark and Lois had gone to the hotel they were planning on staying at for a few days more. 

Alex and Eliza stayed at Kara’s. Both of them were asleep. Kara, though, was familiar with the little pitter patter of feet on weekend mornings and got up. She made pancakes and some eggs and bacon. 

“Yeyu?” Lori asked. 

“Yes ish’ka?” 

“Are you and Lena okay?” 

Kara nearly dropped the plate of bacon she was bringing to the table at the question. She sat next to Lori at the table, Cassie was at the other end already stuffing her mouth with pancakes. 

“Uh.” Kara paused. “I’m not really sure.”

“Are we going to see her again?” Lori asked as she looked at her mom with a sad face.

Kara looked at her daughter. She wanted to tell Lori that they would. But she also couldn’t give her false hope, because the reality was that she had no clue if Lena ever wanted to see her again. “I’m afraid I can’t give you an answer to that Lori.”

“But you like like her right? Or did?” Lori proded.

Kara’s eyes shifted to her other daughter who just gave her an innocent smile. 

“I love her,” Kara said softly. 

“Then you should tell her,” Cassie chipped in. 

“I did. But she still left.”

“Why did she go?” Lori asked.

“I- I’m not sure,” Kara admitted. 

“Maybe she didn’t leave you, maybe it’s like when you go to your room when you need to think about adult stuff mom,” Cassie suggested. 

“Maybe,” Kara said in thought. She then looked at Cassie then Lori. “If I- if uh, I wanted to be with Lena, like how Alex and Kelly are… you two would be alright with that?”

They both smiled widely and nodded. 

“Okay. Then I need to go talk to her.” 

“You should bring flowers,” Cassie said. 

“And chocolates,” Lori added. 

Kara smiled. “And where did you girls get that idea?”

“Isn’t that how you impress a girl?” Lori asked. 

Kara bit her lip and scoffed. “The first time I tried to impress her I accidentally spilled iced coffee on her.” 

“Really!?” Cassie said as she laughed, Lori joined in.

Kara was now smiling brightly at the memory. “Yeah. I saw her in the cafe and she was just so beautiful. The only person there reading a book instead of being on their phone. I eventually gathered up the courage to try to say hi and when I went up to her we bumped into each other and my drink spilled all over her…” Kara continued to animatedly tell her daughters the rest of the story of how she and Lena met. They all laughed at Kara’s clumsiness. Kara smiled, she had quite the stories to tell them. 

*****

“Miss Luthor.”

“Yes, Jess?” Lena said as she scrambled through her papers she’s been going through for the last few hours. 

“A Miss Danvers is here to see you. She says she won’t leave, that she just needs one question answered. She seems pretty insistent.”

Lena sighed. “Let her in.” 

Jess opened her door to let Kara in, and Jess protectively lingered at the door. 

“You can go, Jess,” Lena said. And Jess left the room. “What question did you want to ask Kara?” Lena asked as she stood in front of her desk trying to look for a certain page…

“Did you leave because of me? Because I never told you?” Kara’s voice echoed in the office. 

“No. I needed to… to figure things out. I needed answers to questions that you can’t answer.”

“Like what?”

Lena looked away from the papers and to Kara. “Do you know who their father is Kara?”

Kara’s eyes flickered to the floor. Lena waited a moment. But when it seemed like Kara wasn’t going to say anything she opened her mouth to do so.

But she was cut off.

“They don’t have one,” Kara said quietly. Kara looked back up to Lena. 

“So you knew,” Lena said. 

“I mean… not entirely. I thought at first...“ Kara paused. She pushed her glasses back up. “But when I saw them for the first time… I just… I knew. I knew that there was as much of you as there is me in these girls. And I only became more sure as they grew up. But, uh… I never actually ran any DNA tests or the like.”

“Why didn’t you contact me after Lex was sent to jail?” 

“I was scared. I believed that you hated me and wanted nothing to do with me. I also wasn’t able to face what happened to me in those days. I couldn’t bear it. And if I had gone to you it wouldn’t have been fair to you. Even since we saw each other again I haven’t been fair to you because I couldn’t tell you what happened, but I should have. I’m so sorry Lena. I’ll leave you alone if you don’t want to see me again. I- I’m sorry,” Kara turned around to leave. 

“Kara,” Lena said as Kara had her hand on the door handle. 

Kara looked back. 

“I don’t hate you. Even though I feel like I should. And don’t even think I hated you the past seven years, I was just hurt. I just missed you.” Lena paused. She held in a breath as she contemplated whether or not she should say it. Her mind was racing again, so she just went for it. “I never stopped loving you either.”

“Really?” Kara said with surprise on her face. 

“Yeah. I visited Lex earlier. He confirmed that he used research on this Kryptonian tech called the Genesis chamber to create our kids. Gosh, that feels weird saying that. I would definitely like to still keep in touch with them, we can set up an arrangement or something,” Lena said. 

“Lena, I- I don’t want to do that.”

“Oh. Okay, then-”

“No- I, I mean… I want to try again with you. If you would like?” 

Lena glanced down to her papers. Then back to Kara. “I’m working on a way to ensure Lex doesn’t get out of prison. I didn’t protect you the first time, or at least not enough. But I can’t let it ever happen again, this time the girls are at risk. If I’m close to you I’m afraid of what would happen.”

“Lena-”

“Kara, he created them to be weapons. I know you knew that deep inside. And because you love them so much they won’t be. But if he ever tries anything… We can’t risk that.”

“Miss Luthor, your meeting is starting in 5 minutes,” Jess said as she peeked into the office. 

“I have to go, Kara,” Lena said as she exited the office. She stopped right next to whisper, “Face it, Kara, we were just meant to be a college love, nothing more.”

She didn’t look back otherwise she was afraid that she’d break, that she’d reconsider. She had to do what was best for the twins. That was what a parent does wasn’t it? _God, parent_. Lena thought. That was going to take some getting used to. 

*****

When Kara got back, she found Eliza reading a book with Lori and Cassie learning self defense with Alex. 

She smiled for a moment but then went to put her bag away. 

“How’d it go?” Alex asked. 

Kara just stayed quiet. 

“Kara?” Alex questioned concerned. 

Kara went over to the couch and sat. “Cassie, Lori, can you two come over here?”

Cassie sat to Kara’s right and Lori to her left. 

“I need to tell you both something.” They both looked at their mom and patiently waited. “I never talk about your other parent other than that they are human.” 

Eliza and Alex both looked at Kara curiously. 

“Lena’s your other mom,” Kara said.

“She is?” Lori asked. 

“Where do you think you get your love for science kiddo?” Kara said with a soft smile. 

“But you said the house of El were scientists.”

“Yeah, but I’ve always believed that a lot of it was because of Lena.”

“Kara, but…” Alex started confused. 

“On Krypton, we had kids through the Genesis chamber. All you needed was the DNA of both parents,” Kara explained to Alex. 

“Did you find out? Why Lena left?” Cassie asked. 

“She thinks that being near us will put you two in danger.”

“But you have superpowers mom,” Cassie said. 

Kara looked at Cassie. “Her brother is dangerous. And superpowers aren’t enough against him.”

“So Lena can’t be our mom too?” Lori asked. 

“I want her to be. She wants to as well. But, to both of us, your safety comes first. It always will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another big question answered. I guess the final one is whether or not Kara and Lena will get together.


	10. All Their Words Lead Back To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Lena be convinced? Will Kara let Lena go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bringing some characters back that I'm sure a lot of us have been missing. Plus adding a little bit of action because I've kind of missed having our hero.

Once Kara had gotten the girls to school she went to see off Eliza, Clark, Lois, Lucy, and James. Kelly was there as well, but Alex was at work. 

Kara hugged Eliza. 

“You’ll be alright, my strong girl,” Eliza said. 

“Thank you, Eliza. Let me know when you get back to Midvale,” Kara said. And Eliza nodded. 

She went to Clark and Lois who were chatting. “Congrats you two, I’m so happy for you.”

“Thanks Kara,” Lois said. 

“Hey, tell Lena that she shouldn’t feel her brother’s burden. It’s his to bear, not her,” Clark said. 

Kara smiled softly. “It’s going to take a lot more than just telling her to truly consider it. But it would mean a lot that you think so.”

Clark nodded in understanding. 

Kara then hugged Clark tightly, very grateful for those D.E.O agents who managed to save his life when Lex had nearly killed him all those years ago. 

_ “You’re gonna be a great father,” _ Kara whispered in kryptonian. 

_ “Don’t give up on Lena. That was my mistake with Lex. You shouldn’t make the same one as me,”  _ Clark said back. 

Kara half heartedly nodded. Ever since she saw Lena in her office two days ago, Kara’s been doubting whether or not she’d be able to get through to Lena. Besides… Lena had a point. Wasn’t that same reason, one of the many Kara made for why Kara never sought out Lena after Lex ended up in jail. Fear that maybe those bars weren’t enough to stop him.

Kara saw James and Kelly hug in the corner of her eye. 

“We really need to keep in touch this time KD,” Lucy said as she came up to hug her. Kara smiled at the silly nickname Lucy had for her. It was some girls night with Sam, Eve, Lena, and Lucy and while the rest of them were getting drunk off of wine, somehow Kara’s initials came up. Lucy had joked that it probably also stood for kraft dinner, as she referred to the unhealthy amount of mac and cheese she always had. Who could blame Kara, she’d gotten hooked on the microwaveable ones in first year when nothing tasted good in the cafeteria and found a stash in Lena’s dorm. A stash which she quickly devoured. Since that evening Lucy kept calling her KD.

“Yeah, we do.”

“Hey, look, I’m really sorry about what happened,” Lucy started.

“Don’t worry about it Lucy. You didn’t know.”

“Then why the long look?”

“We’ve just… we’ve hit a rough patch I guess. I’m not really sure if we can get back to where we were anymore,” Kara sighed. 

What Kara didn’t expect was Lucy to just start laughing. 

Kara looked at her confused. “What?”

“Kara, when we were in college and I saw you and Lena together, I thought god how perfect those two are for each other. You both connected and knew each other so well that all I wanted was a love like that. But what I came to realize after you had basically gone awol on me,” Lucy took a quick glance at James who was still chatting with Kelly. “Was that loving someone is full of those rough patches. And no, you don’t get back to where you were before after them. But the secret is Kara, sometimes those rough patches destroy your love or it makes your love stronger than it was before. Which will you let it be?” 

Kara just stared at Lucy speechless. 

Lucy just smiled. “Well, we’ve got to get going KD, but let me know how it turns out.” 

“Good luck Kara,” James said as he gave her a hug. 

She watched next to Kelly as friends and family waved goodbye, still shocked by Lucy’s speech. Kara wasn’t sure if she was shocked by how truthful and real it was or that it had come from Lucy Lane’s mouth. She had definitely grown from the chaotic girl Kara was once roommates with. But then again, everyone grows with time.

*****

“Kiera! Nura! Winslow!”

The trio rushed into the office afraid of what they could be in trouble for. 

“Yes Miss Grant,” all of them said. 

“Kiera where is the article that I assigned you?” 

“I- uh I’m working on it.”

Cat Grant stood from her seat. “I don’t pay you to stare at your screen all day, I better have it at my desk by the end of the day.”

“Sorry Miss Grant, you’ll have it by the end of the day,” Kara mumbled at being caught. She hadn’t been able to focus all day with what Lena said, Lucy’s insight, and Clark’s suggestion. 

“Good. And now since you wrote that article hinting about L-Corp’s latest product so well, I want you to go to this conference and get more information and write an article since we will have all the information on it. There’s supposed to be test trials and such, as well as other companies like Spheer Industries there. But, focus on the L-Corp product. I want a detailed rundown on it. Nura you are tagging along with Kara and will write a more general article on the other various products that will be displayed, and Winslow you are getting videos we can post on CatCo’s social media and website.”

The three of them nodded. 

“Off you go,” Cat said as she dismissed them. “Oh, Winslow how do you send th…”

As Kara exited the office, it struck her that Lena was going to be there since this was an L-Corp project- no, it was Lena’s project. 

“Kara are you okay?” Nia asked her. 

“I’m fine,” Kara said as she went back to her desk. 

Nia seemed to have tagged along and stood in front of Kara’s desk with a ‘yeah, right’ look on her face. 

“Every girl who says ‘I’m fine’ is 100% not fine.”

Kara sighed. “I just need to figure stuff out.”

“So figuring stuff is staring blankly at your screen so much that even Cat Grant notices it?”

“What else do you expect me to do Nia?” Kara asked helplessly.

“You’re sulking Kara. Drowning yourself in thoughts that aren’t going to help. And trust me, I know what that’s like. The toughest part is bringing yourself out of it, but it’s the most important part otherwise you let days pass without meaning. You’re stronger than that Kara. You are the strongest person I know. Ignore your wild thoughts and find what it is deep inside that you want. Then go for it, because it’s worth the risk.”

Kara let out a short quiet chuckle. “I thought I was supposed to be the mentor.”

Nia shrugged. “And the student becomes the master.”

Kara laughed. 

*****

To say that Lena was overworking herself was an understatement. 

She had thrown herself into filing the documents on Lex to ensure there would be a more cautious eye on him in prison while she prepared for the conference. She was so exhausted by the time the conference day came around. 

But Lena didn’t want the day to end. Because then she’d be back to the simple paper work and meetings which wouldn’t be enough to keep her mind from thinking about Kara. 

Kara hadn’t contacted her since they talked in her office, Lena was okay with that. If Kara needed her space then Lena would let her have it. But at the same time she was missing the twins. Lena wished that she hadn’t gotten attached too quickly because things would be easier if she just disappeared from their lives. But Lena was so quickly drawn into their aura’s. Like how it had been when Lena met Kara for the first time. Once Lena let Kara ask her random questions about herself, it didn’t take long before she wanted to see the blonde haired blue eyed girl everyday. 

Lena shook away the thoughts. It’s exactly what she was trying to avoid. She went back to ordering people around for what needed to be set up at the conference. 

Finally she was there and Jess was double checking that everything was in order. Things looked to be in order and there were a few other companies featuring their products. 

“Lena,” a familiar voice said. 

Lena turned around. She smiled. 

“Jack.”

“It’s been a long time hasn’t it. I haven’t seen you since we were teens,” he said. 

“Yeah, it has. How have you been?”

“Good. Though running Spheer Industries can be quite a pain, I’m sure you know the challenges of running a company.”

Lena rolled her eyes. “I know the challenges of being a woman running a company.”

Jack laughed. “Always gotta one up me huh?”

“Of course. Wouldn’t get where I am if I just let men have it easy would I?”

“No, and you wouldn’t let them even if they didn’t even stand a chance,” Jack said. 

“Precisely,” Lena said. Jack had definitely grown since they last met. “The beard’s new,” Lena commented.

“Yep, finally grew it out like I told you I would. You like it?”

Lena looked at him as if examining it. “Still deciding.”

Lena paused when a flash of blonde caught her eye. In the crowd of reporters that were about to be let in she saw Kara. Lena also recognized that Nia and Winn were with her. It shouldn’t have been much of a surprise that Kara was there, she had done the preview article on the nanobot project that had successfully garnered a crowd at Lena’s unveiling a while ago. Cat must’ve sent her to get a more full scale aspect on it. 

Lena had probably stared far too long because Jack seemed to have followed her line of sight to the duo who were animatedly chatting about- or more like arguing about something, with a quiet Kara standing idly by. 

Kara seemed so lost in her thoughts, crinkle on her face which indicated that something was bothering her. Lena just wanted to go to her and chat to see a smile spread out on her face again. 

“Did you take my suggestion?” Jack said with a smile on his face. 

Lena looked back at him. “Yeah. But it doesn’t matter anymore.”

“What happened?”

“Things got complicated,” Lena said as she turned around to avoid looking at Kara. 

“Everything gets complicated Lena.” He said as she started walking away. “What matters is if he made you happy or not. Did he?” Jack said as he trailed behind her. 

Lena looked back at him. “She did. But that was years ago.” But even as Lena said it she knew it was a lie. She hadn’t been more happy in the past seven years than when she spent time with Kara and the twins. 

“But you still love her.”

Lena turned around ignoring Jack. 

“I can see it. You look like you’re losing your whole world. Because that’s how it feels doesn’t it? Not everyone gets a chance at happiness Lena...” She knew what Jack was referring to. How he loved her but she couldn’t love him back. And Jack risked his happiness for hers. “You’ve gone through a lot Lena. You of all people deserve it.”

With that Jack headed back to where his company booth was. 

“I’m not so sure if I do,” Lena whispered to no one in particular and left to check on the products. 

*****

Kara stood in the line quietly as Nia and Winn were arguing over something. 

“TOS was the best, you can’t deny the Kirk, Spock, and McCoy dynamic Nia. Plus Spock is the best first officer. It was best overall, I mean the 4th movie was hilarious and 2 was just iconic,” Winn reasoned.

Nia scoffed. “Excuse me, did you see Spock’s eyeshadow? And don’t get me started on the special effects. Plus Kirk has zero impulse control.”

“What could possibly be better about TNG?” Winn said exasperated. 

“If you want good dynamics, Picard and Riker. Picard’s awesome. And have you seen Data’s cat? So cute. If you want iconic, Best of Both Worlds. And you can’t tell me that The Borg aren’t cool no matter how evil they may be,” Nia countered.

“True but the movies weren’t good. Plus how can you kill a character in the first season?”

Nia glared at Winn. 

“Kara, what do you think? Original Series or Next Gen?” Winn asked as both him and Nia turned to her. 

Kara looked at them. “Discovery. Michael Burnham’s really cool. I just… understand her in a way. And Saru too. Tilly has a great personality. And you have to admit it has great CGI.”

“That’s not fair!” Nia said.

“Don’t pull the CGI thing, Discovery’s new,” Winn said.

“And what’s so bad about that?” Kara asked.

“Nothing, you just can’t compare it to…” 

Kara rolled her eyes and tuned Nia and Winn out. That’s when she noticed her. She was talking to a guy from a distance. Not too far that Kara couldn’t recognize her. Kara frowned when it seemed that they weren’t in some casual conversation, it seemed like something more… personal. 

Yet Kara had never seen the guy who Lena was talking to before. He was tall, dark skinned, and seemed to have a caring face. 

Kara saw him walk away and Lena stand there for a bit before leaving as well. 

Eventually, the reporters were let in first, and in about an hour anyone else who came to see the convention would be let in. 

The plan for the trio was to get insight on all the booths for Nia’s article and make their last stop at the L-Corp one for Kara’s since she needed the most detail on that one. But then again, Kara could have completely skipped the event and still would’ve made an accurate and well written article on it. She remembered Lena’s first ideas and how that had expanded into this project so clearly now. 

“Mr. Spheer!”

“Mr. Spheer!” 

Reporters shouted to get the man's attention. When Kara looked, she saw it was the man that Lena was talking to. 

“Jack Spheer!”

Jack Spheer.  _ Jack. _

Lena talked about him, that he was the nicest guy she had dated when her mother kept trying to pair her up with guys. He had actually been the one to end it because he wanted Lena to be happy and she wasn’t going to take that action for herself. 

He smiled at the various reporters and continued to describe his project, it was focused on finding a cure for cancer. 

Kara half tuned into his talk, while Winn took some video clips and Nia wrote information on her notepad. 

When the short demonstration ended they started to head to the next booth. 

“Hey Miss!” Someone said. 

Kara felt a tap on her shoulder which surprised her. 

“Miss?” 

Oh, the voice was talking to her. Kara turned around. It was Jack Spheer. 

“Hi Mr. Spheer,” Kara said. She looked to see that Nia and Winn were at the next booth before turning back to Jack. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Yes. Just one small thing. What’s your name?” He asked. 

Kara looked at him confused that his request was just her name. But she went along with it. “Kara. Kara Danvers,” she said. 

“Well, Kara. Thank you for making her happy.”

“Oh. Uh, yeah. Of course,” Kara said once she realized what he meant. “Thank you for letting her have the chance at it. Though it was a long time ago.”

“By the way she was looking at you, something tells me that it doesn’t have to be.” And with that, Jack Spheer left. 

She had been left with wise words from 3 people that were pretty much telling her to not give up on her and Lena. And now there was another that was a stranger. 

Kara walked back to Nia and Winn wondering how she could possibly do that. Lena seemed very set on avoiding being close with Kara. Kara understood it. It stemmed from a mother’s love, something that she and Lena shared for Lori and Cassie. 

That’s when Kara heard it. A familiar heart beat. Not Lena’s. But Alex’s. Alex’s?

Kara turned around and scanned the room. She saw Alex with a few other FBI agents arguing with security. 

Kara focused and listened in. 

_ “You need to evacuate everyone now,”  _ Alex said.

_ “We can’t cause a panic.” _

_ “Well it’s either the lives of these people or not. Simple, now let us in,”  _ another agent said. 

Kara tilted her glasses down just a bit and used her x-ray vision to scan the room. Kara spotted it. A bomb, right below the booths on the other end of the room. Kara’s eyes widened when she realized that Lena’s booth was close to that area. 

Kara tugged on Winn and Nia. “Get everyone out of here with as little panic as possible, there’s a bomb. Alex and a team are here but security is being stubborn. We’ve got 5 minutes, make some kind of… distraction to get people out that door,” Kara told them as she pointed to the nearby door. 

“Wait where are you going?” Winn asked as Kara started to head off.

“To make sure Lena’s safe,” Kara said and she took off running. It took a lot to ignore the urge to just superspeed to Lena, but it would cause a lot of commotion. No, she had enough time. But was it enough time for everyone else? 

Kara then heard some commotion and turned to see that a lot of people were filling out the door Kara pointed Winn and Nia toward. Looks like they found a distraction. 

When she looked back she saw Alex and some agents finally enter from the central door and started evacuating more people. 

_ Gosh, why was running at human pace so slow?  _ Kara thought to herself. 

When she finally reached the end she immediately went to the door and barged it open. It caused enough noise in the area that the people who were watching demonstrations turned their heads towards Kara. 

“Everyone get out,” Kara said loudly. They looked at her confused.

“Listen to her! Evacuate!” Alex said from across the group of people. This time people listened since it probably was serious when someone in full police uniform was shouting out those orders. 

Kara helped people out all the while trying to search the crowd for Lena. When just the last few people were exiting, worry raced through her when she didn’t see Lena. 

She spotted Jess though. “Jess!” Kara said as Jess was just exiting, worry was also on her face. “Where’s Lena?” 

“I- last I saw her she went to the bathroom,” Jess said. 

“It’s okay, I’ve got her,” as Kara nudged Jess to the door. 

“Kara!” Alex shouted to her, Alex was at the door, she was the last person present in the room. Second to last Lena. 

“Get out of here,” Kara shouted back to Alex, Alex gulped and reluctantly closed the door behind her. She knew that Kara would be alright. 

Kara spotted Lena as she exited the bathroom with a confused look on her face when she realized everyone was gone. 

Kara glanced back to the bomb.

00:04

00:03

Lena was too far from her. It was too late. But not if she…

Kara closed her eyes and felt the rush of energy flood through her. 

“Two,” Kara whispered as she sped to Lena. 

“One.” Kara wrapped her arms around Lena as she felt hard concrete hit her back. When everything became quiet again, Kara leaned away from Lena. They had fallen to the floor, and Kara covered her in a way that would cause the least harm to Lena if anything were to hit her as everything around them exploded into chaos.

Lena was clearly in shock with everything that happened so quickly and unexpectedly. Lena then looked at Kara. 

“Thanks,” Lena said. 

“You’re welcome,” Kara said, but she was distracted by how close she was to Lena. The curve of her neck, the beauty of her pale skin even as some of it was covered in the debris that surrounded them. Lena stood up, her striking green eyes looked at the destroyed center. 

“Is- is everyone else alright?” Lena asked.

“Yes, everyone got out. It was just you.”

Lena turned to her. Her raven hair now in a messy bun than the silk pristine one it was in earlier.

And it was that moment Kara just knew. She couldn’t let Lena go. Not when they both wanted the same thing but were too scared to face it.

*****

After everyone had gradually gone home, Alex and her team of agents dealt with the situation. 

Kara and Lena snuck through the main entrance where there weren’t many people so it wouldn’t have noticed that they were in there when the bomb went off. 

Lena said nothing, she just got her driver, and well Kara hoped that she had gone home. But Kara had a hunch that Lena had just gone back to L-Corp.

Winn and Nia were both alright, well everyone who had been in there were alright, Kara also spotted Jack amongst the people outside. 

Later Kara found herself on the CatCo balcony. Kelly had picked up the twins after school when she heard about what happened. Kara was about to head out so she could get started on dinner, when someone came up beside her. 

“What are you doing here Kiera?” Cat Grant asked. 

“Wh- what do you mean? I-”

“You were at the conference. I heard about the bomb, I’m the queen of media after all. Lucky that no one got hurt,” Cat said. 

“Yeah,” Kara said and stared back out at the city. 

“Now you’ve been quite… lost from the looks of it lately,” Cat commented. “Boy troubles?” Cat asked knowingly. 

“No,” Kara said. 

Cat Grant gave her a look that said ‘ _ are you kidding me? _ ’ 

Kara sighed. One thing she learned from being Cat Grant’s assistant for a few years was that Cat Grant gave out really good advice. And it would be a shame to waste it. 

“Girl troubles actually,” Kara said. 

“Oh.” Cat gave her a curious look. “Well, while boys can be quite dumb, girls are just as complicated.”

“I just- everyone’s telling me not to give up on her. And I don’t want to. But I just don’t know how to get her to see… See what we could be. That it’s…” Kara struggled to find the words. 

“Worth the risk?” Cat supplied. 

“Yeah. I- I can’t lose her again Cat. I just can’t.”

“Again? So you dated before?”

Kara nodded as she leaned against the railing. “I met Lena in university.”

“Lena? As in Lena Luthor?” Cat questioned with surprise in her voice. 

“Uh, yeah.”

“Lena’s a stubborn girl. I saw that the first time I had seen her at a gala when she was a kid. She had a rebellious look in her eye, like at any moment you wouldn’t know what she’d do next. When people talked to her, she did as expected, but she used it as walls to protect herself. So that true fire in her wouldn’t burn out. If she’s set on something it’s hard to change her mind,” Cat said. 

“No kidding,” Kara noted, recalling the many times she had to deal with Lena’s stubbornness. But Kara had learned that sometimes a puppy eyed look could have Lena give in. Just for her. Lena let go of her stubbornness for Kara. But she couldn’t do the same this time. Because the twins were now also part of the equation and Lena’s quick and clear love for Cassie and Lori would make it possible to move mountains. Kara could see that. 

“But if you show her why she doesn’t need those walls, go back to reasons that you two had cared about each other, then maybe she’ll listen. But when she listens, make it worth those mere seconds you’ll get or someone like that won’t bring their walls back down as easily a second time.”

Kara looked at Cat. “Sounds like you’re speaking from experience.”

“There’s things a woman must do to survive in a business world of men, Kara. Did I not teach you that?”

“You did.”

“Then remember it. My advice to you is useless if you don’t actually remember them,” Cat said as she left a Kara who was less lost and a little more hopeful than she had been in the past few days. 

She had to make a plan to get Lena back, and it sure as hell had to be a good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all doing well and staying safe! Let me know what you think will happen next! There's only two more chapters left. Thanks to all of you who have been reading this! It's the longest fic I've written on my own and I'm really glad a lot of you like it.


	11. If You Leave Me Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara begins her plan, will it work? Can she convince Lena?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so hope everyone's enjoying mother's day and are excited for the new episode coming out later! So I'm very much so in love with the movie The Half of It, so yes, the title is the song by Chicago which I heard again after so long from this movie. I also have so many iconic Supercorp fandom things that I put together, so this one's a really good one! Btw any of you good at drawing, I've been wanting to draw Kara, Lena and the twins but I'm terrible or at least very much a beginner at drawing so it's been a struggle lol.

Lena sighed as she stared at her laptop, she was trying to go through all her emails but it just seemed like a neverending stream. She had ignored them after the incident yesterday that Kara and thankfully saved her from. 

After she had scavenged to find out the reason for it, in fear it was targeted towards her and was caused by Lex. But once the public found out and Lena traced everything that the FBI had gathered as evidence it turned out that the bomb was planted from a former employee of Lord Tech. He had been fired from the company, and from the loss of his job he was unable to provide for his family, and he was left alone. His loneliness resulted in his mental health being unchecked, with the addition of his addictive violent gaming resulted in his desire for revenge. It just happened so that L-Corp’s booth was right across Lord Tech’s. 

Once Lena ensured that there were no loopholes in the story and no piece of evidence left unturned she left it alone and went back to work. But it still didn’t ease her worries.

“Miss Luthor, all of the prototype nanobots at the event were destroyed from the… incident. It’s just the ones we have here,” Jess said. 

“Okay,” Lena said. Even though she already knew that nothing would be recovered from the wreckage caused that day because she had seen it first hand. After she had been held by Kara’s strong arms as she protected Lena. Saved her from what could have been…

“Jess if you need a day off you should take it,” Lena had offered that up to all her employees that were there that day. Only Jess was the one who hadn’t taken it. 

“If you’re here I’ll be here too. I believe you should be the one taking a day off Miss. Luthor. You and Miss Danvers were some of the last ones out.”

“I can’t, I have a lot of things to deal with.”

“You know, Miss Luthor. That Miss Danvers cares about you a lot. She went back into a building that was going to explode, for you,” Jess told her. “I guess I mistook her for a nosy reporter.”

“She’s different,” Lena said. 

“Yeah,” Jess said as she left the office. 

Kara had gone back into that building because she knew she could save Lena. But a small voice inside Lena told her that Kara would be reckless enough to go into a burning building for her even if she didn’t have powers. 

*****

Kara sent out the email once she had finished. Since the bomb incident yesterday Kara was tasked to write an article on that instead since she was present. With some info from Alex and everything that had happened yesterday, it didn’t take too long before she sent off the email with the article attached to Cat. Cat had insisted she stay home because of the incident, but Kara had an inkling feeling that it may not be the only reason. 

Kara turned off her laptop and headed to her room. The twins were in their room since they had gotten back from school. It was kind of odd to Kara. Usually, they liked to spend the afternoon in the living room. The two of them hadn’t even asked for any afterschool snacks. 

_ “But if you show her why she doesn’t need those walls, go back to reasons that you two had cared about each other, then maybe she’ll listen.” _

Those words from Cat echoed in her head. Kara’s eyes drifted to the top drawer of her nightstand. Kara pondered for a moment but thought  _ gotta start somewhere. _

Kara opened the drawer to find a few of her things. But she didn’t see the box with painted planets on it. She opened the drawer below. It wasn’t there either. 

Kara went back to the drawer she had previously kept it in. But only found the baby items. Where could it be? Kara even x-rayed her drawers, but couldn’t find it anywhere. 

It shouldn’t be anywhere outside her room. She never took it outside of her room. And no one knew about it except…

Kara went into the hallway and opened the door to Cassie and Lori’s room. The room had a bunk bed to the right side, Cassie always slept on the top bunk and Lori on the bottom one. The other end of the room from the door was a window that showed the view of a park, and below it was a small bookshelf that was almost overflowing with books. To the left nearest to the window was a large desk that had two chairs for the girls to do homework and the like. They both shared the closet next to the door. 

Kara found the twins on the floor with a lot of various craft items on the floor. An IPad leaned against the bookshelf playing a movie Kara was sure she had seen before. Lori was writing stuff down and Cassie placing a polaroid picture on a piece of paper. But what caught Kara’s eyes was what the picture was of. It was of her and Lena. 

The twins looked at her with guilty looks on their faces when Kara opened the door. 

Kara then spotted what she had been looking for right next to the IPad. The box Lena had made her. That’s when Kara recognized the movie that played.  _ The Parent Trap. _

A movie in which twins who were raised apart accidentally meet, switch places, and eventually try to get their parents back together. 

And well, clearly, right in front of Kara were two little mischievous twins who were trying to get their parents back together. 

“What are you two doing?” Kara asked even though she knew exactly what was going on. 

“NOthing!” Cassie said.

“Watching a movie!” Lori supplied. 

Kara chuckled and shook her head. She knelt in between them and looked at the photos that Cassie had put together on a page like a scrapbook. One page had the polaroids of Kara and Lena. One page with the drawing of Lena Kara had made. And another with the tickets of places they’d gone to. 

Kara reached for the paper that Lori had been writing on and on the top was  _ Parent Trap Plan  _ in Lori’s youthful scrawl. Below were ideas, and a few Kara recognized were from the movie. 

“We’re sorry mom. We just…” Lori started.

“Wanted you and Lena together. We wanted our parents together,” Cassie finished. 

“Come here,” Kara told them. And she hugged both of them. 

“You’re not mad?” Cassie asked.

“Why would I ever be mad?” Kara asked. 

“We were trying to get you to be with Lena again. Even though you said it wasn’t going to be like that,” Lori explained. 

Kara looked at her daughters. Her and Lena’s daughters. “I could never be mad at you two.” Kara paused for a moment reconsidering what she just said. “That doesn’t mean you two can cause trouble okay?” The twins nodded. “But the both of you aren’t the only ones who have been telling me to not give up on Lena.”

“Really?” Lori asked. 

“Yeah. Clark, Nia, Lucy, and Jack. Jack’s an old friend of Lena. I hadn’t met him until yesterday. And even Miss Grant gave me advice. I guess, they all saw that I was starting to give up, and just told me that I shouldn’t.”

“Isn’t Miss Grant your boss?” Cassie asked.

“You did look really sad mom,” Lori commented.

“Bosses can surprise you,” Kara said to Cassie. Then turned to Lori. “I must’ve if everyone noticed. I’m sorry, I had always told you two to never give up, yet I was spending my days slowly giving up.”

“But your friends helped you,” Cassie said.

“You also can still try,” Lori added. 

“Yeah. I can.”

“So you’re going to try to get Lena back?” Lori asked hopefully.

Kara looked at Lori’s notes and what Cassie had made. “No.  _ We _ are going to try to get Lena back.” The twins looked at her excitedly. “So what ideas have you two gathered?”

*****

Lena was back at her office the next day now trying to sort through what to do about the now destroyed nanobot prototypes. They took a while to produce, but if she wanted to keep on schedule she might need to start producing the final product so she can get them on the market in time. 

“You can’t go in there!” Jess’ voice echoed in the hallway. 

Lena looked in time to see Alex Danvers who was in her FBI uniform storm in. 

When Jess looked at Lena concerned after having followed Alex into Lena’s office Lena sighed. She waved Jess off. 

“Are you here to arrest me Agent Danvers?” Lena asked as she eyed the uniform.

“I- no. It’s my lunch break. I’ve got like 20 minutes,” Alex said. “Also just, just call me Alex.”

“First name basis, since when?” Lena mocked. “If you’re here because I’m not answering Kara’s texts, it’s not because I’m not getting them. I’m just not answering them,” Lena said. 

“Kara didn’t send me here.”

“She didn’t? Why else would you be here?” Lena asked. 

Alex sighed. “I am here for Kara, but she doesn’t know I’m here. I came to apologize.”

It was then when Lena properly gave Alex her attention. 

“Kara loves you. And she’s been sulking since she told you what happened to her,” Alex said. 

“You knew?”

“No. She told me, Eliza, Clark, and Lois after you left. It’s just… You know that part of her that makes her so loveable? That fact she’s a never ending pool of happiness that she shines brightly like the sun with just her smile.”

Lena nodded. She knew exactly what Alex was talking about, it’s what drew people to Kara. 

“It’s like it has sizzled out. And all you ever see is a Kara lost in her thoughts. And when she was with you, she had it but tenfold. I should have seen it rather than…” Alex trailed off.

“Than assume I’m a psychopathic murderer like my brother?” Lena supplied. 

“Yes. I’m sorry.” Alex paused as she was trying to say something else. “I- It was never about you Lena. When Kara came to earth, all my parents’ attention went to her, you know. Alien sister who needed to learn how to control her powers. So I was angry at her, because when your parents pay more attention to your sibling it just makes you feel…”

“Like you’re not as important,” Lena finished for Alex. Alex looked at Lena with realization that Lena understood her. “I grew up in a household where I was the unwanted child, the mistake of the family. Whereas Lex was the golden boy. I’m more familiar with that feeling than you think.”

Alex nodded. “So then, when my dad was taken away because people had discovered a sense of who Kara was. What Kara was. I poured all my anger and sadness onto her. I hated her.”

It was odd to hear that Alex had hated Kara at one point, they were such close sisters from how Kara talked about her back in their college years. 

“Of course in Danvers sister fashion we bonded from catching the head quarterback selling illegal pot, discovering a teacher-student relationship, and arresting a cop who murdered Kara’s best friend Kenny because he caught him allowing the smuggling of drugs across the border. And whenever I look back, I- i’ve made a lot of mistakes in my life. Especially during my college years. But the only one I regret was that I wasn’t a good sister to Kara when she first arrived on earth. I had wished that I would’ve just accepted her the second I met her. Then when I saw you and how you so quickly fit into Kara and the twins’ lives, I was both worried about what was happening and angry at myself. Because I had never seen Kara let someone in so quickly and I wished I had been like you when I first met Kara. Caring, kind, and well I didn’t see it before, but loving.

“And I took it out on you, as if it would slow everything down so I could understand what was going on, because I didn’t know how else to react. And it was a terrible way for me to have acted. Especially when I knew Kara was right when she said that you never showed us any reason to distrust you. Kara said that you had been uncomfortable when I was, being rude and judging you. So I’m sorry, and I don’t think you’re like your brother. And from the way Kara’s talked about you, you’re probably the furthest thing from him.” 

“Thank you Alex for telling me all that. I forgive you.”

Alex gave her a nod and went to leave Lena’s office. 

“Alex.”

Alex turned around. 

“For what it’s worth, that doesn’t matter to Kara anymore. It’s the past. What matters now is the future. The fact that you’re there for her now and love her.” Lena smiled at a memory. “When things got stressful in university, like they do because that’s just life, she would talk to you. I mean, you weren’t physically there. But she’d tell you what was frustrating her or whatever it was, and it’d help her. You were there in her heart the whole time.”

“I wish I got to meet you back then. It would have been really nice to know that there was someone taking care of her, making her happy. Thank you for that,” Alex said.

“She did the same for me.”

“Lena, you know you have pretty good advice. What matters now is the future. Text Kara, see what she has to say,” Alex said as she left the office. 

Lena looked at where her phone was on the table. After a moment of consideration she picked it up. 

**Lena:** Hi.

“How many Danvers women are there?” 

Lena looked up to see Jess with some papers for her. Lena laughed. 

“Just two… actually two that will barge in like that.”

“Okay, cause I don’t know how many more times I can take surprise meetings.”

Lena shook her head smiling. A text notification blinked onto her phone.

**Kara:** Can we talk? 

“Will they keep doing that?” Jess asked. 

Lena sighed. “If they do just let them in.” 

“Got it boss,” Jess said as she left the office. Lena needed to give that girl a raise. 

**Lena:** Okay.

**Kara:** Is tonight okay with you? I know it’s very last minute and you’re probably busy. But I’m busy the next few days. And I just want to do this as soon as possible. But it’s okay if you can’t. Really.

The ellipses indicated that Kara was still writing.

**Lena:** I am never going to understand how you still manage to ramble when texting. And yeah, tonight is okay. 

**Kara:** You know me. How does 6 pm at my apartment sound?

**Lena:** Sure. How are Cassie and Lori?

**Kara:** They’re both good. Being usual kid geniuses you know? They both miss you. 

**Lena:** I miss them too. I’ll see all of you later?

**Kara:** Yeah. See you Lena.

Lena sighed and just hoped that she was making the right choice.

*****

“You two’ve got it?” Kara asked. 

“Yep,” the twins said as they carried a bin of stuff. 

Kara tapped her pen as she thought of what else to add. She looked down to see what she had already written. 

She heard the door open and saw Alex come in. 

“Hey, Alex,” Kara said. 

“Aunt Alex!” Cassie and Lori shouted as they ran to hug her, putting the bin down in the process. 

“What’s in the bin?” Alex asked. 

“A surprise!” Cassie said. 

Alex looked at Kara. 

Kara smiled. “A surprise for Lena, Alex can look.”

Alex went to check out the stuff. “So why is it in a bin?”

“We’re going to bring it to the roof!” Lori said. 

“Big romantic gesture huh?” Alex said to Kara. 

Kara bit her lip. “Not just a romantic gesture. It’s that, an apology, and opened arms into our family. Lena hasn’t seen the twins since she found out. So they are as much a part of this as I am.”

“That’s really sweet Kara. So what do you need me here for? And don’t worry I got my apology out of the way already,” Alex said.

“You did?” Kara said as she stood up. 

“Yeah, I went to her office earlier and apologized. And gave her a nudge in the right way. I’m guessing she finally answered your texts.”

Kara hugged Alex. “Thank you, Alex.”

“Of course sis. Also, I doubt you need to write anything down. It’ll come naturally.”

“I’m just really nervous. Anyways, I need to head out and get something, you watch and help the twins with the set up. I’ll help once I get back. And they’ll fill you in on the plan,” Kara said. 

“Why do I have the feeling that they had something to do with all of this?” 

“Because they did. Planning to parent trap me and Lena till I caught them. They’re just as troublesome as we were.”

Alex laughed and wrapped her arm around Kara. “God I remember when they were still babies and you were terrified of that prospect,” Alex said. 

The twins exited their room with some craft supplies to add to the bin. 

Kara smiled. “Well, it’s not that bad when great ideas come out of it,” Kara said. 

“You know those ideas are all from Lena's side,” Alex said as she put Kara in an arm lock and flicked her head. 

“Ow!” Alex said.

Kara burst out laughing, the twins joined in as well. 

“I really gotta remember that your skin is hard as steel,” Alex said as she rubbed the part that hurt. 

“To think you would’ve after all these years,” Kara teased. 

Kara had already ducked out of Alex’s grasp and exited the apartment just as Alex started to chase after her.

When Kara entered the elevator the nerves began to really get to her. 

What if she messed this up?

“Rao I sure hope this works,” Kara whispered to herself as she went to get the last piece of the plan.

*****

Lena arrived at Kara’s apartment at 5:53. Lena gathered her nerves as she knocked on the door. She was excited but anxious since she would see the twins for the first time knowing that she’s their mother. Gosh, was she even ready to be a mother?

“Door’s open!” A voice called out. 

Lena started to open the door when she realized that it wasn’t Kara’s voice that called out. It sounded like…

Alex? 

Lena found the redhead with a beer at Kara’s kitchen island. 

“Um, hi Alex.”

“Hi again lil’ Luthor,” Alex said with a sly smile.

“Oh my god I can’t believe that Lucy told you about that nickname,” Lena said. It was from the same night Lucy had dubbed Kara as KD. She had apparently decided to give everyone nicknames that night after she made Kara’s.

“Where’s Kara?” 

“Hmm, not here,” Alex said. 

“Not here? But…” Lena frowned, had she gotten the time wrong? She went to check her messages again. 

“Oh, no need for that.” 

Lena looked back to Alex. 

“So I’m informed you hate surprises. But go with it for just this once?” Alex asked as she revealed a blindfold. 

“What’s Kara up to?” Lena asked. 

“Well you can either go or put it on and find out,” Alex said. 

Lena sighed. “Fine.” She let Alex put the blindfold on her. 

Alex started to lead her somewhere. “You better not be trying to secretly arrest me, Agen- Alex.”

Alex chuckled. “Only if I had reason to. But I don’t. Plus you’re pretty much family now.”

Lena nearly froze at that. Alex had called her family. 

“Wh-”

“Even if you’re not with Kara, you’re still Cassie and Lori’s mother. And I’m their aunt. So that makes us family… Little Luthor,” Alex said.

Lena groaned at the annoying nickname.

Eventually, Lena heard the familiar ding of the elevator, and when she heard the elevator doors close, she could feel it heading… up?

“Now this is the hardest part,” Alex said.

“What is?” Lena asked. 

“The stairs.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me. Why does Kara want me to go to the roof with a blindfold on?”

“You are impatient with surprises.”

“You’re not going to say anything are you?” Lena asked as Alex helped her walk up the stairs blindly.

“Nope.”

“Seriously, this is ridiculous. I already know it’s the roof,” Lena complained.

“Shh,” was Alex’s response. 

Lena finally heard the door open and felt the cool breeze from outside. It wasn’t too cold, but the breeze was calming. 

Alex led her a few steps and then stopped her. That’s when Lena heard it. The music. 

_ “If you leave me now you'll take away the biggest part of me. No baby please don't go. And if you leave me now you'll take away the very heart of me. No baby please don't go, no I just want you to stay.” _

“If you leave me now by Chicago,” Lena said as her breath caught. 

“One of your favourites,” Lena heard Kara’s voice. 

Then Alex removed her blindfold. 

Lena’s eyes widened at the sight before her. There were fairy lights that were draped over the arches for the plants. A table was in front of her. And on the other side was Kara with Lori and Cassie on either side of her. Kara wore a simple white button up and black trousers. Her glasses were off and hair down. Cassie had her hair in a ponytail in a pair of black leggings, a graphic shirt and grey blazer. Lori’s hair was down in waves and she wore a dark blue flower skirt and white top.

Lori held the speaker that played the music. 

_ “A love like ours is love that's hard to find. How could we let it slip away? We've come too far to leave it all behind. How could we end it all this way? When tomorrow comes and we both regret; the things we said today.” _

Then Cassie leaned forward and pushed something on the table towards her. It was some kind of book. Lena had also noticed a vase of plumerias. Lena’s eyes teared up. 

“Look inside,” Cassie said to Lena. 

Lena gently opened the book. And she realized that it wasn’t a book. It was a scrapbook. Of her and Kara’s memories, of their past. 

She looked through it and saw all of the things that Kara had kept all these years. There were even pages from the Superman journal that Kara wrote in. And there were little comments on the side made by Kara. 

She looked up to Kara in awe. 

Kara just smiled at her. 

“Cassie made it. And Lori had come up with this set up idea. Can’t take full credit for all this. But I can for what I say next,” Kara said. She pulled out a sheet of paper that she had been holding. She looked at it for a quiet moment. “You know what,” Kara said as she crumpled the papers she had been holding. 

Kara cleared her throat and pushed her glasses up before she realized she wasn’t wearing them. 

It was done in such a Kara Danvers way it made Lena’s heart ache. 

“Lena. You’re wrong. For once. You’ve always been right the whole time I’ve known you. But, you know that we weren’t meant to just be a winded college romance. The day I went to interview you, Nia asked me if I believed in soulmates. I said I wasn’t sure but that I did think that there could be a person who you meet and you know you were meant to be with your whole life. You’re that person for me. 

“I remember that date we had and you had asked me if I knew what quantum entanglement was,” Kara said. 

“It’s when entangled particles remain connected so that actions performed on one will affect the other. Even when separated by great distances,” Lori chimed in. 

Lena felt the tears threaten to spill. 

“Your brother tore us apart. And I let him, that was my biggest mistake. And even though we were separated for seven years, when we met again it was as if we were never apart. And we still both loved each other after all that had happened. We had somehow remained connected even though we were the furthest apart we had ever been since we’ve known each other. Like entangled particles.

“So, I’m not letting him separate us again. Who cares if he tries to hurt the girls? We’re Luthors and Supers. That, that he can’t beat. Because in the end, we’re El Mayarah.”

_ Stronger together _ . Lena translated in her head. She could feel the tears that were falling down her cheeks. 

“We always have been Lena. And the thing is; what I’ve come to realize is that love isn’t just getting to know one another, going on dates, loving each other. It’s also… Messy. Like really messy. It’s sticking through the messy bits no matter how hard it can be. That’s the kind of love that lasts. I feel like I realized that a little late. 7 years late in fact. And I was a jerk thinking that leaving was the best course of action. And I’m so sorry for that. 

“But the world gave me a second chance that day you met the twins. I’m not going to let it slip away. I love you. And you also still love me somehow. But the only reason we are apart is because we are afraid of things that might happen. But what if they don’t? What if we can handle them together but don’t realize it. And in that time, we waste a chance at being together. I’m willing to take that risk so I can have this family with you,” Kara said with so much love in her heart. She poured everything out for Lena and Lena could feel it. 

Lena tried to wipe the tears but they kept falling. “Kara, are you sure?”

“Lena Kieran Luthor, I want to-”

“Did you say Kieran?” Lori asked, cutting in out of curiosity. 

Kara smiled down at her- their daughter. “Yes.”

“That’s where I get my middle name from yeyu?” Lori asked.

Lena recognized yeyu as the word for mother in kryptonian, and she had a sudden thought of just talking with them in Kara’s native language, one thought to be lost. 

“Yeah,” Kara said. 

“What’s her middle name?” Lena asked. 

“Kiernan,” Lori answered. 

Lena brought up to her mouth, surprised at the revelation. 

“Like I said, I knew the second I saw them. Anyways, where was I?” Kara took a deep breath. “Lena Kieran Luthor, I want to marry you one day. I want to raise Cassie and Lori with you. And most of all, I want to grow old with you.”

“I age faster than you,” Lena said, her voice shaky.

Kara just smiled, that sunshiney Danvers way that Alex said everyone had been missing. Lena took a glance at Alex who was a few feet behind her watching the whole thing. Lena swore that even Alex looked teary eyed. She turned back to Kara. 

“You know what I mean. I want to spend my life with you Lena. I’ve been so stupid running away from my past. The one we shared together because I couldn’t bear the pain I felt from losing you. But I should have faced it, because I would have realized that I’m meant to be with you. To raise the girls with you rather than apart. And I’m so sorry that because of it you missed six years of their lives. But we can’t change the past, but we do have power over the future.”

“So, what? Are you asking me to marry you? Cause it’s been seven years…”

“One day,” Kara said so sure that even Lena could believe it. “For now, I’m just asking if you’re willing to try again with me. Because I am with you. So what do you say Lena?” Kara asked as she pulled one of the plumerias out of the vase and offered it to her. 

Lena gently took it. She stared at it. 

_ “Hey, Lena, look at these pretty flowers!” Kara said as she brought Lena over.  _

_ Lena smiled and looked at where Kara was pointing at in the flower shop.  _

_ “Those are rare. Plumerias. They symbolize positivity. I believe that it’s in Hawaiian culture where if you have it over your right ear you are available, but on your left ear means you’re taken,” Lena said.  _

_ That’s when Kara took one of them and went over to the counter. _

_ “Kara what are you doing?” Lena asked.  _

_ Kara returned to Lena and tucked the flower over her right ear Lena stared at her confused.  _

_ “There,” Kara said in front of her. _

_ “Kara that’s my right ear.” _

_ Kara’s eyes widened. “Oh, right my left is your right.” _

_ Lena rolled her eyes at her girlfriend and laughed. As Kara moved the flower to her left ear.  _

_ “Now I’ve got it,” Kara smiled at her like a child having earned a gold star. “Gosh, so beautiful,” she said to Lena as she brushed aside her hair so the flower was more visible.  _

_ “God, I can’t believe I love you,” Lena said as she kissed Kara. _

Lena closed her eyes at the memory. She knew what Kara was asking. She then looked at the twins who were excitedly watching her. Kara probably told them that if she put the plumeria on the right was it a no and left was a yes. 

She looked up at Kara and saw how much love those blue eyes held as they looked at her. She had never been loved as much as she had been by Kara. Never so welcomed into a family. It was all she had ever wanted since she was 4 and took her first step into the Luthor household. 

“Lena,” Kara spoke as she rounded the table to stand in front of Lena. “I made a promise when it happened. Before Lex attacked Superman. It was a promise to you. I promised that I would get out of there, that I would get back to you when you expected me to return. That I wouldn’t give up. I would find my way back to you. You’re the one who had kept me going even when everything felt hopeless. I had nothing, no powers, no energy, no way to escape. But the thought of going back to you was what kept me alive. You saved me. Lena Luthor you’re my hero.

“It’s taken time, a lot of time. But I’m here now. I’ve finally found my way back to you.”

That’s when Lena realized that she knew. She had always known, she had just been too stubborn to let herself accept it. 

Lena took in a deep breath and placed the flower on her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you feel after that in the comments! Lots of feels huh? I had about 3 random 3 am notes that created Kara's speech. Along with some of the fandoms favourite things that signify their relationship and thought to put it in there as well. Hope you liked Alex and Lena's talk, the kind of parent trap situation that a few of you asked for, and that heart wrenching speech by Kara.


	12. I Found My Way Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashforward?  
> (Also sorry for my very lame chapter summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Wow, I can't believe this is the last chapter I am posting for this story. Thanks to all of you who decided to spend your time reading my story for some reason (lol). Especially for quickly loving these two special OC's. I've had a lot of variations and storylines involving Cassie and Lori, I don't know if I'll ever write them (maybe), but this one stood out and I just started writing. I've enjoyed every moment of writing this story just as I hope you've enjoyed reading it.   
> This chapter is a little different and focuses on the LGBT community because that's something that has become very important to me this past year. I hope it still satisfies what you've all been hoping to see with Kara, Lena, and the twins.

Every day was well… normal. Or as normal as if could be. High school definitely felt like more of a prison than a place to learn. Probably like how most teenagers felt. Certainly how this one felt.

The blonde haired green eyed boy sighed as he messed up on his doodle he was making on his notes. 

“Ahem. Beckett.”

The boy looked up realizing that everyone in class was paying attention to the slides Mrs. Fray, the science teacher was going over. Now all their eyes were on him. 

“It’s Kit,” the boy said. 

“Well, Kit. Even though you may seem to know everything on this topic I would still appreciate your attention,” Mrs. Fray said. 

The people around the room snickered. 

“Sorry,” Kit said. 

“So now, some of the…”

Kit fled out of the class as fast as he could once the bell rang. He was extremely thankful that it was lunch time. He went over to his odd group of friends in the cafeteria. 

“Hey, Kit what happened back there?” 

He turned around to see Rory behind him. 

“Nothing,” Kit mumbled as they sat with their friends. 

“I totally beat all of those boys!” Lux said to Ricky exasperated. 

“Still seemed like a close one,” Ricky commented. 

“I still won though!” 

“Lux challenged a bunch of boys to a race for a winning prize of 5 dollars from each or them during spare,” Sami explained to Rory and Kit. “How was science class? Heard Mrs. Fray is a tough marker.”

“Well it was fine except that Kit was called out for not paying attention,” Rory answered.

“You know what, I’m not hungry,” Kit mumbled as he left the table.

“Yo dude where are you going?” Ricky shouted when he noticed Kit leaving. 

Kit just ignored it and headed out. He walked to where the field met the forest and sat behind one of the trees. He brought out his sketch pad and began to draw because it was what helped him calm his emotions. 

“Hey, shouldn’t you be in class?” A voice asked. 

Kit turned to the voice and saw… Supergirl. “It’s lunch. You shouldn’t be here,” Kit said. 

“And who says that?” Supergirl said as she sat next to Kit. 

Kit didn’t answer. 

“Hey what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Kit mumbled. 

“Like I’m going to believe that.”

“What do you want Cassie?” Kit asked. 

“I want to know why my little brother is upset.”

“Aren’t people going to notice that you’re in your Supergirl suit?” 

Cassie sighed. “I can hear if anyone comes near and I’ll be gone before they even notice. Now, what’s wrong?”

Kit looked at his sister then back at his drawing. “Just science class. I wasn’t paying attention and Mrs. Fray assumed it was because I knew everything. Just because of who my mother and sister are. Everyone just expects me to be like our moms and you and Lori. But I’m not. I’m not going to make the next big discovery in science or release the next groundbreaking novel.”

“Kit you don’t have to do any of that,” Cassie said. 

“You can say that, but no one else will understand.”

“Our moms will. More than you’d think,” Cassie patted Kit’s shoulder and stood up. “I’ve got to go, Aunt Nia needs my help with something. Talk to our moms Kit.”

Kit watched as she took off into the sky. 

*****

Kit put his bag down when he went to sit at the table. He crossed his arms, his face laced with frustration. 

“Is there something troubling you Kit?” His mother asked as she put a sandwich in front of him, green eyes that matched his own looked at him. 

“Ooo! Is it a girl?” His mom said from the kitchen as she stuffed a sandwich in her mouth. Her blonde curly hair was in a ponytail and glasses on the bridge of her nose. 

“Or a boy,” His mother said as she sat in front of him.

“Or anybo-”

“It’s no one,” Kit interrupted. Kit was very grateful for his moms’ supportiveness when he brought up that he was pansexual last year when he was 14. Though it was no surprise since he well… had two moms. Plus a sister that was bi, a sister and two Aunts that were lesbians, and an Aunt who was trans. So Kit was pretty much surrounded by people who would understand him. Sadly the same could not be said for a few of his friends. 

“I- everyone, like my classmates and teachers, except my friends, just assume that I’m a genius at science and am a great writer. Just because I’m a Luthor-Danvers. But I’m not really a Luthor-Danvers am I?” Kit said. 

“Hey, don’t you ever think that Kit. You are our son,” Lena said. 

“Not by blood,” Kit said. 

“Love bonds us all, not blood,” Kara said as she came over to them and sat next to Kit. “Me and your mother were adopted into our families as well Kit. And it took a while to learn, but blood isn’t all that makes family, it’s the love you put into it.”

“And we love you,” Lena said. 

Kit looked at his moms. He did know that they loved him. But there were still those words, those expectations that nipped at his worst fears. 

“Even if I don’t become a scientist or a writer?” Kit asked. 

“Of course. You go find whatever it is you want to do. We never expected you to become either of those things. We never even expected Cassie or Lori to. It’s just what their passions were. And we supported them with that,” Lena said. “Don’t listen to what people think of you before they get to know you. I had to deal with the connotations having the name Luthor for a long time. People assumed I was as terrible as my brother. But I’m not. You can’t let what others think dictate your life.”

Kara reached for Kit’s hand. “Beckett Alexander Luthor-Danvers, do whatever your heart desires. And we will be right here next to you. Don’t listen to those people who put you in a box of expectations. Because if they do that means they don’t really see you.” 

“So if I wanted to become an artist?” Kit asked. 

Lena smiled. “We think you’d be a great one.” 

"Thanks," Kit said. Those words meant a lot to him. Since he was little he loved art, it started the day his mom was painting and he wanted to join in. At the end of the day they created an awesome fingerpainting piece that was still hung up in the house. Even though his moms would always put up his artwork, Kit still worried that they just thought of it as a hobby than what he could do in life. But here he was sitting in front of them as they told him the exact opposite. 

There was a knock on the door. And Kit’s phone buzzed. 

**Ricky:** Hey we’re outside if you want to hang out.

“It’s my friends, I- ma can I?” Kit asked Lena. 

“As long as you finish your homework when you get back,” she said. 

“I will.”

Lena then nodded. Kit smiled and kissed both his moms’ cheeks. “Thank you moms,” Kit said. 

“We love you,” Kara said as he grabbed his sketchpad and headed out.

“Love you too!” 

Kit opened the door to see Ricky standing there and Sami looking at the flowers in his mom’s garden. 

“Hey man, doing alright?” Ricky asked as he brushed his curly dark brown hair out of his chocolate coloured eyes.

“Better,” Kit answered. 

“Kit, what kind of flowers are these? They look…” Sami trailed off. Sami loved plants, she often asked Kit to draw them for her so she could put the drawings of them in her room.

“Look out of this world?” Lux said as she came up to look at one of the tree-like plants after getting off her skateboard. It was his mom’s Dar-Essa flower that bloomed into a tree. 

There had apparently been a part of Krypton that survived out in space. Cassie discovered that on one of her missions, and apparently their Kryptonian grandmother had survived. Kit learned a lot about Krypton on their family vacation just a few years ago. Though he already knew Kryptonian it was pretty cool to just have casual conversations with strangers in his mom’s native language. 

“Really? Just seems tropical to me. Don’t remember the name of it,” Kit said.

Things nowadays weren’t so bad for aliens. No one discriminated against them anymore, heck even Lux was one. But the Luthor-Danvers family still kept it a secret since Cassie was Supergirl. It was dangerous if any enemies found out and would target him and his family if they made the connection. 

They all started walking to the park. 

“Woah!” Rory said as they bumped into Kit. Kit helped them rebalance on their skateboard. 

“Hey, be careful there,” Kit said worriedly. 

Rory smirked. “In a better mood? Back to telling me to stop being reckless?”

Kit rolled his eyes at them. “Yeah. Talked to my moms.”

“Your moms are awesome,” Sami said as the 5 of them started walking. 

“No kidding you’re so lucky Kit,” Rory said. 

“You’re parents still…” Kit trailed off.

“Still call me ‘she/her’ and use Brianna? Yep. Seriously annoying. No matter how many times I tell them I’m non-binary they just ignore it. I hate the name Brianna. It's so girly. Heck they won’t even use my middle name Emory like I ask them to. They even named me that so what’s the big deal?” Rory said upset. 

“I don’t know how you deal with it Rory. Like my father basically ignores the fact that I’ve transitioned. But I don’t have to deal with it everyday like you,” Sami said. 

Sami had transitioned around middle school, her mother, brother, and sister were supportive and helped her through the process. But her father wasn’t, but Sami’s parents had divorced when she was young and she lived with her mother. 

They all had arrived at the park. Sami went over to the flowers and Rory tagged along, camera and skateboard in hand. 

Lux started doing cartwheels in the grass and Ricky started to entertain a small group of kids on the playground as he drummed with the set of drumsticks he carried with him, against random stuff somehow making beautiful music. 

Kit pulled out his sketchbook and started drawing as he leaned against some wooden fencing. 

His group of friends were very interesting. But they had all been brought together. Kit met Sami first. It was a rainy day and they were 9 years old. Sami was crying at the park and Kit, who was upset that the rain had ruined his latest drawing, noticed a raven haired kid crying behind one of the trees. He had asked her what was wrong, and she had said she wanted to be a girl and not a boy but everyone made fun of her for it. Kit could see in her brown eyes how much that hurt. Kit felt like he had heard about something like that. So Kit took her home and went to the basement to find one of Cassie or Lori’s old dresses for her. Kit wasn’t sure he had been hugged so tightly before that moment. His moms found them and helped them get dried up since they were soaked from the rain. Then his moms explained that Sami was like Aunt Nia. They told her it was alright and that it was a normal feeling. 

Then there was Ricky. He was singing a song when Kit and Sami were on the swings seeing who could swing the highest. Sami said he had a really good voice. Ricky smiled and told them that no one told him that before but he really liked singing. They later found out that Ricky was the eldest of 5 siblings and things at home were chaotic. He always spent his time outside because he couldn’t listen to music with the racket his siblings caused. Sami just smiled and said that he could hang out with them and sing for them. Later on he would hang out at his or Sami’s house to get away from the noise so he could play music. 

Not long after they were at a field one day, where Kit was drawing flowers for Sami and Ricky was learning the uke. They all heard a loud commotion. The three of them turned to see a blonde haired girl, with hazel eyes that were lit with anger, throw a soccer ball at a boy. She walked off in frustration and as she did she walked by the trio mumbling words that Kit later found out was her native alien language. Ricky asked if she was alright. She had been upset because the boy she threw the ball at had tried to kiss her. She kinda just joined their group that day. But Lux still frequently spent her time with her soccer friends. The day she really joined them was when she came up to them during recess and asked if it was weird that she didn’t want to be kissed like the other girls wanted to on her soccer team. Because the other girls said it was. The three of them just shrugged. The four of them were outside of Kit’s house later that day with his mom’s laptop as Kit said he might know why. They searched up LGBT terms and as they did so they heard a photo being taken behind them.

The four turned around to see someone their age with a camera. They had fairly long brown hair and striking blue eyes. Lux slammed the laptop shut. Rory had laughed and said they saw what they were looking at. Rory then said that they were non-binary and went by they/them pronouns. And preferred to be called Rory instead of Brianna which is what they were called at school. Then Sami smiled and said that she wanted to be called Sami instead of Sam and go by she/her. Lux then told Rory about her situation and Rory suggested the term she may be looking for was something along the ace spectrum. 

That was also the day Kit had come across the term pansexual. It kind of stuck with him since that day, but then came to understand it and identify with it a few years after. The five of them frequently hung out at Kit’s place since they weren’t bothered by siblings much. Cassie and Lori were both in college and his parents were the most accepting of each of their situations. Kara would sing with Ricky and showed him the magical world of musicals. Cassie and Lori told Kit that he could give some of their old clothes that Kara hadn’t thrown out to Sami. Kara and Lena talked about space a lot with Lux. And Lena had helped Rory when they had one side of their long hair shaved off.

Despite all of their differences, they just clicked. Connected by the way they felt like outcasts at school or at home. But they had each other which made everything alright. 

“How was your performance?” Kit asked as Ricky came over. 

“The kids loved it,” he smiled. 

“Nice.”

“Hey, I was thinking of uh… asking Sami to the dance. Do you think she’d say yes?” Ricky asked. 

Kit smiled. “Of course she would,” He said sincerely. “Do you have a song for her?” Kit joked.

“Well..” Ricky said as he blushed. 

“Really?”

“In the works. I’m too nervous about singing it to her though.”

“She’s been listening to you sing since we were nine. She’s gonna love it,” Kit said. 

“You know, you should ask Rory,” Ricky suggested. 

“What? Why wo-”

Ricky laughed. “I’ve seen your drawings. You draw them the most. And in the most detail.”

Kit sighed. “I don’t know… would they even say yes?” Kit’s green eyes went to them. Watching as they brought up the camera to their blue eyes. Long hair on the side of their head that wasn’t shaved and the flannel tied around their waist wisped in the wind. 

“I have just a hunch. Go for it Kit. Either way, I’m pretty sure they’ll just ask you if you chicken out.”

Kit rolled his eyes. 

“Oh, and we have to be on guard duty.”

“We probably need to start working out if we are going to continue doing that. High school jocks- boys or girls- keep getting scarier each year,” Kit said. 

“Yeah, but are we? No. Lux can take care of it anyways if they get past us. She’s punched far more people than either of us have combined,” Ricky said with a laugh.

“True. It’s so annoying that people don’t get it when she says she’s ace.”

“And what's we’re here for. Guard duty buddies,” Ricky said.

“Do you really have to call us shooing away people who want to ask her out, that? Plus she’s shooed more people away than we have. Combined,” Kit said.

“Hey, she loves that we try.”

“Yes, even though Lux and Rory are far more scarier than we are when they’re angry.”

“That’s why it’s good to be on their good sides. Never want to be on either of their bad sides,” Ricky commented.

“Guess you learned your lesson the last time you stole Rory’s popcorn during movie night huh?”

Ricky glared at him. 

“Hey, you saps, race you to the store! Loser pays!” Rory shouted. 

Kit and Ricky’s eyes widened when they saw that Rory was already on their skateboard. And Lux with a bold smirk on her face had managed to balance her and Sami on Lux’s skateboard. The three had already taken off.

Kit and Ricky looked at each other. They both knew that one of them was gonna be the last one. 

They both took off running.

*****

Cassie entered the vet clinic with a cute tabby cat she had found stuck up a tree. The cling of a bell sounded as she entered. She garnered a lot of looks from the employees there and a father and son who were waiting with a little pup, since she was still in her Supergirl suit. 

“Lucky!” A little girl exclaimed. She ran over Cassie. 

“This your cat kiddo?” Cassie asked. 

“Yeah. Thank you Supergirl!” The girl said as Cassie gently placed the cat in her arms. 

The girl went over to her mom with a happy smile on her face. 

“Thank you Supergirl, we’ve been looking for Liv’s cat for the past few days,” the mother said.

“Don’t worry about it. The poor cat was stuck up a tree.”

“Well, I can take Lucky there for a check up since you’re already here,” A woman with bright reddish orange hair with a white lab coat on said. “You three can head into that room and I’ll be there in a bit.”

The mother and daughter went into the room as the girl pet her cat. The red head came around the front desk and to stand next to Cassie. 

“What made you come to this clinic out of all the other ones in National City Supergirl?” She asked.

Cassie smiled and shrugged. “I had a good feeling.”

“Mmhmm.”

“You know we should get a cat,” Cassie whispered. 

“And how would we manage that when I’m working at the vet and you’re off saving the city Cas? And quit dropping in at my work,” she softly said so no one else would hear. 

“Oh, come on Maya. Is it that bad that I miss my girlfriend?”

Maya rolled her green eyes at Cassie. “We live with each other. Now go and quit bringing in animals here, there are other clinics. My co-workers are starting to question.”

“So no kiss?” Cassie teased. 

“There won’t be any at home if you don’t let me get back to work,” Maya said.

Cassie just pouted and reluctantly left.

Cassie landed back onto the balcony of the D.E.O where she worked.

“So what’s up?” Cassie asked as she reached the round table. 

“Actually, nothing much,” Uncle Brainy said as he typed stuff on a tablet. 

Aunt Alex came over to hug her. “Dreamer’s got it handled. Otherwise, everything is pretty chill. Though great work taking that hostile alien down earlier.”

“Thanks. C.J is visiting this weekend right?” Cassie asked Alex.

“Everyone is coming for Kit’s birthday, Cassie.”

“Okay cause that girl’s gotta show me those new suit tech designs that she’s been annoyingly teasing me about,” Cassie said. 

C.J was adopted by Aunt Alex and Aunt Kelly when she was 8 a while after the two married, and was a wild and outgoing kid once she had gotten comfortable with them. C.J was in college studying engineering, had the coolest pixie cut, was scary when she started rambling angrily in spanish, and knew the many ways to hurt a person with her pinky finger just like her mom. 

After Aunt Alex, Aunt Nia, Uncle Briany, and Uncle Winn had tried to run their own little superfriends team they all eventually got recruited by J’onn J’onzz to the D.E.O. Aunt Nia became the superhero known as Dreamer and eventually trained Cassie when she started her path to become Supergirl not long after Cassie graduated university. Nia also reminded Cassie that superheroing can’t be her entire life. So like how Aunt Nia managed to balance being Dreamer and a reporter, Cassie became a writer. Her debut novel got lots of attention and was pronounced the next classic, one that everyone would come to know. Possibly the next Harry Potter or Percy Jackson series. Cassie was just editing the next book. Writing stories sure helped when you actually went on quite a bit of awesome adventures.

Aunt Alex eventually became the Director of the D.E.O when J’onn retired. Uncle Winn met his wife Lyra on one of the missions they had gone on. Aunt Nia and Uncle Brainy had also married.

Safe to say, life was great. And for Cassie things just got better when she had met Maya. Cassie had accidentally bumped into her on the sidewalk when she was listening to music and had her head in a book. When the girl with freckles splayed across her cheeks picked up the book that Cassie had dropped when they bumped into each other, Cassie was sure she had already fallen for her. All Cassie had said to the beautiful girl was thanks, and immediately regretted when her gay panic resulted in not even getting her name. 

Cassie ran into her again when she was well, saving the world. Once the crowd had cleared and the D.E.O were wrapping up the situation and she nearly tripped over her boots when she saw her. Maya had commented that she liked that she didn’t wear a skirt like most superhero women in comics do. Cassie once again was speechless as the redhead walked away.

Then of course as people say, third time’s a charm. Cassie was hanging out with Lori at a cafe. Cassie froze when she exited the bathroom to see Maya with a very confused Lori. Cassie came up to them and Maya laughed when she realized that she must’ve confused Lori for Cassie. Maya finally introduced herself and Cassie managed to actually form enough words to have a proper conversation with the girl. Lori had teased her endlessly after that and the rest was just well… history. 

Cassie’s super hearing suddenly picked up the sound of firetrucks. 

“Looks like I’ve got work to do, up, up and away I guess,” Cassie said as she flew out of the D.E.O.

*****

Lena laughed at her wife who had downed 3 of her sandwiches in the past while. They were watching a movie since Kit had left to spend time with his friends. 

“What?” Kara said with her mouthful. 

“Nothing, just… I just love you,” Lena said. 

Kara finished chewing and smiled brightly as she leaned in to kiss Lena. When they parted, their foreheads leaned against each other. Lena brought her hand against Kara’s cheek. 

After that day all those years ago, when Lena had placed the plumeria flower on her left ear, she came to have the life she had always wanted. One with someone who loved her. With kids, and friends who became family, and Lena loved every moment of it. 

Lena and Kara had dated for about a year after, where Lena learned what it was like to be loved again and became a wonderful mother to the twins. Then Kara proposed. They got married, a mix of Kryptonian and human culture was how they had their wedding. At the altar but with bracelets instead of rings. Kara wore a beautiful cultural Kryptonian dress and Lena in white. It was one of the best days of her life. 

They and the twins moved into a house just at the edge of the city. Then Kit came into their lives. 

Lena got to experience so much with Kara. A life that she had thought impossible, told was unrealistic, became her everyday life. 

All her previous worries about Lex had never come to fruition. Lena was so very thankful for that. 

Lena then gave Kara a quick peck and stood up.

“Where are you going?” Kara pouted.

“Work, I’m supposed to sign something and also make sure our daughter doesn’t spend the night in the labs. Again,” Lena said. 

Lena was proud of Lori. The sneaky girl had submitted her resume to L-Corp under a false name and since employment wasn’t directly conducted by Lena but approved by Lena, Lori had ensured she got the job not because she was Lena’s daughter but because she worked hard for it. Though Lena had no doubt that Lori would have been picked by those who recruited potential employees. Lena had a nice laugh when she saw the resume and recognized accomplishments that were all too familiar to her. 

Just like Lena, Lori loved to spend time in the labs, in fact far too much time. There were many moments in the past few years since Lori started working at L-Corp that Lena found her daughter asleep in the lab. 

Having Lori work at L-Corp was more amazing that Lena had managed. After quite some time not seeing the sheer amount of knowledge that girl held since she and Cassie had left for university, Lori always seemed to surprise Lena. Within a year they had uncovered many groundbreaking scientific discoveries together. 

Lena grabbed the keys to the car and kissed Kara’s forehead. “Bye, love,” Lena said. 

“Bye, oh and tell Lori she’s missing out on a great rerun of Disney movies,” Kara said.

“Okay, darling. Love you,” Lena said as she headed out.

“I love you too!” She heard Kara’s shout just before she closed the door, and left with a smile on her face.

When she exited the car she recognized a familiar boy waiting outside L-Corp with a bag of food. 

“Hi Tyler,” Lena said.

The boy saw her and smiled. “Hi, Miss Luthor-Danvers.”

“How many times have I told you to call me Lena?”

“Right. Sorry, Lena.”

“Waiting for Lori?” Lena asked. 

“Yeah.”

“Well I left her in the labs this morning so I doubt waiting outside here will do any good,” Lena said. “Come on, before you end up camping out here.”

Tyler followed her into the building. 

“She’s in lab C. I would also appreciate it if you make sure she doesn’t spend the night in there. Also, tell her that I wanted to talk to her about something before you two leave,” Lena said as she pressed the button on the elevator for Tyler that would lead him to the labs.

“I will. Got my bargaining chip,” Tyler said as he lifted the take out.

Lena laughed. “Good you figured that out.”

The elevator door closed and Lena waited for the next one that would head up.

*****

“Ah, nope,” Lori said as the device malfunctioned again. She picked it up again and tried to figure out what was wrong with it. 

“Is it still not working?” 

Lori sighed. “No, I was so close earlier, but I think I made a miscalculation when I was reprogramming it.” Lori tugged on her ponytail in frustration. 

Lori saw at the corner of her eye a bag of takeout placed on the desk. She looked up to see grey eyes meet hers. 

“You got dinner?” Lori asked.

“Yep. But you’re not getting anything unless we head to the apartment,” Tyler teased as he pulled out a fry from the bag.

“You got Big Belly Burger?!” Lori said excitedly.

“Mmhmm, and it’s gonna get cold soon,” he said as he leaned against the table. 

“Ugh, I hate how you know my weakness for food,” Lori complained as she took off her safety goggles, and pushed her lead lined glasses back up. 

“By the way, your mother said she wanted to see you before we left,” Tyler mentioned as he helped Lori out of her lab coat. 

“Okay, just wait for me in the car?” Lori said as she kissed Tyler’s cheek. 

“Sounds good,” Tyler said. 

Lori then went off to her mother’s office. 

“Hi Jess,” Lori said.

“Hi Lori, she’s just inside.”

Lori nodded and went in. 

“Hi ma,” Lori said when she walked in. 

“Lori, hey sweetie, come over here,” Lena said. 

Lori went to stand next to her mother who was standing in front of her desk. 

“Your mom wanted to say that you’re missing out on a perfectly good Disney rerun.”

Lori chuckled. “Tell her she better be watching Beauty and the Beast.”

“Don’t worry I was watching that with her before I came here,” Lena told Lori. 

“Tyler said you wanted to see me?”

“Ah, yes. Sweet boy,” Lena said before she turned to Lori. “Lori, I wanted to ask you if you’d want to be CFO next year.”

Lori’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Our current CFO is retiring next year. And well… When I retire I want to leave the company to you. I know you prefer being in the lab like I do. But there’s no one I trust more with the company than you. Of course, I want you to take up the CFO position so you can start to learn the reins of how business works while also letting you have some freedom to still work on projects in the lab. Especially since when I took over the company I was just thrown into it all. I thought this might be a good opportunity to ease you into it,” Lena said. 

Lori didn’t know what to say. She definitely never expected that her mother would be asking this. She honestly never really thought of the prospect of running L-Corp in the future.

“I don’t know ma. Wouldn’t you want someone who has a business major or something?”

Lena laughed. “Honey,  _ I _ don’t have a business major. Being a CEO and running a company is more than just knowing the ins and outs of the business world. It’s having a vision for the future. Having a passion for what the company does. You have that. You’re only on the surface of what you can do Lori. And this company can give you all you need to do it all. I’ll be here to guide you for now.”

Lori remembered when she had first met her mother. When she had been so amazed that she was both a scientist and a CEO. Lori never thought she could do the same. But her mother was now offering her that chance. 

“You can guide this company to do even more good in the world, my dear,” Lena said.

Lori then smiled. “Thank you ma.” And hugged Lena.

“So that’s a yes?”

“Yeah, let’s do it,” Lori said. 

Later during dinner, Lori told Tyler about the position. 

“That’s amazing Lori,” he said as he hugged her.

“How was your day, my favorite singer?”

“Good. We recorded a new song,” Tyler said. He went on to describe the song and what they were planning to do differently. Lori smiled as she listened.

Lori had met Tyler thanks to Cassie. During university Lori very much preferred reading books till it was late. While most students would spend their nights partying. Cassie sometimes indulged in it. Then came the day that it was Cassie and Lori’s birthday and they weren’t going to be home till the weekend. So Cassie had managed to drag Lori out for a night with some of their friends. 

It was at some bar, and Lori had been nervous because even though she learned to control her powers she still didn’t like to go to places that may risk it. Even if she had her bracelet and glasses on. But nevertheless, she let Cassie bring her there, where some new rising band that was quickly gaining popularity, especially with people their age were going to play. Lori never did expect that the lead singer/guitarist was going to head out of the bar right after their last performance to ask her her name. Their friends stared awe struck while Lori just looked confused. The light brown haired boy introduced himself as Tyler. 

The next time she ran into Tyler was on campus where he was apparently taking a music major. Lori got to know him, he was a kid from a small town with big dreams. He had to get a scholarship to go to school. He was also bi which made for fun moments where they’d both agree on whether that girl or guy they saw on TV was attractive. But Tyler always reminded Lori that he liked her. Though, Lori constantly found that hard to believe, because why would a rising star like him want to be with a quiet nerdy girl? But yet… Tyler never forgot to remind Lori that he loved her and that led to them having dated throughout university despite the jealous looks from many other pretty girls that Lori would get. Tyler reminded her that they didn’t matter to him, but she did. He loved Lori for all her nerdiness and calmness. Lori herself came to love the emotion the boy could create through music and how he made everything around him look bright and new.

“Play it for me,” Lori said. 

Tyler smiled and picked up his guitar. 

*****

Kara smiled as she saw Alex hug Kit. Cassie and Lori were helping Lena with the last of the decorations. 

“Do we really have to have a big party?” Kit asked.

“It’s not that big. It’s just family,” Cassie said.

“Yeah, but we have a big family,” Lori noted. 

“Oh! Hey, I’ll get a picture of everyone,” Alex said. She tugged the kids to where the ‘Happy Birthday!’ banner was. Kara took Lena’s hand to bring her over. 

In the center was Kit who was just a bit taller than Lena and almost as tall as the twins now. Cassie and Lori were on either side of Kit, they both were just a bit short from Kara’s height. Kara was next to Lori and Lena next to Cassie. 

“Say cheese!” Alex said with her phone in hand.

“Cheese!” They all said as Alex took the picture. 

“How about a silly one?” Alex asked. 

The silly one ended up being Cassie and Lori trying to shrink Kit down back to what they said was his 'before puberty size'. Kara had made a silly face, and Lena was looking at them laughing. 

Kara looked at the little boy who was turning 16. 

She remembered the day she found him. Kara was chasing a lead on a few missing women cases. There were about 3 women who had oddly similar links to their disappearances. Kara eventually discovered a warehouse that had held a bunch of women that had gone missing. She had already given Alex who was still working with the FBI the location of her discovery and knew that they would arrive soon. But Kara’s heart sank when she saw these women. Hurt, starving, and eyes held the pain of trauma. Something that Kara was familiar with. She comforted a few women and checked for who could have been responsible. But there was no one else there besides the young ladies. Then she reached the other end of the warehouse. That’s when she saw her. A young lady, her face sunken from sickness and whatever may have happened. She was holding a baby. Kara knelt next to her. While it looked like it took a lot of energy, the woman smiled at Kara. Her eyes glimmered with what looked to be hope. She moved her arms that held the child towards Kara as if… Kara then carefully took the baby out of her arms. “His name is Beckett. Please take care of him,” she said weakly. Kara tried to reassure the woman that there were medics coming soon. But she just said thank you. And she took her last breath. 

Kara then looked to the child in her arms. He couldn’t have been more than a few weeks old. Soon Alex arrived and all the young women were brought to the hospital, Kara still held Beckett in her arms. Then it was when he opened his soft green eyes Kara knew. Lena and the twins had come to the hospital not long after hearing what had happened. Kara told Lena everything. Lena looked at the child. Kara said he had green eyes like Lena. Cassie and Lori also excitedly looked at the baby Kara held. Even though nothing at that time was for sure, Kara could feel like they were all a family. 

Thus they became one. 

Soon enough everyone arrived. Ricky and Tyler chatted about music. Rory and Kit were chatting. Sami, Lori, Maya, and Lena were in the backyard talking about the garden Kara had made when they first got the house. Kelly came with her and Alex’s daughter C.J, Kara still couldn’t believe she was 20 already. C.J tackled 17 year old Jonathan and 16 year old Conner, Clark’s sons that were striking images of him. Winn and Brainy went to chat with Lena about some nerd stuff that soon enough drew Lori’s attention. Lyra and Nia were chatting about their home planets. And Clark and Lois were talking to Kara and Eliza about how Jon wanted to train to become a detective and later on join Cassie and Nia in their superheroing. While Conner had gotten MVP on his basketball team. C.J and Conner soon joined Ruby and Lux in a game of soccer. Lucy, Sam, Jack, and James were chatting at the table where Lena had put far too much food. But then again there were quite a few Kryptonians present so it wasn’t like any would go to waste. 

“Hey Kara, can I change the song? I want to show Ricky some classics,” Tyler asked. 

Kara smiled. “Of course.”

The second Kara heard the new song play, she excused herself from the conversation and headed over to Lena. 

Lena looked over to her and smiled.

Kara took Lena’s hands and placed them around her neck, and Kara put her hands around Lena’s waist. 

“And if you leave me now you'll take away the very heart of me. No baby please don't go, no I just want you to stay.  A love like ours is love that's hard to find ,” Kara softly sang to Lena. 

“Well I won’t be leaving,” Lena said.

“Hmm, that sounds good.”

“I think we’ve built far too much here for either of us to ever let go.”

“Yeah, we have,” Kara said as she looked around them. She chuckled when she saw the embarrassed looks on Cassie, Lori, and Kit’s faces.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Lena said and Kara looked back to the woman she loved with all her heart. Lena’s eyes matching the amount of love in Kara’s. “And even if I did, I know you would find your way back to me.”

Kara kissed Lena, and when they parted Kara said the one word that she knew would forever be true.

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We started with Lena and ended with Kara. Bringing this story full circle. Thanks y'all for joining me on this journey, and I hope you like the new additions. Some of the longer paragraphs may have been a little messy, but I was trying it out as a way to summarize things that were missed due to the flash forward and in doing my best to ensure that everyone had a happy ending.   
> (Oh also if it wasn't clear, the kids refer to Kara and mom and Lena as mother or ma)  
> I may write one shots of the twins and Kit if any of you are interested, I've also started this Merlin crossover too. So let me know if you want to see those too. I'll definitely try to write some new stories while Supergirl will be on break. Thanks everyone! Stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I would love to say that I plan to update frequently but I can't cause I'm a suffering university student :/ But I'll do the best I can. Till next time Superfriends!


End file.
